The In-Crowd
by suicideblonde99
Summary: Welcome to Hong Kong where privileged children reside, attending prestigious private schools and throwing parties in five-star hotels. With scandalous drama, wild parties and gorgeous hunks, anybody would kill to be part of the in-crowd. And please don't ever forget that once you're in, you can never get out. [Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Solangelo]
1. chapter one

back from the dead she rises again! anyway, here's another brand new ensemble piece! i understand how i have most written jasper in the past but now i hope to make this a little more...everybody. there's going to be 8 POVs, such as Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Nico, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel (plenty of characters, i know) and this is basically sort of an AU about their lives as the super-rich Elite, featured in Hong Kong.

This is going to be very Gossip Girl, private school and very focused on dramas and the lifestyles of the rich. It's featured in Hong Kong, not America because for me, it's easier to draw from my own experience of living in various cities in Asia (Hong Kong being one of them) to show you how much freedom not even a 'rich kid' has in these cities but just purely as a foreigner. I decided to put a twist on the typical rich kids story by putting them into a foreign country and wa-la! It has been adapted and slightly inspired by a story on Wattpad called Shanghai's Elite by imjustsocoollikethat.

Some of the characters might be a bit OOC but I did try to incorporate Rick's characters to what I think is the modern, rich-kid teenage equivalent of their true personalities.

 **DISCLAIMER:** i do not own any of this stuff, belongs to R&R

WARNINGS: Features swearing, drug use, underage drinking, the works.

PAIRINGS: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, RachelxApollo (slight), RachelxOctavian (slight), Solangeo, Jeyna (past), Perachel (past), Lukabeth (past)

ENJOY!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Annabeth_

 _"Excuse me!"_ The sound of Annabeth Chase's high-pitched squeal was squashed out of her chest as she hurriedly skipped onto the cement pavement. She huffed a breath of relief as she was just narrowly missed being flattened to death by a barreling Lamborghini. Annabeth gawked as she saw another car- a Bugatti Vernon cruising right behind the Lambo that almost killed Annabeth as she crossed over to Canton Street.

Annabeth shook her head at such profound display of wealth, still trying digest the last sixty-two hours of her life and wondering if it was just her jet-lag that was causing her to be on the edge of things lately. Annabeth glanced up to admire the sights around her- she was currently in Tsim Sha Tsui, exploring one of the most popular destinations in Hong Kong, which also happened to be a giant world bazaar of Bollywood-themed memorabilia, Shanghainese tailors, sweet-talking restaurant touts, gorgeous gems and jewellery, flashy cameras, international brand name stores and Asian street label boutiques.

Annabeth Chase wasn't a major fan of shopping and girly dresses but she was still stunned by the sheer luxury that Hong Kong offered because when her father had said they were moving to Hong Kong, she wasn't thrilled.

To be far, it was only sixty-two hours ago, Annabeth Chase was in tears, bawling her eyes out at the thought of living San Francisco, mumbling about how she would miss her friends and everything about America and how she would absolutely despise Hong Kong.

Of course, who could blame her? San Francisco was her home. She loved the city- she loved taking the tram to the public library and for dates with her boyfriend- well now, _ex_ -boyfriend, Luke Castellan. She would miss cruising by her old suburban neighbourhood, where she had patchwork memories of running down the cobblestone sidewalks and laying on huge beds of green she called her backyard with people she called her friends. She would miss strolling through the inner-city, coffee in hand, or the activities she would attend- an occasional slam poetry book club, yoga classes...and of course, Luke. Sweet, dearest Luke. They had been going out since freshmen year and when Annabeth revealed that she was moving to Hong Kong, they both knew their relationship would not be able to survive the distance and the time zones. So they broke up and while Luke still talked to her on Skype and their relationship seemed friendly, cordial even, she was still picking up the pieces of her heart when he kissed her forehead and bid her goodbye.

Annabeth blinked out the tears of her eyes and swallowed the lump forming in her throat- she was not one to get emotional so easily so she inhaled a sharp breath and decided to venture out further into the street. Annabeth stared up at the massive complex in front of her- one of the biggest shopping malls in Hong Kong, possibly in Asia, and it stared back with its glittering eyes.

"Holy shit," she muttered, shaking her head in as she head in. Immediately, she was greeted by large designer boutiques, international brand names smirking exclusively at her. Annabeth's fingers fiddled with her purse- a good old leather satchel she bought from this anonymous antique store in San Francisco- and brought out her wallet as she saw familiarity in a coffee stall right next to _Louis Vuitton._

It was funny how she ended up here. When Mr Chase's childhood friend started a business in Hong Kong- to 'break into the Asian' market- he insisted on hiring on Annabeth's dad as a VP. It was such a high paying offer that nobody in their right mind could refuse, even if it halfway around the world.

Of course, Annabeth was thrilled to have her father's talents finally recognised and recognised with an eighth figure salary but she was still slightly salty about leaving everything behind. Regardless, she understood it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Who was her to keep her father from accepting the job?

But still... _Hong Kong?_ Annabeth Chase might be a straight A student but she was sure it was somewhat part of China and when she thought of China, her mind flew up pictures of Buddhist temples, chow mein noodles, paper lanterns and lots and lots of red. Not _this._

Annabeth remembered the first time she pulled out of the airport with her family and she had to roll down the windows of the BMW to properly gawk at the glimmering skyline surrounding her- a crisscross mass of gigantic billboards, enormous highways and tall skyscrapers,dotted with neon lights and luxury cars. Even at dead two a.m, Hong Kong still buzzed with life.

The vibrant colours that glowed off each building- neon purple, blue, white, red- were reflected off the harbour in between Hong Kong and Kowloon. The fuzzy, mirrored image of Hong Kong's skyline was mesmerising, beautifully lounging on the grey-blue waters of the Victoria Harbour as cruise ships, cargo boats and luxury yachts glided over.

The city had a certain type of buzzed allure, a New York-esque high energy that made Annabeth felt invigorated and warm on the inside. She wondered if she would ever adapt to Hong Kong's hustle and bustle. Hong Kong's fast-paced lifestyle was a definite contrast to the slow serenity endured in her hometown Virginia and the quiet, suburban tranquility of her old home in Mill Valley, San Francisco.

Annabeth watched the world around her swirl as she walked over to the coffee stall, observing the mall milling with scattered, foreign pedestrians so her blonde hair and white skin didn't feel _completely_ out of place in an Asian country. Blazing by her was a group of blonde teenaged girls, giggling and balancing on their six inch heels and clutching their designer bags. They looked like they just walked out of a magazine catalogue, making Annabeth suddenly aware of her myriad of insufficiencies in her tattered old Ralph Lauren polo and Gap cargo shorts.

 _Stop it,_ Annabeth said to herself as she began to queue for her coffee. Annabeth had never been one of those girls who were image conscious and fret about her makeup or her clothes. Frankly, she had never express any interest in clothes ever. But what piqued her interest was how there were so many _foreigners_ in Hong Kong.

She figured, after a while, it made sense. China- and therefore, to an extent Hong Kong- was the world's second-leading economy (sometimes first, depending on where you look at it) so foreign businessmen would flock to expand their companies. And where there were billionaires, there would be their sophisticated wives, encrusted in diamonds and fur, and their spoiled, entitled children, noses up in their air as they blow money whenever they could.

Suddenly, Annabeth became nervous at that thought. She would be attending one of the most exclusive schools in the city, Hong Kong International School, and she could tell just by the indications of the school's dress code that was listed on the school website, it would be a dress to impress kind of school. And as one of the mottos of rich kids echoed all over the world, it was to 'never wear anything below fifty dollars'. Annabeth bit her lip. She hoped HKIS wasn't filled with snobby, turn-your-nose-up-in-the air kids who prioritized everything about designer bags and _Jimmy Choos_ …

Then, out of nowhere, the girl in front of her who just received her coffee turned and unexpectedly collided into her, spilling the ice beverage all over Annabeth's front.

"Oh my God!" the girl cried, "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Annabeth was shocked at the coldness of the drink, gasping as the ice cubes landed on her chest. She looked down and just her luck, she happened to be wearing a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt. _Fuck me,_ Annabeth thought as the coffee dripped through her white shirt, staining it forever. And it was one of her favourite shirts too.

Annabeth's eyes floated to the girl who had spilled her coffee and couldn't help but release a little gasp at the girl in front of her. Their eyes met and the girl had these pair of intense jade green eyes, along with a mane of shiny red carrot hair and pale skin that seemed untouched by summer. "I'm _so_ sorry," she said once again, "I'm such a klutz!"

"It's fine," Annabeth said, swallowing as she reached for the stack of tissue papers sitting by the counter to pat her shirt. "I'll just...uh…"

"No, I feel so bad!" The girl sighed, "Please, I'll make it up to you. I'll pay for your coffee and I'll get you a new shirt."

"Um, not it's fine really-" Annabeth blinked rapidly, her mouth half open. She had never felt so intimidated. The girl was so enchantingly beautiful with her soft strawberry blonde hair, her green eyes and the way she presented herself- a clink of Tiffany on her wrists and the designer tote bag carried by her shoulder, which showcased her wealth- made Annabeth stepped back a bit. There was about her that seemed refined, like you would be lucky to even be in her presence and people worshiped the ground she walked on.

"Please, I insist!" The girl pushed even further and Annabeth surrendered, smiling slightly despite the turn of events.

"Okay."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ I can just pick whatever?"

The girl averted her attention from her phone to Annabeth; she smiled, full of perfectly straightened canines. "Of course, it doesn't matter."

Annabeth gaped at the girl and turned back at the racks brimming with clothes in front of her. They were in this specialised Asian boutique that the girl recommended had some pretty nice clothes. However, nothing cost below two hundred dollars or in the case of Hong Kong dollars, nothing below 1500.

 _Just find the cheapest thing here, Annabeth._ Annabeth continued searching for something that wasn't too costly but something about the girl told Annabeth that price really didn't matter. When Annabeth finally found something not too extravagant on the credit card, the girl shook her head.

"No, that's not really your colour," the girl sighed, grasping the metal hanger that had a forest green sweater-type top. "I'm thinking _this_ one is pretty cute." The girl gestured to a silky blouse and even though, Annabeth was no fashion connoisseur she had to admit that it _was_ a pretty gorgeous top. It was silver and sparkly and glistened in the shop's industrial lights as the girl held it up.

Annabeth grappled for the price tag at the corner and almost threw up her Americano when she saw it. _Four thousand Hong Kong dollars?_ Annabeth did some quick calculations in her head. That was almost...five hundred US dollars.

"It's a bit of a steep price," Annabeth said uncertainly, trying to place back the silky top, "I don't think-"

"Don't be stupid," the girl raised her shoulders, a clever expression twisting her doll-like, delicate features. "I did ruined your polo shirt. So think of this as settling my debt." She made eye contact with the woman at the table, "Put this top on my card, please."

Annabeth almost blanched. "Um thanks, that's really sweet of you- I can't-"

"It's not a big deal," the girl levelled her green gaze onto Annabeth and with a perfectly polite smile of _Chanel_ glossy lips, she questioned her, sounding more interrogative that curious: "Do you live here?"

"Um yeah, I just moved."

"Oh, that's cool!" The girl brightened considerably. "Where from?"

"Um, San Francisco."

"Oh, you're from the States too? That's so cool. I was born in New York but I moved here when I was eight. You know what school you're going too?"

Annabeth twirled a strand of her honey blonde hair nervously, tucking it behind her ear- a tic she picked up whenever her anxiety settled in. "Oh, I'm starting the year at Hong Kong International School."

"No way, that's where I go," the girl tilted her head and grinned vicariously, "Now you _really_ need to try on that shirt since we'll obviously be acquaintances."

Annabeth chuckled slightly and ducked her head into the nearby dressing room. "I guess."

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Annabeth Chase."

The girl flipped her voluminous strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder, adjusted her Tiffany bracelet as she extended her hand, "I'm Rachel," Annabeth promptly shook her hand, "Rachel Dare."

Annabeth's eyes widened. Wait, _Dare?_ Where she heard that name? Memories and stats flashed through her mind. _Dare_ as in _Dare Enterprises?_ Annabeth's jaw slackened as she retreated her hand, smiled at Rachel and went into the dressing room to change. It was Rachel Dare, daughter of the powerful and rich CEO of Dare Enterprises, Warren Dare, that was standing in front of her. The same Rachel Dare who spilled her iced mocha all over Annabeth's polo and was offering to compensate by buying a five hundred dollar top.

Annabeth slipped out of her drenched polo shirt and into the silk blouse- it felt soft and cool on her skin, like she was being draped in sheets of luxury. She stepped out of the dressing room to take a look in the mirror and Rachel, who happened to be texting on her rose gold iPhone 7, glanced up.

"It looks _really_ good on you," Rachel said enthusiastically, "Now aren't you glad you got this one instead?"

Annabeth was relatively speechless- _say thank you, you idiot_ her brain screamed at her- and she glided a hand down the material. "Thanks so much."

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly and rose up from the comfortable velvet couch placed in the middle of the spacious dressing room. Rachel came up to Annabeth and her eyes flickered over to her own reflection, examining Annabeth's long blonde hair knotted into a ponytail along with a cap that said _San Fran,_ her cargo shorts, which seemed out of place with the silk top and the worn converses Annabeth wore for the whole day of walking and exploring Hong Kong.

"Hey, by the way, I'm going to meet my friend Piper for sushi tomorrow night. You should come! She goes to HKIS as well so this is a way for you to meet some people before the semester starts."

"Um…" Annabeth trailed off, feeling slightly uneasy but she thought: _F_ _uck it, I can do sushi. This is a new country where I'm going to experience new things._ "Yeah sure," she beamed, rubbing her hands excitedly on the fabric of her shorts.

"Cool, we'll meet you at Umami. I'll text you the location," Rachel unlocked her iPhone to swap numbers with Annabeth's Samsung Galaxy.

With a wave of a pale hand, Rachel bid her goodbye, saying she had an appointment somewhere else and that she couldn't wait for tonight. Annabeth watched as Rachel gracefully slid out of the boutique as the woman keyed in her purchase to Rachel's tab.

Annabeth glanced back at her reflection, then at all her belongings piling up in a mount in her dressing room where her Americano sat waiting for her and her leather satchel was leaning up against the cream wall. She was still unable to process what just happened and how it happened so quick and so breathlessly- Rachel Dare just _spilled_ coffee on her, bought her one and a top and invited her to have sushi with her friend, Piper- whoever she may be- and Annabeth had no doubt Piper was easily just as rich.

Jitters and excitement settled in her stomach as she stared herself down in the mirror before heading into the dressing room to collect her items and leaving the boutique to explore more of the enchanting city.

 _Welcome to Hong Kong, land of the mega rich._

* * *

 **PERCY**

The taste of Johny Walker Black had always tasted like chewed-up acid in Percy's opinion but it didn't stop him from sipping as he waited for his friends to show up in the expensive, upper-scale bar/restaurant that was located inside the Mandarin Oriental.

As he tapped his fingers on the satin-covered table, he checked his phone if anybody- most especially, his girlfriend- had replied. He sighed in disappointment when he saw that Rachel had left him on _read_ again. It began a month ago when she just _started_ giving him the cold shoulder out of nowhere. He had called her countless times everyday and had spent the last thirty days getting acquainted with her voicemail. He had left her over a hundred messages in that time frame as well, all left on read. Even when he went up to her apartment penthouse in Tai Tam, her favourite _Maison Pierre Marcolini_ chocolates in hand and a bouquet of her favourite blue hydrangeas (which had always succeeded in making the redhead cave and take him back no matter what he had done), her maid refused to let him in at her request.

 _Women,_ he thought as he scanned the restaurant for any signs of Jason or Leo walking through the suede padded doors. The restaurant, which went by the name of _Floregilium,_ dressed itself up like it was back in the Jazz Age. It's decor was gaudy and old-fashioned with velvet chairs, dense red carpets, chandeliers, satin silk tables and gold trimmings restaurant was too heavily saturated with the past- bronze frame pictures of important dukes and duchesses, too obsessed with making people feel dignified and important, reminding Percy of his old-money stuffy grandma who wore too much makeup. But Percy guessed that was the idea.

Then suddenly, the entrance opened up and revealed Jason and Leo striding in, their presence announced into the atmosphere. Jason grinned as he saw Percy and Leo waved as the maitre' de led them to Percy's table.

"How long did you wait?" was the first thing out of Jason's mouth as he fist-bumped his friend.

"Too long," Percy grumbled, sipping from the whisky glass and recoiling slightly at the paint burner taste that glided down his throat. "What were you assholes doing?"

"My dad was tying me up in the meeting room," Jason defended himself, which Percy honestly believed (because Mr Grace was the living embodiment of a hardass) and Leo shrugged.

"I just got up, to be honest."

Percy shook his head. "You retard, it's almost one in the afternoon."

Leo stretched as he sat himself down in the chair, "What? It's the summer holidays. I'm _allowed_ to be lazy." He scrutinised Percy's drink, "And seriously, dude? Day drinking? Are you trying to expand your growing list of sins?"

Percy rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird. "As if _you_ could talk. I saw your snaps last night. You were out."

'Wow, okay _mom."_ Leo held up his hands in surrender and smirked knowingly, his dark brown eyes grinning maniacally. It was almost ridiculous how identical Leo was to his father, Mr. Valdez, who was the owner of Valdez Machinery and Co- the worldwide company that helped provide infrastructure and building materials all over the world. Rumours had it that Leo was going to be the next in line to takeover the company- it wasn't a surprise, really. Even though Leo wasn't the oldest in his family, both his older siblings had professed no interest in taking over the family business.

Jason laughed, "You're such a hypocrite, Leo. You just criticised Percy for day drinking when you went out last night with Dakota and Larry."

Leo grew miffed and pouted. "Hey, it was for a valid cause! Dakota was leaving with his family to go to Switzerland and you never know, it might be the last time I ever see him again."

Jason and Percy snorted simultaneously, as if to say _yeah right,_ and then glanced down at the menu in front of them. Just looking at the options was enough to make Percy salivate and his stomach grumble so he promptly decided on what was the most attractive and what he was craving, then he decided to order. Once the waiter had finished noting down what they wanted and walked away, they settled into easy conversation. After all, it had been weeks since they caught up with each other. While Percy spent his summer holidays trying to reach Rachel and fucking other hot foreigners in Hong Kong, Jason had been working day and night at his father's company- the Grace Foundation, which unironically was also the name of their charity campaign- and Leo had just came back from Frankfurt just a few days ago.

"Where's Nico?" Jason wondered at the absence of the younger Di Angelo who usually came on their lunch appointments.

"Said he has a family appointment," Percy shrugged, "But I think he'll see us this weekend at Dakota's penthouse party."

"So you and Rachel still g or nah?" Leo asked immediately once the waiter left.

Percy rubbed his tired eyes. He was starting to get sick of this topic- sick of chasing a girl he didn't even like that much. They started out, purely from a favour for his father, and ended because he couldn't tolerate it anymore. "I don't know. She's still ignoring my texts."

"Call her?"

"Voice mail."

"Go to her place?"

"Won't let me in to see her."

"Jesus," Leo whistled, "What did you do to fuck up? Did she find out about Kelli? Or Sydney? Or Irina? Or-"

"I get it," Percy snapped, but not unkindly. He ran a hair through his unruly hair- a signature move that always made women swoon. It first became a habit but then it would transform into voluntary when he was in the presence of attractive girls. "Fuck, I think she knew about something."

"But what's different _this_ time?" Jason lazily reclined his body in the plush velvet chair. Unlike Percy, whose distinct characteristic was a case of messy bedhead, sea-green eyes (a little bit of an irony as his father was owner of a shipping magnate), unkempt button shirts and denims- staples of a heartbreaker with a heart of gold (as paradoxical as that sounds), Jason's appearance was very much like his character, a typical uniformed look of pressed shirts and blue ties with his classical, all-American 1950s beauty, reminiscent of Marlon Brando and Gregory Peck. He basically appeared like the type of dude Lana Del Rey sang about in all her sugar-daddy songs. Leo, on the other hand, with his impish grins, curly hair and wild eyes was the type of boy you dread to bring back home to meet your parents- he was fun to hang around and he _always_ guaranteed a good time but his nature revealed a chain of commitment issues that indicated he wasn't the type who stick around after he was bored of you.

"I don't know," Percy fiddled with the shiny gold clasp of his _Patek_ _Phillipe_ on his arm- a birthday present for Rachel last August. "I keep trying my best to talk to her but she's not having it."

Jason's halo eyebrows knitted. "Really? She had always taken you back when you show up with chocolate and roses. Or that time you serenaded her in front of all the upperclassmen.'

Leo added: "Or that time you filled her whole living room with poems you stole off Tumblr."

"Or that time you-"

"Okay, okay," Percy laughed, clearly humoured. "I get it. I'm a cheating asshole but usually, by now, she would've forgiven me."

"Or _maybe_ she's just tired of all your bullshit," Jason pointed out, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Despite the rather awkward, stoic and nerdy vibe Jason gave off, the girls ate it up like crazy. Maybe it also due to the fact that Jason was heir to a billionaire company but still, all the girls fell for Jason's goody-two-shoe trick like a charm. The only thing that sucked was that Jason actually _was_ too much of a goody-two-shoe to ever abuse that power to pull chicks in.

Percy bit his lip. His father had been pushing for him to get back with Rachel ever since their faces and their linked hands dropped off the face of earth, fuelling rumours of a breakup in those stupid gossip magazines. "I don't know," he said unhappily, "Maybe. I don't know. Being with Rachel is kind off…"

"Emotionally stimulating?"

"Tiring."

"Really?" Leo arched his eyebrows. "You never felt that way about her before."

"I mean, _come_ on. We dated mostly because our dads set us up together and half the time, I'm fucking other girls and she's...putting us up to be homecoming Kings and Queens like we're a fucking royal family. I don't know. I just….I don't think I'm a relationship person."

Leo clutched his chest passionately, invoking a smile from the two boys. "Percy, my man, I feel you."

Jason threw his napkin at Leo's face. "Both of you are idiots. Percy, if you really don't want to be in a relationship with Rachel, don't. But at least make it up with her or something so it won't be awkward in any group setting- you owe her that."

"Fine."

"So fellas, we're going out tonight?" Leo had a half-smile that Percy shared with him.

"Obviously?"

"Get so drunk we can't feel our legs?"

"I'll be the mum," Jason sighed.

"Thanks, boo," Percy sent him a wink for good measure and Jason rolled his eyes.

"I hate all of you."

* * *

 **and that's chapter one folks!**

 **PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**

 **Should I continue?**

 **Also question of the day: where are all you guys from?**


	2. chapter two

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own any of this stuff, belongs to R&R

WARNINGS: Features swearing, drug use, underage drinking, the works.

PAIRINGS: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, RachelxApollo (slight), RachelxOctavian (slight), Solangeo, Jeyna (past), Perachel (past), Lukabeth (past)

ENJOY!

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

RACHEL

Rachel Dare began her morning by being spread out on the massage chair as she read the article on her iPad, "Dare and Jackson _Still Together?"_

Her lips pursed as she scoured through the article, partially amused and partially annoyed at the assumptions and elaborate stories claimed about how they had not seen her in the spotlight so far, especially since she had not been out and about the city's cement streets or high-profile gala city events with her supposed-to-be boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Her mouth soured at the thought of her boyfriend, as he had been the reason why she had been needing a spa morning in the first place. The main reason why she hadn't been in the mood to see her so-called beloved boyfriend recently was because she had run across a text that popped up on his phone, which had an unknown number texting her boyfriend: _Waldorf tonight babe? ;)_

Nonetheless, she had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since- read and never replied to every one of his texts, turned him away and avoided all his hotspots and hung up on every call and piling up her voicemail inbox.

"Harder," grunted Rachel as she closed the tab on her article, unable to read anymore frivolous gossip circulating her and Percy's relationship and the future of the possible Jackson-Dare collaboration of their father's companies. It's really funny how much people want to stick their noses into her business and make discursive claims about her unexpected withdrawal from the public eye.

There were rumours theorised about how she must be somewhere in the Bahamas, on a private beach and sipping on a Mai Tai as she looked out to the turquoise shores and dug her feet in the warm golden sun...and definitely _not_ locking herself up in her 35, 000 square feet penthouse, walking around aimlessly in her _Cosabella_ PJ set and stuffing her face in _Milano_ cookies to aid her embarrassment and heartbreak.

Yep, definitely not.

She discarded the iPad at the glass table beside her massage table and allowed herself to soak in the calm atmosphere by burying into the soft Egyptian cotton beneath her as the masseuse poured hot lavender oil all over her back and pushed her expert fingers into Rachel's knots, rubbing the stressed joints in her body. Rachel closed her eyes and drifted off to a small nap as the comforting therapy music tinkled over the overhead speakers and a miasma of jasmine and lavender wafted around the ambience surrounding her.

When Rachel woke up, the masseuse had tapped her softly on the shoulder, "We have finished, Miss Dare."

 _Already?_ Rachel sighed, stretching each slender finger. "Thank you."

She didn't want it to be over; she just wanted to spend hours after hours and allowing her stress to melt off her shoulders but alas, she was Rachel Dare and she was not the type who wallow herself in misery. Her father was Warren Dare, for god's sake, and she herself was a Dare by blood as well. She had learned how to strut through hell with grace and class and bury her own emotions inside a locked box. Her mother had taught her that since she could talk.

"You may leave," she instructed the kind-faced Asian masseuse and grabbed her green silk slip to wrap around her body before heading out towards the breakfast set her maid had put out for her.

The breakfast set was a three-tiered cake stand, displaying a delectable collection of the finest pastries, tea cakes, sandwiches and jars of clotted cream and strawberry jam. It had been placed on an Italian glass coffee table, near the scattered paperwork of _Wall Street Journal_ and event magazines, and dominated as the centrepiece of Rachel's immaculately clean living room, where daylight filled the deserted $82 million dollar penthouse and overlooked Hong Kong's skyline and Victoria Harbour.

There was no one in sight but her and no audible noise except for the sound of her _Neiman Marcus_ cashmere slippers slapping the floor. Not even regular everyday noises, like the air-conditioning buzz or the high-tech security apparatuses installed over her property; just the same thickening silence that echoed through the halls since her father's scandal.

Her father hadn't been back to visit her in Hong Kong ever since the news broke out five months ago when the sexual harassment claims dominated every page of the _Wall Street Journal_ and the _New Yorker_ and headlines such as 'DARE ABUSES UNDERAGED EMPLOYEES' were seen everywhere she went. Though Warren Dare's lawyers had conjured a perfectly well-executed excuse of how those employees were just trying to seek monetary compensation and won the court battle, everybody knew that the court of public opinion was the one that mattered. Her reputation- and her family's- was officially tarnished and the damage was done.

Rachel hadn't seen her father in Hong Kong- or rather, in her penthouse- ever since it happened. He must have been out of the country or hide out at Dare Towers, drowning himself in work to rehabilitate the Dare image.

"Juniper," she called out, her voice ringing across the marble tiles of her home as she plucked a walnut scone, tore it apart and began to spread jam on the flakey crust. Juniper stumbled out of the kitchen quarters at Rachel's beck and call, looking profusely confused at Rachel's request. "I'm going to head out after this to get some coffee."

"Of course, Miss Dare," Juniper said, bowing promptly.

"Please, Miss Dare is my mother's name," Rachel said, "Call me Rachel. Rach, if you want."

"Of course, um...Rachel," Juniper quickly ducked her head back into the kitchen quarters, leaving Rachel to unfold today's issue of _The Wall Street Journal_ as she ate her breakfast.

When she was finally done, she went to her room to throw on a quick pair of clothes- a champion of _Calvin Klein's_ cuffed capri pants, a _Wildfox_ vintage tee shirt and a pair of _Tieks_ ballet pumps- before heading out. It was an understated outfit- simple enough for a quick coffee run but not too much of a mess that if the magazines _did_ catch her running around the city, she wouldn't have an explosive phone call from her mother- the fear-inducing Felicia Dare herself- about her clothing choices and how 'she presented herself matter'.

Nonetheless, she zipped down to the apartment lobby where her driver was waiting in her new _Lincoln,_ which was the car her mother gave her for scoring full straight As on her IGSCEs, which guaranteed her a definite slot in HKIS prestigious IB program. It was almost like a limo, fully equipped with a mini bar and an L-shaped seating. She grabbed an ice tea from the fridge and placed it on the wood grain vinyl shelf beside her as the car gunned to life and Rachel checked her messages, only to frown to find that her boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend Percy Jackson had texted her again.

 _Whatever I did, Red, I'm sorry. I love you. Please, let me take you out to Waldorf and make it up to you._

Rachel rolled her almond-shaped eyes and pursed her small cupid bow lips as her iPhone hovered above her in her slender fingers. Usually, his utilisation of his nickname for her 'Red' would melt her into goo but she wasn't fifteen and stupid anymore.

Feeling a little vengeful, she opened up his message and left him on read. "Piece of shit," she muttered. Cold shoulders and passive aggressive methods would never be enough to soothe the burns that he left on her heart. That message was the final straw- the third time she stumbled upon evidence of his infidelity, even after he swore his heart that he would never do it again.

Rachel wondered when did she and Percy had got so messed up in the first place. Last year, everything was so peaceful and wonderful and she felt _genuinely_ in love. But in the last few months, pieces and pieces of Percy's flings with other girls in all the other private schools across Hong Kong began to surface and Rachel couldn't deny the truth anymore.

They met in third grade and instantly best friends, as they realised they were both native New Yorkers who found home in each other's company in a foreign country like Hong Kong. Of course, Rachel grew to love Hong Kong as she matured for all its craziness and beauty- the powerfully red lanterns that strung up everywhere on Chinese New Year, the wonderful policy of never carding foreigners when it came to purchasing alcohol, the glitzy and glamorous parties that ruled the social scene, the nihilism surrounding the nightlife- but Rachel saw home in Percy.

When they reached thirteen, it was natural for them to develop feelings for each other and start dating, much to the expectations and delight of their fathers. She remembered a time when he used to make her feel special and shower her with endless gifts. Rachel's eyes lingered on the Tiffany bracelet that was currently linked around her delicate wrist and her lips twitched. She remembered when she couldn't spend a minute without texting him and withstanding his horrible puns, learning about his quirks and enduring many special insane memories together. The first time they went to their first major penthouse party when they were fourteen, their first kisses under the influence of White Russians and the crowd's screams, the first time they puked their stomachs out on the floor of a Presidential suite in the Ritz Carlton, the first time they tried out LSD and tripped out so bad they swore they would never touch the drug ever again, the first time they declared their love and had sex…

A lump formed in her throat. The same lump Rachel had when she spent the whole night tossing and turning in her Egyptian cotton sheets after she saw that text on his phone. Rachel rescinded into her seat and closed her eyes as if it would help bleach away all the memories like a super strong detergent on a massive stain.

 _I wish I can make you hurt as much as you hurt me, Percy Jackson._ Rachel bitterly thought as she gingerly sipped on her Iced Tea.

However, luckily for Rachel, the weapon of revenge fell directly on Rachel Dare's lap when she spilt her caramel macchiato all over the polo shirt of a random foreign girl in the middle of the mall.

Rachel's weapon came in the form of a certain grey-eyed blonde, an innocent fresh face in the crowd, so blatantly _nouveau riche_ that Percy Jackson would never ever consider what was up to her sleeves.

* * *

NICO

There was a saying about how the rich left the poor to burn but sometimes having it all was really the malicious way of the universe tearing you apart, cell by cell, atom by atom. It would take the little things first so that you only feel a nagging sensation, but then it's in chunks and chunks and chunks until there was absolutely nothing.

The stiff material of his Armani blazer was starting to feel as it could cut off his circulation, making Nico miss the soft feel of his favourite vintage leather jacket.

"Nico, stop it," His half-sister hissed. It was a sibilant sound that snaked up his ears. Nico's eyes floated towards her. Hazel's amber gaze met his. "Pay attention."

Nico pursed his lips. He didn't _want_ to look up. Looking up would mean staring at her picture in the face and Nico didn't know if he could handle that. He moved his head up and just like he predicted, the picture of his dead sister was smiling, winking at him.

"We are here today to gather for the loss of…" Nico tuned the preacher's voice out. His glower shifted on the monotonous preacher draped in black robes as his somberly addressed the crowd of mourners. Just as the preacher was about to recite a passage from the Bible, Nico could hear the light patter of the early morning rain turning into a torrent. The wind bayed with violence against the sides of the church and was accompanied by the low rumbling of distant thunder.

Nico shivered, remembering how it was also raining on _her_ last day. Except Nico doubted that rain in Italy was ever massively heavy, not like the pouring storms they get in Hong Kong. But still, the rain brought back memories of the last day she had on Earth. She had seemed _happy_ and _normal_ that day, putting on a very-Bianca disposition- fighting with him over the last delectable macaron their maid- Alecto- had whipped up in the kitchen, in which she had given to him with a huff and an eye roll. Afterwards, they made up by deciding they would spend the morning lazing around and binging Sherlock since it was the school summer holidays after all. In the afternoon, she said she was going to go over to Zoe's house to have lunch and hang out with her, only for Nico to later realise she had gone off to pick up hydrocodone for some shady dealer in order to imbibe the whole bottle and to an extent, kill herself.

Guilt expanded in his throat. He should've let her had the last macaron- he should've-

 _There was nothing you could do._

His stomach squeezed in on itself, ready to make him throw up if he let it. His eyes flickered back to Bianca's smiling picture. She looked so beautiful, ethereal almost, and Nico couldn't help but think about being back in his HL Literature class, where they were discussing the poetic beauty of Ophelia in Shakespeare's tragedy _Hamlet._ He did found Bianca dead in her bed in their empty marble apartment in Hong Kong, surrounded by a laurel wreath of flowers she had thrown onto the silky sheets of her bed. It could've been interpreted as erotic- roses, poppies, with Bianca's sleeping corpse spread out in open arms and upward gazes and whatnot- but it was almost...in a sense nebulous, passive and almost accepting towards the smiling Grim Reaper himself.

Sometimes, Nico wished he didn't think so much.

* * *

"Italy's nice, isn't it?" Hazel murmured as they exited out of _Piazza San Marco_ and entered into a cafe that went by the name of _Caffe Florian_ to escape the rain, as well as for Hazel to sample the Venetian coffees she had been dying to try since it was the 'world's oldest cafe'.

Nico sighed as he inhaled the scent of Italian coffee beans roasting in the machines and the sight of American tourists in tacky white tour group shirts and their screaming children. Despite Hazel's affluence and influence as a daughter of one of the richest European billionaires, she acted like a middle-class _tourist_ by always forcing him to seek out these tourist magnet locations, which Nico hated because he felt as it interrupted with the authentic feel of the country's culture- especially when it came to _Venice,_ as it was his hometown.

"I don't understand why we have to go to this place," Nico grumbled, "It's too...touristy. If you want authentic Italian coffee, I know places that won't sell you some overpriced piece of shit."

"Oh, whatever, Nico," Hazel rolled her eyes, whipping out her _Chanel Velvet_ lipstick and reapplying it over her lips. Now her lips were this deep burgundy colour, making her look super Wednesday Adams with her frizzy hair in twin Dutch plaits and her preppy _Zac Posen_ black funeral collar dress. "Look at this place, it's beautiful! Even if it's full with massive Chinese tour groups snapping pictures at everything, I don't care. Besides, you're a history buff. Don't you want to sample your coffee at the world's oldest cafe?"

 _Caffe Florian_ was awash in dim lighting to fit with its Neo-Baroque splendour in order to truly sell the We're-A-Cafe-That-Was-In-The-1700s gimmick. There was the ubiquitous smell of coffee lingering in the air and white-coated garçons circled customers. The place was decked out in white-and-bronze checkered floors, 19th-century wall panels depicting classical paintings of Italian war heroes and of course, the boisterous Chinese tour groups that were no longer a rare sighting when it came to European tourist attractions.

"Let's go to the bar," Nico muttered to Hazel.

"You're such an alcoholic," she remarked but led the way into the back of the cafe, where it was an open threshold guaranteeing entrance to a darker, slightly more romantic restaurant. Rattan chairs were replaced by lush velvet red chairs with gold trimmings. Everything seemed to be draped in gold, almost uninterrupted by the presence of tourists with their massive shopping bags and their too-large cameras. Instead, the locals replaced the scene. A woman coolly smoking her cigarette in the corner, drinking a cocktail in a pretty glass as she read a book and a man jabbering faintly in Italian on his phone. A clarinet player stood by the podium, serenading it all.

They sat themselves down, watching the world outside rain as tourists had deserted the cobbled street for shelter in cafes and bars, snacking on Italian pastries and sipping bitter coffee as they waited for the torrent to stop. The streets were devoid of local Italian mothers keeping eyes on their kids as they scooter along the sidewalks, vendors at outdoor stalls hawking fruits and vegetables and of course since it was Venice- lovers wrapping their arms around each other as cameras snap.

The waiter approached them. Nico ordered an Iced Amaretto coffee, which had enough Baileys spiked into it to petrify a horse, and even Hazel ordered a Bellini. Nico raised his eyebrows as he handed his 'ID' to the waiter.

"What?" Hazel chuckled lightly, despite the sombre morning. "I need a little buzz too."

The waiter returned his 'ID' and nodded, approving it and then asked Hazel for hers in badly accented English. Nico refused the conscious urge to grin lightly as Hazel sweetly smiled and whipped out her own ID, another Piper Mclean original.

Piper Mclean had _truly_ outdone herself when it came to faking her way with IDs- or whoever her 'guy' was. Nico distinctly remembered the memory of when he was fourteen and approached the French heiress to a multi-billionaire fashion company for an ID. She didn't even blink when he asked, only to deliver his brand new sparkling ID the next day and charge him a hundred and fifty dollars in return.

"You want some ice cream as well?" Hazel cleared her throat, browsing through their menu. "I think...you know after this morning, we need some."

Nico nodded speechlessly, hoping the sickly sweetness of excess calories would help alleviate the pit in his stomach but he doubted it. He shifted his attention to the outside world of the tinted windows, where the docked gondolas are attached to ropes by the canal's pier, which all rippled in the raining breeze. Down the expanse of it, Nico could see a series of arched lagoons and bridges, draped like expensive bracelets over an elegant wrist. Even in rain, Venice was still achingly beautiful, breathing out art, history and culture.

"You okay?" The solemn expression on Hazel's face knotted Nico's heartstrings and Nico said _stop being so gloomy, you're worrying her._

"No, not really," Nico exhaled loudly as the waiter delivered their drinks. Nico mumbled _Thanks_ in his badly accented Italian and the waiter waltzed off to serve others. He brought the fancy Old Fashioned glass to his lips, embracing the caffeinated liquid and savouring the sweet taste that accompanied the bitter Italian beans, then the alcoholic burn going down his throat as an aftertaste.

"I know," Hazel squeezed his fingers, "It's just…"

"Hard to believe," Nico finished for her. "I didn't even _know_ she was suicidal. She seemed…"

"Happy," Hazel said, with a resounding silence.

But Nico knew that nothing, especially in this life of the rich and the dysfunctional, that nothing was like it seemed.

* * *

 _ **please review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE**

PIPER

It was almost mid-afternoon when Piper Mclean, daughter of world-renowned fashion designer Aphrodite Delacroix and two times winning Oscar-Award movie star, Tristan Mclean, finally woke up, groggily greeted by a housemaid who coaxed her into waking up by offering breakfast in bed. Thus, this was why Piper Mclean found herself leaning on the balcony of her Repulse Bay luxury estate, overlooking the crystalline sea of Repulse Bay beach. The view, which was located in her room on the third floor of her waterfront property, had already burned in her head as she sipped on her French brew coffee and nibbled at her flaky croissant.

The sun gleamed in the skies as it coated the sand with this golden, halo hue and the beach was crowded today, dotted and milling with various tourists and locals in their best bikinis and swim trunks. Green oak trees dominated the fringes of her view, blocking her sight of the beach slightly. The scenery was slightly different from Hong Kong's district, Tsai Tam, where Rachel, one of Piper's best friend, resided in one of those tall skyscrapers. The serenity of living by Repulse Bay, where lush trees bordered her house and cobblestone pavements lead down to a private, secluded area of the beach that her mother owned, just reminded her of her hometown in Île d'Oléron, France, or her father's beach house in Malibu whenever he went back to Los Angeles to shoot. It opposed to those who lived in those electrifying buildings but from the other side of the house, she was able to admire the amazing view of Hong Kong's skyscrapers at night, all dazzled and dizzy in their tumultuous haze of glitter and luxury.

She inhaled the crisp scent of sea and salt then head back into the air-conditioned walls of her room to get ready for her luncheon with her Dad. Speaking of which, her heart almost jumped in excitement at the thought. It would be the first time she and her father sitting down together for a meal in...God, she didn't even know how long. Regardless, she was excited. She couldn't wait to finally talk to him in ages- even if the talk deviated mostly to the new Jennifer Lawrence movie her father was starring in. She wanted to know everything he was doing. From whether Jennifer Lawrence was as talented as the media make her out to be, from how his eating schedule of keeping a six pack was sucky as ever- everything- and she couldn't wait to fill him in on her possible college ideas and how she planned on studying Drama and Film at Yale, just like he did back in his youth.

Piper caught her reflection in the mirror, taking a step backwards to study her image. She was almost foreign; she had traded her usual gear of a short micro mini party dress and glittery heels for a pair of BCBG high-waisted denim shorts and a simple Gap t-shirt. She had minimal makeup on- a nice change from the heavy smokey eyeshadow and deep contour. Instead, today all she had was tinted sunscreen and lip balm. So _not_ Piper Mclean.

But she kind of...like it. Maybe after this luncheon, she _could_ be a different person- a new Piper Mclean. The Piper Mclean who didn't show up hungover at school on Tuesday mornings, the Piper Mclean who didn't have way too many Friday night blackouts, the Piper Mclean who wouldn't throw back a legendary ten tequila shots down under ten minutes. The Piper Mclean who thought about consequences before she did all kind of stupid, reckless things for her father's attention. She wouldn't be Piper Mclean with the reputation- the resident wild child- she had at HKIS, where she was constantly on the lips of students across all Hong Kong private and international schools.

Piper Mclean didn't think she was necessarily a _bad_ girl. It was just a character she played, a girl she pretended to be so her father would realize her plea for help. It was a made-up person; the someone people wanted to be- Piper Mclean, the untamed heiress who was too impulsive for her own good, who shoplifted, partied too hard, spent too much money and slept with anybody who owned an AmEx card. The Piper Mclean of a classic rich tale of a father who compensated his wife and children for working too much with material things.

Of course, when she was younger, she was too naive to notice it. She was blinded by the expensive jewels and flashy toys- every time her father missed her birthday, he would just mail in the new Barbie Doll Playhouse and all would be forgiven. But when she hit eleven, it became more apparent that Tristan Mclean prioritised his Hollywood career much more than his daughter. All she wanted was his attention and she was determined to get it.

Piper Mclean wasn't always the rebellious party girl everybody knew her as- and she tried her hardest to wonder how she became like this. Smoking whatever she could find, drinking whatever she could, taking whatever she was offered just to feel better about the deep pit of loneliness and the cavity growing inside her heart. Sated with drugs, alcohol and nicotine, it was almost like the only way she could be happy any more.

Perhaps she was always this way- and it just worsened when they moved to Hong Kong where her mother would branch out her fashion company into the hands of Chinese billionaires.

In a country like Hong Kong, foreigners could get away with so much and as a rich kid, her ability to run free in Hong Kong had a double-edged sword. Bouncers barely blinked at her fake ID and drugs plagued every upscale private school in the city, which allowed her to attend hookah bars at the age of thirteen, go clubbing at fourteen and smoke up hash in kickbacks with the older kids.

Sometimes Piper hated the cliche she had become.

But maybe she could be better, a newer, improved version of Piper Mclean. Maybe the luncheon with her father would provide her with a new sense of perspective and she would actually enjoy the prospect of hanging out with her family, spending time with them and feeling to some respect- like a normal kid.

She spotted Mellie, her maid making her bed as she entered, and went over to the cabinet where the steeping pot of black coffee and the porcelain jar of almond milk was awaiting her. "Hey, Mel," Piper chirped as she refilled her cup of coffee, "Can you tell Dad I'd be out in twenty?"

Mellie paused from folding her cashmere blankets and nervously looked up, "Didn't your father tell you?"

"What do you mean?" Piper's dark, perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed together.

"He- well- he wanted to tell you this morning but you weren't awake yet. Something came up in his schedule. Scene changes. He was needed back by tonight so he took the Red Eye back to LA." Mellie hesitated, "I'm sorry, Pipes. I knew how much him spending time with you meant to you."

Piper swallowed and blinked back tears but plastered a fake smile on. "Of course, no, um, I- I understand."

It didn't mean it didn't _hurt_ though.

Suddenly, Piper Mclean was overcome with the urge to do something reckless- break something, steal something, take _anything_. _You know what Dad?_ Piper thought, _Go ahead. Go back to LA and parade around in your Hollywood set. I don't even need you._

She wished life was like back when she was younger when her parents were still together and in love.

Of course, her father was still in the spotlight and her mother was an uber-famous Victoria's Secret model who was constantly in demand but they still bothered to spend at least every night together at the dinner table. Until, of course, her father's fame reached an all-time high and the need for him to travel overseas to film and conduct press tours reached monumental levels where he barely spent a day out of a week at home. Her mother was also constantly jet-setting to Paris and Milan for fashion shows and campaign shoots. Before Piper could even attend primary school, her mother was caught having an affair with a photographer and then there was the messy divorce, which was highly documented by the press and the tabloids, slut-shaming her mother, pitying her father and boosting her image as the poor prize to be won in the upcoming custody battle. After her mother won, her mother dragged her to Hong Kong and she was left with once a year visits and unread text messages from her father.

Since then, her father became even more distant. He threw himself into work, frequently on the phone with his agent and manager or in a foreign country, filming a movie or attending an Oscar awards show. His relationships never lasted than a year and sometimes, she felt the girls looked younger than her. She learned how to hate her father, how to despise the man who never even bother to call her or send a fucking _postcard_ during Christmas or some bullshit holiday. It was until two years ago when Piper was fourteen and she had gotten the invitation to attend her father's wedding to some bullshit Instagram model in New York. The nerve of her father to send her a wedding invitation after almost eight years of no contacts was so insulting Piper lit the card on fire and used it to light up her first joint.

She became hardened if there was a word for it. Rebellious. She cut her hair and wore ripped clothes to get the message across. She smoked and she drank and she did stupid things; sometimes, she wondered if she had to end up dead for her father to finally start caring.

When Mellie finished up in her bedroom, Piper waited for her to leave before she ruffled around her drawers and hidden under a pair of fuzzy socks were a small ziplock bag of cocaine. Piper wondered if she took too much and overdosed, would her father care or will he post a sob story of how miserable and guilty he felt to a magazine to gain publicity? Would he milk it for all that's worth, for the world to throw their sympathy of a grieving celebrity who had lost his only daughter to a tragic suicide incident?

 _Nah._ She doubted he would give two shits if she posed naked for Playboy. He'll just bribe Playboy to take down the photos and harangued her on how to value her body and not utilize it for pornographic perverts.

Besides, she wasn't a full-blown addict...yet. She rationed her supply and she was smart about it. Well, as smart as you can be when you're taking cocaine.

The problem was that Piper couldn't exactly hide her dilated pupils behind her pink-tinted Gucci sunglasses every morning, or blame her random, frequent nosebleeds on sun strokes- especially during _winter._ Piper inwardly acknowledged the alarming need to limit herself, especially if she didn't want the fast-approaching ticket to _rehab,_ but it was getting harder to stop.

Her reckless, feckless lifestyle was a ticking time bomb. Deep down, she worried she wasn't long for this world.

But maybe that was okay, Piper thought, leaning down to do another line. She'd rather be the quick-burning firecracker than a slow-to-die ember. Everyone knew it was far more fun to go out with a bang than with a whimper.

* * *

JASON

Jason Grace's eyes were swimming with numbers, spreadsheets and stock exchange prices when he stood under the promenade that led to the entrance of his father's office building, dazed and tired and hungry and craving a turkey sandwich when a sleek red Lamborghini pulled up to the curb in front of him.

Jason only knew of one person in the city who drove such a flashy car, and any doubt as to who was in the driver's seat disappeared when the car's windows rolled down.

"I'm hungry and hungover as fuck," Leo grumbled, rubbing his eyes as his grip tightened over the steering wheel, "Want a ride to lunch?"

"Yeah sure," Jason grinned, half-amused and half-surprised as he opened the car door and slid into the cool leather seats. "And who told you to down those two vodka bottles? I told you you'll regret it this morning."

Last night's _Boys Night Out_ was its standard clubbing routine; they pregamed at Percy's, nursing a few Scotches- well one for him and three for Percy and Leo, then they hit the road and showed up at _Lan Kwai Fong,_ a road mired with Hong Kong's best selections of eateries, bars and pubs. Jason stayed relatively sober and called it an early night, knowing he had to show up functioning and alive for the next day of his summer internship that he had been doing at his father's company. Besides, it was going to be the day he finally got to meet Reyna's parents, since they just returned from their annual family vacation to Switzerland and because he and Reyna had marked their sixth month anniversary tonight, Reyna would simply _flay_ him alive if he was to appear hungover in front of Mr and Mrs Arellano.

So he kept himself to one or two drinks before calling it quits by one a.m. He has wished the other boys good luck and to stay safe, then he heads home to get ready for another day of gruelling work, filled with setting up spreadsheets and writing up memos and reports.

"Well, Percy got himself busy with this Russian model," Leo explained to him with his natural mischievous, elfin flair as he slapped the steering wheel playfully, "And so what else was I supposed to do? Entertain myself sober? Hell no."

Jason let his eyes shut against the cold window, though part of him was amused. Leave it to Leo to cheer him up and clear his anxiety and stress with his humour. "At least you didn't die."

"Exactly," he adamantly agreed as he paused his car in front of a cab by the red light, "And that's the goal we should aim for, kids."

Jason shook his head but a smile never failed to fall onto his lips. "Okay, sure."

"And I'm _so_ upset that you didn't even get remotely fucked," Leo pouted as he stared at Jason with that disdainful expression of disappointment. "It's not a Boy's Night unless you have Jason Grace puking his guts out at outside a Seven-Eleven."

"You know I couldn't," Jason protested, tapping his fingers on the dashboard to keep his fidgety nerves occupied, "I was meeting Reyna's parents tonight. We're having our sixth months anniversary."

"Ooh, big deal. What a shocker, Jason Grace can hold a relationship longer than the days his bottle has on his shelves."

"Shut up," huffed Jason, warmth creeping up his neck. "Reyna's different. We've been friends since…"

"Your trust funds days," Leo nodded as he shifted gears with smooth ease.

"Yeah, Reyna isn't someone you just get thrown away. She's…"

"Rara."

"Oh my God, you know how much she hates that nickname. She'll skewer you if she hears this."

"And that's why I call her that!" Leo laughed. Jason could sense Leo's sparkling dark brown gaze on him, "So, it's getting pretty serious? You, Reyna, actually becoming a legitimate long-term thing?"

"We're already _are_ a thing."

Leo snorted, "Don't fuck it up," he warned the other boy, "I can't deal with you and Reyna being the second-rate version of Percy and Rachel."

"Please, Percy and Rachel will sort it out. They've been dating since middle school."

"Yeah right," Leo replied, with a brusque laugh, "They'll keep breaking up with each other until Percy learns how to keep it in his pants and Rachel stops being such a control freak."

"It wouldn't be Hong Kong if those two didn't act like that," Jason pushed his Tommy Hilfiger sunglasses further up his nose and his eyes drifted to the open road when he felt the car took a sharp left turn, "Where are we going?"

"Cafe 103," Leo replied, referencing the coffee shop that had been their hangout since the eighth grade. "Nico's back from Italy."

Jason scanned the streets, watching businessmen chatting on their phones and the women in their high heels carrying shopping bags. It was summer, which meant it was tourist season so it wasn't rare to see foreign families exploring the concrete jungle of Hong Kong and ducking into popular dim-sum restaurants.

"Percy already there?" he asked, sparing a glance at the driver as he sped along into the traffic on Austin Road West.

Leo popped the 'p'. "He was the one who wanted to meet at the Ritz. A hundred bucks said he ended up there with an aforementioned Russian model."

Jason snorted softly, "Obviously."

The conversation between them lapsed into amiable, comfortable silence with faint hip-hop tracks bumping out of Leo's out-of-the-world aux system he had installed into his new Lambo last month. It wasn't until the car halted in front of the Ritz-Carlton five minutes later where Leo tossed his keys to the valet manager and they entered the hotel to find the place adjacent to the hotel lobby.

Cafe 103 was unusual. It wasn't like a run-of-the-mill cafe with the hipster decor, rustic furniture and repurposed all-natural vibe. Instead, Cafe 103 offered a refined lounge atmosphere; a clean-cut mass of glass, mauve and taupe drapes and throw pillows and suede couches. It felt mature and sophisticated, perfect for classy cocktail hours and luxurious business meetings. Natural light poured in through the large floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the breathtaking harbour views.

Jason found the place through Rachel Dare. The strawberry blonde had a penchant for cafe-hopping and she was part of HKIS's elite cheerleading team, which made sense as for how it fostered her deep love for Cafe 103 because sports teams began meeting religiously at Cafe 103 after practice. Rachel would drag Percy along here for a date, then before Percy could do anything about it, Rachel would also bring Piper and Hazel. It was only a matter of time Jason became part of the squad that joined in on their coffee meetings at Cafe 103 and now cafe 103 was just purely routine. Other private school kids often frequented the place as well, especially during the school season, and since it was summer, it was no surprise Jason didn't see anybody he recognizes. They were probably all going off on summer vacations with their private jets or their daddy's yacht.

Jason took off his shades and let his eyes adjust for a moment before he searches the room for his best friends. It took him no time to weed out a gloomy looking Nico Di Angelo, nursing an Old-Fashioned Scotch even though it was only twelve in the afternoon, and an utterly stoned Percy Jackson, looking positively green at the sight of alcohol near his vicinity. They were both lounging on a couch near the table of their usual spot, far in the back corner where no one could eavesdrop on their conversations. After a quick nod at Leo to follow him, Jason slid past the other tables and soon dropped himself in the oversized armchair.

Percy was the first one who looked up from his coffee cup, though it appeared as if Percy had been gazing into the murky depths of his macchiato as if it held answers to the universe. His red-rimmed sea-green eyes only confirmed Jason's suspicions that Percy must have lit up recently, probably to help curb his current hangover, and the relaxed stance of his body made Jason wished he could have some right now. While Jason wasn't as a regular user as per say, Leo or Percy, Jason did hit the weed sometimes to just ease the tension.

Being groomed to become the next heir of a multi-billionaire company tend to do that to you.

Nonetheless, Jason shook the thought of his head. Reyna would actually _bury_ him alive if he was to show up stoned to a dinner with her parents. Especially on their sixth month anniversary.

"Hungover?" Leo grinned at Percy.

Percy groaned and sipped on his coffee, "Shut up."

Jason smirked slightly, eyeing the angry red mark etched into Percy's neck. "Nice hickey. That's some good work right there."

Percy couldn't resist it and allowed a self-satisfied smile inch onto his lips as he brought the macchiato up his lips, "She did better work in other places."

Leo snickered as he held up his hand in a mock bro-fist, which Percy bumped.

"What happened to Rachel?" Jason chuckled. "So easily forgotten?"

Percy groaned, "I can't be fucked, man. Like I don't even know what she wants anymore."

Jason took his time to focus on Nico, who was sipping his Scotch and frowning as if somebody had taken away his favourite teddy bear. But then again Nico constantly looked like that. Unless he was drunk and considering how many Old-Fashioned scotch glasses were littered on the table, Nico was well on his way to making poor life decisions.

"Why the long face, Nico?" Leo piped up, beating Jason to the punch, "Whiskey hasn't hit you right yet?"

"I swear to God, this is watered down," Nico looked down at his almost empty glass, "I need something stronger."

Jason chuckled and signalled the waitress to bring his usual order of their Earl Grey Chocolate Latte. "How was Italy?"

There was a thick, heavy silence that fell. Nico stiffened and threw back the remaining of his whiskey before setting his mug on the table coaster, "It was fine," he shrugged. The Italian heir to a jewellery cartel peered out the window. He observed the boats parked by the harbour, the scintillating gleam of sunlight casting the whole world in its halo glow. It was evident that Nico didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure?" Percy, ever the sincere one, sobered up from his hungover to pay attention to Nico.

"Yeah," Nico fiddled with his phone before clicking his fingers to the waitress, pointing to the Old-Fashioned glass and gestured _one more._

"Maybe you should stop," Jason said in a semi-joking tone when the barista brought his drink and slipped her a generous tip, causing her to blush red like a tomato before skipping off. "Drink some coffee, get some food in you."

"It's fine," Nico shook his head, pursed his lips, "Maybe I just need a night out."

"I'm down," Percy put in, "Whatever you want."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "After last night?"

Percy cast him a shrewd look, "You in or not, Valdez?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah."

"Jason?"

Jason swallowed a good amount of Earl Grey Latte, lapping the sweet tea flavour coating his mouth. "Can't dude. It's Reyna and I's anniversary."

"Maybe come after," Percy mischievous grin lit up his face, "After all, you went home mad early last night."

Jason sighed, "Maybe," and swirled his spoon in his tea, destroying the beautiful latte foam art that sat on top of the milky goodness, trying to brave himself for what would come tonight.


	4. chapter four

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of this stuff, belongs to R&R

WARNINGS: Features swearing, drug use, underage drinking, the works.

PAIRINGS: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, RachelxApollo (slight), RachelxOctavian (slight), Solangeo, Jeyna (past), Perachel (past), Lukabeth (past)

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **HAZEL**

Everybody knows that being part of Hong Kong's Elite means your life was no longer an obscurity, wrapped in shadows. The minute the Di-Angelo's chartered jet entered the Hong Kong's airspace, Hazel's MCM leather-wrapped phone exploded with a series of messages and news alerts.

As Hazel scrolled through and was brought up to speed with _everything_ that was happening in Hong Kong (turned out that Percy and Rachel was still on their 'off' mode, making it the longest they've ever broken up), Nico was fast-asleep in his luxurious leather seat, snoring lightly as the jet-lag has finally taken host of his body. She had slept just a few hours ago and was now lazily lounging on her leather chair as she switched over to the Instagram and started to mindlessly scrolled through only to catch a post that made her gasp.

It was Percy, Rachel's ex-but-not-ex boyfriend, and his arm around an unknown girl; some blonde model chick probably; Hong Kong's _Tattler_ had photographed them together and the comments below didn't make Hazel feel any better- _Oh my God, does this mean Rachel and Percy aren't together anymore?_

Hazel's stomach clenched as she sipped on her Perrier that the in-flight assistant had poured for her in a champagne glass. _Is it just another one of their immature 'offs' moments?_ Hazel rushed over to the Group Chat shared between her, Piper and Rachel, quickly typing out:

Hazel: _Oh my god, Rach. I just saw. Percy caught with another girl on Insta? Wtf, man. U ok?_

A chat bubble appeared. Rachel was texting back.

Rachel: Yeah, I'm fine. I can't _believe_ I was even thinking of giving him the fucker another chance.

You would think Rachel would learn. After all, they've broken up a record thirteen times since Christmas. But of course, Rachel had always been a sucker for whatever cheap apology Percy gave her. Now it seemed like she had enough.

Piper: Thank God you didn't actually get back with him. Told you he's not gonna change, Rach. Percy's a manwhore since day 1.

Rachel: I know...I couldn't believe I ever wasted my time on him.

Hazel: Hey, it's ok! You don't NEED him. I'm gonna be back in HK a week early. I think I'm gonna land in an hour? We could get brunch; cheer us up with mimosas, avocado toast, croissants?

Rachel: I can't do brunch- my mom wants me to spend time with her but since you're back, that means you can join Pipes and me for sushi night? Just for us to catch up before the craziness at Dakota's back to school party. oH btw, I might be bringing this new chick Annabeth to meet with us as well.

Hazel: Who?

Rachel; She's this new girl in town + she's gonna go to HKIS. She seems Elite material.

Piper: aight, sounds dope. we need a new member anyway after you know...

Hazel: Are u sure tho? It's sort of soon.

Rachel: No, we need this. We need a new member. Besides, I need something to do. Might as well fill up our ranks before some loser I can't control steps into that role.

Piper: Wow, nice Rach.

Rachel: Shut UP, you know what I mean! Annabeth's Elite material and she looks like she can handle being part of the squad. We need to put up a front before anyone thinks they can squeeze into our group.

Hazel: True, true. Alright, whatever you say.

Pipes: can't wait to see u tonight, hazel! The gang's back together.

Hazel: wait, what about Reyna?

Rachel: she told me it's her and Jason's anniversary. She wouldn't be free tonight and I just saw her snap; she's at the gym right now and you know she doesn't answer when she's working out

Riper: :( :( guess it's just us. Anyway since Reyna isn't going, u wanna go out as well? It IS Ladies' Night and Annabeth might wanna check out HK's nightlife.

Rachel: u know what? Fuck yeah. Let's go out. I need to be drunk to forget today. Hazel?

Hazel thought about it. After the week she had, Bianca's suicide, suddenly flying back to Venice for the funeral and then attending the wake and dealing with Nico's inaction…

Drinks and dancing and hanging out with her friends sounded _good._

Hazel: Yeah, I'm down. Count me in xx

* * *

Most people passing by the sprawling s palatial white stucco estate upon the lush greens of Clearwater Bay Peninsula would likely assume it belonged to a foreign country's embassy, but the Elysian Country Club was one of the Hong Kong's most private and exclusive country clubs. Located out on the eastern shore, it was a place that boasted itself as the recreational facility for the rich and the expensive and its restrictive membership had an eight-year waiting list open only to the most established families.

It was one of Hazel's favourite places in the world, mostly because it had an absolutely amazing equestrian club with world-trained instructors and all type of beautiful horses, from graceful Appaloosas and majestic Percherons.

In times like these, Hazel can only find comfort in riding, which allowed for her troubles to melt away.

Riding had always made her feel better; like for once, issues of Nico and school and Rachel disappeared and all that mattered was the horse beneath her legs, galloping powerfully over obstacles and the greenscape, a liberating sense of freedom and engulfing herself in the senses of the world; from the warmth of the summer sun to the vibrant evergreen lands overlooking the turquoise waters encircling the small island, riding was like Rachel Dare's spa-days.

It was essential to maintaining her sanity.

Besides, riding was a chance for her to feel out of control for once. As a member of the Levesque-Di Angelo family, it was mandatory to be in constant control of her image. Her father, Hades Di Angelo, was adamant their reputations were intact, spotless and squeaky clean. Unlike the Dares, the Jacksons and the Graces, the Di Angelos were still highly regarded as the _nouveau riche,_ blatantly looked down upon by blue-blooded old-money families that ran the foreign social circles of Hong Kong due to their massive, inherently wealthy family members from generations and generations of elite figures in society all over the world, flaunting their sacrosanct titles across the globe. Her father was a self-made man and she was only second generation rich, which made her status and title diminish in comparison to all her friends. Regardless, her father's wealth encompassing the diamonds and rubies industry forced everybody around him to look at them as a burgeoning force to make business with.

Still, her father never failed to remind her how every step counted and if they wanted to be perceived as equals with the Elite and be seen as part of the In Crowd, they had to _be_ like them. Their academic records had to be stellar, stellar enough to guarantee a place in Ivy League colleges or Red Brick Universities, and their activities had to impress their expensive friends and colleagues. Nico was a Peabody scholar and a talent for handling his father's cousins and Bianca was a philanthropic at heart, featured in the soirees section in gossip and fashion magazines, a fixture in the social pages with equally high-profile girls her age, Thalia and Hylla. She, on the other hand, utilised her passion for dressage at an early age to compete and win horseriding competitions.

In order to distract herself from the business and the stringent expectations of her like, horseriding was a way for Hazel to relax, not think about the next hurdle she needed to jump over and just lose control once in a while. Unlike Rachel, Hazel liked the feeling of not knowing everything, the ability to figure out things for herself slowly as fate may precede it.

Rachel, on the other hand, wallowed herself in anxiety the minute something deviated from the normal course of absolute perfection.

As Hazel marched through the glass-and-steel structure of Elysian Country Club, passing by the pool pavilion, a white travertine fortress that spanned the swimming pool like a postmodern Taj Mahal with tropical Javanese rattan beach lounges, and followed the footpath wounding around the coral rock gardens towards an open green field of the equestrian obstacle course.

She smoothed out her tight ecru Lacoste polo top and her Robinson's beige riding jeans and tightened her frizzy dark hair into her short high ponytail before dusting her leather gloved hands and travelled over to the stables, where Hylla, the instructor in at the moment, was taking out two horses out of their pens.

"Hey, Hazel! You're back from Italy?"

Hazel nodded, "Yep."

"How was it?" _You mean my step-sister's funeral, the one who committed suicide? Yeah, fine._

"It was okay," she forced out a laugh.

"You sure?"

 _God,_ what was it with everybody asking her this question recently?

"Yeah, definitely," Hazel fibbed a perfect fake smile.

"Oh, by the way, I just groomed Arion for you. That horse of yours has a temper on him. He's been awfully cranky since you haven't been around."

Hazel's smile became genuine at the thought of her favourite horse. "Ah, that's just him. Thanks so much for taking care of him, by the way."

"No problem!"

Hazel trod closer towards the stables, where she saw Arion lazily chewing on some hay. He was such a beautiful horse; golden fur scintillating in the sun and a mane as dark as coal. He nudged her in the nose when she approached him and she chuckled, patting down his mane. "Did you miss me, boy?"

Arion whined, giving a puffy answer, and she laughed.

"I miss you too, buddy. Wanna go for a ride?"

* * *

LEO

Leo Valdez's head was pounding, feeling as if he had just been smashed in the head with a two-pound hammer and run over by a tractor, and his headache worsened when a shrill voice began to make a noise in his bed.

"Did you _hear_ that Percy Jackson was found with another girl at M1NT Club?" _Please don't talk._ "Of course you did! You're one of Percy's best friends. Speaking of which, are you going to Dakota's end of summer back-to-school penthouse party? I heard everybody's gonna be there...Travis, Connor, Katie Gardner, Piper Mclean…" Giggles and soft fingers striking his arms. He made a low, guttural noise that could've been translated as _of course I did_ or _get the hell off me._ This chick, however, decided on Option Number 1 and continued her advances.

"...and I was wondering if we could go together and-" He caught her hand, which had been slipping dangerously low, and threw it as he sat up groggily and blinked his eyes open. Walls painted an eggshell white and lined with dark pinewood panels greeted him. He stared upwards at the impossibly tall ceilings and his headache somewhat magnified. How much had he drunk last night? Why had he let Percy talk him into all those _Imperial_ vodkas? And Krug? He felt awful, like the urge to vomit was forever lingering in his mouth. Slowly rising- and purposely ignoring the girl's protests- he stood up and started to search for his boxers.

"Look," he began without looking at her, "Last night was fun but it's not going to happen ever again." Firm and direct, that was the only way he could deal with girls like these, girls who wanted him to be his _girlfriend_ because of who he was- Leo Valdez, son of engineering mogul Hephaestus Valdez, and voted most likely to take over the $6o billion dollar company. Girls who never really cared about what he felt, and used him as much as he used them. He knew who he was- a trophy, a prize draped upon their arms like a pair of dangling two-carat diamond _Cartier_ earrings they wanted to wear. He was like accessories to garner jealousy from their peers, envy from strangers, grudging admiration from enemies disguised as friends. He wanted girls and then he wanted them to leave him alone.

She stared at him, brown eyes wide with colours of well-lit light reflected in them, flushing gold as the sun shone through the windows of his luxury Las-Vegas style triplex, which fronted an infinity pool that overlooked the world-class view of Hong Kong's famous urban metropolis. The blue twilight morning had settled into another humid, summer day morning. But regardless, Leo had no chance to bathe in the admiration of the city skyline levelling with Kowloon's peninsula as the girl's eyes grew wider- if that was even possible- with anger and shock. "What do you _mean_ it's not going to happen again?"

He winced at the sharp shrillness of her tone, which pierced him like a shard of glass entering a sensitive part of his body. He rubbed his eyes. God, he must've been _really, really_ drunk to have chosen this girl.

"Look, you're a very lovely girl," he started, forcing a fake smile, as he found his boxers under the bed where he must have kicked it off, and put it on,"But I don't we're right for each other. I'm not in the right...um, emotional place to start a relationship right now so if you would leave that would be great."

"You're just gonna make me go?" She sounded genuinely distraught. "Just like that?"

"Just like that, Heather."

"My name is _Hesper."_

Leo cringed. Whoops. "Yeah, that's what I said."

" _Why?_ "

Why? Leo almost wanted to roll his eyes. Because he was drunk? Because he was stupid? Because he was wild? Because he was Leo Valdez, one of Hong Kong International School's most eligible bachelor and a certified member of the Elite?

"Because I really need an aspirin."

"You're a bastard!" she shrieked and threw a pillow- _his_ pillow- at his face. Leo just stood there calmly as she quickly wiggled into her last-night clothes; a Balmain sequin dress that was shorter than some actual shorts. She retrieved a Shu Uemura lip moisturizer from her blue leather hobo bag and lightly dabbed her bottom lip. "You'll regret this." She cried dramatically and Leo felt slightly annoyed.

Leo was many things- he was an alcoholic. He was a player. He was heartless as many girls would call him when it comes to the regard of their feelings. Yes,…he was many things but it wasn't as though the girls who clamoured around him ever made it _hard_ for him to pick off their halos and break their _oh-so-innocent_ façade.

It's like he was an asshole for clarifying that all he wanted was casual sex. It wasn't like she was _forced_ to have sex with him.

"I'll get the butler to escort you out," he said through gritted teeth, avoiding the urge to argue. The sooner he got rid of her, the better. She glared at him as he exited out of his bedroom and called his butler, Buford, to ascend the stairs and informed him to get rid of the girl as fast as possible. Soon enough, Buford politely brought her to the foyer of his the $72 million dollar apartment, her black strappy _Giuseppe Zanotti_ heels clacking noisily at the black and white tiled floor as she made her way down. His three-tiered apartment was not designed like most traditional homes; it was wide open with narrow corridors so one motion with a zipper and it was echoed throughout the whole house. When Buford finally closed the door on her, and the sounds of her shoes hitting the floor dissipated, Leo heaved out a sigh of relief.

Thank _God._

"Thank you," he said politely to Buford, who smiled at him and bowed his head before disappearing off to his duties.

"Who was that?" An amused familiar voice asked from behind him. _Nyssa._ Ah shit.

"Nobody," he shrugged.

Nyssa emerged out of her bedroom, hair tousled and curlier than usual from a night's sleep. She was wearing a silk pastel pink La Perla nightgown, which made her tan cinnamon skin appear more striking than usual. Even in her pyjamas, Nyssa Barrera was still regal and beautiful, untouched by anything.

"Sure it was," Nyssa gave an unfeminine snort. "Do you want breakfast? Are you hungover?"

Leo smiled. He forgot how unbelievably chill Nyssa was. It was one of the things he loved about her. As an ex-HKIS student, she knew how wild the parties could get and how crazy it was so she was actually cool with most of the things. It was one of the reasons why his house was the impromptu party house since his father lived part-time in Chicago- where the headquarters of his business was- and part-time in Hong Kong and part-time on a plane. His father, too busy to raise his own child, had decided to leave him in the care of his cousin, Nyssa Barrera, who, like Leo, came from the kind of families for whom drinking was as commonplace as blowing your nose. Nonetheless, Nyssa was never ever surprised to find almost two hundred slurring sixteen-year-olds passed out on the living room floor.

"Yeah sure," Leo replied loftily, scratching his head. "I'm gonna go shower...and get rid of the smell."

Nyssa laughed as she sipped on her Perrier. "You go do that."

Without any more words, Leo headed back to his bedroom and jumped into the shower. His bathroom was not the usual bathroom- for once it was massive and the walls were pebbled, giving the whole place a calming, Japanese Shinto vibe with cherry blossoms sprouting out of bamboo vases, and the next that it was completely luxurious as it was part of the custom built spa courtesy of his father's gift to him when he turned sixteen a few months ago, which consisted of a steam room, sauna, a whirlpool and a private massage room. On one side of the bathroom, there was even a small fireplace that was controlled by a switch on the wall.

Nonetheless, Leo ignored all of those, stepped in the shower and with a five-minute rinse, he stepped out, feeling better, warmer and less hungover. His headache was still a reigning feature but it had dulled in comparison to the pain he felt when he first woke up. Emerging out of his bedroom spotting a Ralph Lauren moss-green polo shirt and shorts, he felt more refreshed than ever

Now where the _hell_ was his phone?

Ah! There it was. Leo found his shiny iPhone 7 sitting on the quilted leather sofa in his living room. He grabbed it, slid the lock screen open and began reading all his notifications. He checked Facebook momentarily and smirked when he saw the invitation for Dakota's annual back-to-school end of summer penthouse party, which often took place at the Ritz. Another day, another party. He didn't even hesitate to mark himself as _going._

Dakota's annual end-of-summer party was always a must-go. It was insane- a night where all of the Elite kids in Hong Kong came out to play. It was hosted at the summer's prime party spot; a penthouse from the _Ritz_ rented for the night by Dakota Chevalier, HKIS's resident alcoholic king and boyfriend of Gwendolyn Kozak, one of the country's youngest and most sought-after private school tennis champion. Nonetheless, as a certified member of the Elite, he would break the bank providing everybody with bottles of champagne and Grey Goose the size of bodies and transform the whole Ritz into a playground for the top 1 percent of the one percent children. Besides, there was always a scandal at Dakota's parties. Last year, police raided the place and found almost six drug cartels' worth of cocaine and practically every girl cheated on her boyfriend. And the year before that, Rachel Dare and Percy Jackson were caught having sex by the balcony and everybody filmed it.

Leo grinned at the memories. Yep, he was _definitely_ going. And he has no doubt that this year would be the most interesting one yet to watch.

* * *

 **and there it is the fourth installment of the In-Crowd! Thank you so SO much for the reviews, they make me feel really good about this story! Anyway, be sure to review (let's try to get to 30?). AND NEXT chapter will look at Reyna and possibly Octavian? Maybe I can make him likable? Who knows?**


	5. chapter five

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of this stuff, belongs to R&R

WARNINGS: Features swearing, drug use, underage drinking, the works.

PAIRINGS: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, RachelxOctavian, RachelxApollo (slight), Solangeo, Jeyna (past), Perachel (past), Lukabeth (past)

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

REYNA

"Honey, please get off your phone. It's rude at the lunch table."

Reyna sighed, pursing her lips as she flickered her gaze away from the group chat she shared with the girls- Hazel, Rachel and Piper- and switched her phone into a sleeping mode before twisting the clasp of her Vivienne Westwood grey velvet bag her mother had made her look a little more put-together, which was implying she was far too casual for the current affair. And considering they lounging on the outside terrace at Yam, the organic café outside of the Elysian Country Club, Reyna supposed that her mother was right- her faded _Rag & Bone_ jeans and her boring black _Michael Kors_ knit top was not right for the place- a beautiful patio with delicate the umbrella-adorned tables and white orchids sprouting of every black obsidian vase placed at the centre of every table- but it was the best Reyna could pull together in fifteen minutes after her hour and a half gym session.

Her mother, Bella Arellano sighed as she hypocritically checked her own phone before looking at her husband. "Can you please call Hylla and ask her what's taking her so long? I have a meeting with a client at two."

Her father, Petro Arellano, rolled his neck around. When he wasn't a Hong Kong's private banking world, he was furiously cycling every morning at his 50-minute long spinning classes in colourful spandex shirts and bike pants. All that cycling gave him chronically sore shoulders.

"I can't miss this meeting," Bella Arellano went on in an irritated tone.

Reyna and her parents were currently waiting for Reyna's sister, Hylla, to meet them for lunch. It was a big celebratory lunch because Hylla had just graduated from Harvard undergrad a year early and had gotten into Wharton's School of Business for her post-grad. It was a very big deal. Especially for a family like Reyna's, who prioritized success and academics over everything.

In fact, the school was going to be starting next week. There was Dakota's party to even celebrate _that_ before she has to surrender herself to this year's jam-packed schedule: the IB program, leadership training, charity drive organizing, student council, being the Head Girl, prom committee, tennis practice, and sending in summer program applications ASAP, since everyone knew that the best way to get into an Ivy was to get into one of their pre-college summer camps. It was busy, busy, busy.

Reyna sighed, just thinking about it. It was _exhausting._ Would she even have time for a social life? Would she even be able to breathe? Or spending quality moments with her boyfriend, Jason? Speaking of Jason…

Reyna stole a glance at her mother, who was now discussing with her father about doing renovations for their Saint Tropez summer home and quickly unlock her phone to check any messages from Jason. _Hey, Rey, so I book for Moshulu. I know it's your favourite x._

She smiled down and typed back a reply: _That sounds so good. Can't wait xx._

"Reyna! No phones."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, she pursed her lips. "Sorry, mom."

"Mom!" a familiar voice called from behind Reyna.

Hylla swooped to the other side of the table and gave each of her parents a huge kiss. She hadn't changed since high school: her dark hair was still its cookie-cutter mid-back length, pulled up in a high ponytail on top of her head. She wore no makeup except for a little foundation, and she wore a modest Tocca dress of a checkered pattern black kitten heels and a professional black cardigan, making her ready-for-office outfit appear more feminine.

Reyna waited for her sister to greet her but it never came as Hylla's dark gaze conveniently skipped Reyna and took the seat right next to her father. "It's so great to see you."

Reyna cleared her throat.

"Oh Reyna, hey." It wasn't as warm as the greeting Hylla used for their parents. "You've put on some weight."

Reyna bristled but if she was annoyed or offended, she didn't let it show. Instead, she poured herself a bottle of Poland Spring water into the unnecessary champagne glass the restaurant set out for her. "Its muscle mass," Reyna remarked, just as deceptively sweet.

Their parents had bred them to have a quiet yet long-standing rivalry as the competition was 'good for the soul'. Nonetheless, no matter what happened, Reyna was always losing. While Reyna had achieved her head girl letter for junior year, Hylla had it when she was only a freshmen. Reyna held a diploma in the violin but Hylla had played at Carnegie Hall. Reyna came second place in the seventh-grade International Mathematics Olympiad; Hylla was first. Reyna was in charge of yearbook staff this year, volunteered for the 24HRS Street Feeding Service program and was chosen to represent their school at the World Scholar Cup but Hylla did all those things her junior year plus travelled to Vietnam to train for a marathon to raise awareness for leukaemia. No matter how much Reyna worked, Reyna would always hold the runner-up in comparison to Hylla.

Reyna sipped her water and watched as Hylla launched into a conversation about everything that was great and 'intellectually stimulating' at the university. _This is the worst._

"So is college really different from high school?" Reyna questioned Hylla, willing herself to keep the animosity out of her tone.

"It is," Hylla gushed and adjusted the strap of her dress. "It's so much more...challenging. I really like it. What about you? How's school? It's starting next week, right?"

Reyna nodded. "Yep," she replied, "I can't wait."

"Are you going for World Scholars this year?"

"Yes."

"Are you president?"

Reyna swallowed hard. "VP."

Hylla stared long at Reyna as if she were sizing her up. "Oh well, too bad. Anyway, you should be glad it worked out that way. I was President for World Scholars and it's _so_ much work! I barely had time for anything else!"

"Good for you," Reyna shot back flatly. She'd run for the spot last spring but had been beaten out and had to take the VP slot. She hated losing at anything.

"Hmm," Hylla's eyes screamed victory as she smiled an _aww-poor-thing_ grin over the lilac and peony centrepiece.

"Can you excuse me?" Reyna dizzily shoved her seat back from the table and stood up. "I'll be right back." She didn't wait for a reply as she walked across the boat's wooden floor, down the carpeted main stairs, and out the front entrance. She needed to get to dry land.

* * *

The August air was humid and smelled of salty sea air as Reyna walked around the country club, fuming. The sun was so bright she could feel her tan getting even more golden. Hylla was a _shit_ sister, the perfect gold star, and no matter how hard she tried…

Maybe, it was because she was adopted and Hylla wasn't. It was common knowledge in Reyna's family; her parents had never tried to hide it. They'd told her that her adoption was a last-minute scramble and they'd never met her birth mother. Maybe that was why she was constantly second leagues to Hylla. After all, Hylla was their biological daughter.

As Reyna sat by herself on one of the idyllic, iron-wrought benches, she saw a bunch of girls in horse-riding gear emerging out of the barn. One of them was a girl with that signature frizzy dark hair, tennis-muscled thighs and a purple Lacoste polo. It was a very Hazel Levesque look. She squinted at the girl's black wavy hair. Wait. The girl turned around as she was caught mid-smile, her warm chocolate brown skin glinting with a sheen of sweat in the golden sun. The minute Reyna met those liquid amber eyes, emboldened by the sun like pieces of shattered gold, Reyna's suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed Hazel Levesque.

 _Hazel Levesque: Number-four on the Elite List,_ Reyna's mind noted. The Italian-American dark skin beauty belonged to one of the world's most powerful diamond cartels, daughter to the 'Jewel King' by his second marriage and half-sister to Nico Di-Angelo, another member of the Elite List. Along with Reyna, she was friends with the other girls who were notorious members of the In-Crowd.

"Hazel," she called out to the horseriding field.

Startled, Hazel turned around and brightened when she noticed Reyna. "Reyna," the girl greeted cheerfully, "Hey! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Lunch, with my parents," Reyna responded, " _Hylla's_ back."

"Oh shit," Hazel scrunched her nose. She knew how much Reyna disliked her older sister.

"How was Italy?"

Hazel feigned interest in the ground as she twirled with the ends of her hair- a nervous habit of hers. "Good. Hey, so you really won't be joining us tonight?"

Reyna shook her head. "Can't. It's Jason and I's anniversary. Six months, you know."

"Wow," Hazel replied, "Big deal."

Reyna supposed it was. She really didn't think about it. Six months in high school, especially in high schools like Hong Kong International School was practically forever. "Yeah, I guess."

The thing about their relationship was that it happened so...fast. They had been friends forever. Their families were closely aligned- the elite sacrosanct family of the world, with their trust fund playboys and their star-studded debutantes so they've known each other since forever. She knew Jason since they were babies in cashmere sweaters. Their parents were friends, so naturally, they became friends. She started dating Jason, mostly because her mother suggested it, and luckily, everything fell into place since then.

She could see her future from now. She had always dreamt of Yale- or more, like her parents dreamt that for her. It was the expectation in a family like the Arellanos, with their impossibly high standards of an Ivy school only. She was one of the best students in her year and she had a stellar record of extracurriculars, and so did Jason. Jason was Head Boy, like her, and did all the extra-curriculars expected of the Golden Boy. They would be off to Yale together, rent out a cosy apartment in New Haven, graduate, become top-dollar executives in whatever jobs they were doing, have three kids, and grow old in a super exclusive luxury summer house in the Bahamas. At only seventeen, she had her whole life mapped out.

The thought didn't settle so well in her stomach.

* * *

 **OCTAVIAN**

"Her, definitely her." Michael Varus whispered.

"No, I don't even _know_ who she is." Octavian Solis snorted at the random blonde by the hotel desk as her head fell back in laughter, shimmery yellow curls tucked under a jewelled headband, and tipped back his glass. Only ice was left. He swore.

The boys of the Legion Academy for Boys was currently day-drinking at the Star Lounge at the Ritz, which was big and swanky, filled with comfy armchairs and ottomans and circular banquettes, so that the guests could feel like they were having their own private party at each table. It was usually better looking at night, where the walls would be lit with dozens of black candles, flickering in the dimly lit room, and the DJ would be playing mellow lounge beats on a turntable while the bar was already jammed with people, dressed in the hippest fashions and sipping pastel-coloured cocktails. At three in the afternoon, however, it was bland and bright with the sun shining so brightly through the slanting glass walls, it made even the slightest hangover feel ten times worse. It was also kind of empty and dead.

But Octavian didn't care what time it was—he was always in need of a drink.

Bryce Lawrence rattled the ice cubes in his glass. "Who wants another?" he offered. "I'll make them."

Octavian held out his glass. "Thanks, Bryce," he said. "I'm so fucking thirsty. They locked the damned booze cabinet up in the Hilton. Can you believe it?"

"My maid found my coke stash," grumbled Michael in sync, "I had to pay her 1500 hong kong dollars so she wouldn't rat me out."

Octavian laughed and accepted the drink Bryce had refilled for him as Bryce plunked himself down on a square ottoman beside him. He took a long deep gulp of his Haig Club scotch and it slid down his throat like a river of pure heat. His eyes flickered to the open view in front of him, watching birds take flight from the bronzed treetops surrounding the roof of hotels around them. Tourists and working-class people milled through the streets, shifting towards the fast pace nature of Hong Kong. Somewhere among them, his eyes found a girl, her strawberry hair hung loose, just touching her back, with freckles dotting her pale face. She was very beautiful, and she was also clearly very wealthy. She looked familiar and foreign all at the same time. This girl was model-thin and wore a vintage t-shirt, capri pants, ballet flats and a Tiffany charm bracelet, stacked with emeralds brighter than her eyes. She was sipping on a half-finished latte as she cruised up the curb and stepped into the sleek Lincoln appeared to be waiting for her.

"Rachel Dare," Michael Varus said to him, noticing his line of vision. "Percy Jackson's girlfriend, I think. One of those snotty HKIS Queen Bees."

Octavian's pale blond eyebrows raised at the mention of his infamous rival's name. So _this_ pretty little redhead was his girlfriend. Huh.

"Oh no," Bryce groaned, "I know what you're thinking. Octavian, _don't._ We can't mess with those HKIS girls. Not after what happened last year in Prague. Besides, Rachel Dare...isn't she daughter of _Dare Enterprises,_ you know your Dad's rival company?"

"Which makes her an even _more_ suitable candidate for the Black List."

The Black List was the tradition in the Legion Academy for Boys. It had been for almost a century when it first started as an all-boys school for the colonials superiors to send their kids to. The Black List was an example of what the epileptic royalty from their villas of exile could do. Legion Academy for Boys had a certain taste for delicate debutantes. Little princesses full of pride and rubies, waiting for their virtue and dignity to be robbed, and boys of the Legion Academy made a game of which of the most precious princess they can ruin. And somehow, the taste of Rachel Dare's heart in pieces in his mouth was delicious.

Bryce still shook his head in firm opposition. "That's not a good idea. Just pick someone...I don't know. Besides, Rachel Dare would never go for you. You're the son of her dad's rival and she has a boyfriend, who she knows hates you."

Octavian's mind remained on her face. Even if he had looked at it for something of a mere ten seconds, it seared with vivacity. Red hair so violently bright she was hard to ignore and eyes so green he felt like he was drowning in emerald lakes.

Besides, her position as Percy Jackson's girlfriend was rather odd. Jackson was notorious for his multitude of affairs and hook-ups with numerous women throughout the whole peninsula. The idea that Percy Jackson could maintain and swear loyalty to one person and one person only was laughable, considering that reputation. But he had no doubt that Rachel Dare was Jackson's Jackie O, which meant she was the one that mattered most. If he stole Dare from right under Jackson's grasp...

He had always hated Jackson, mostly because Jackson had always stood in the way of what he wanted. For example, they were currently vying for the role of President for the Gentlemen Club, a private all-boys society of the Elite. It was where male members of Hong Kong came to congregate, plan the largest ragers and build connections for the future. Nonetheless, to be a part of the Gentlemen Club suggested you were at the creme de la creme of the social hierarchy. And to be president meant you were the best of the best. Octavian's father had been President so naturally, it was expected for Octavian to follow through. But Jackson, being the 'relaxed' likeable guy he was, seemed to be a potential candidate for the spot as well.

 _Not on my watch,_ Octavian thought.

"Boyfriends really doesn't matter." Octavian dismissed Bryce. "After all, Jackson isn't exactly... _faithful._ Am I right? And what better way to exact a revenge by dating your rival? Only to be played into our hands, of course. As the Black List rules states…"

"For hearts to be broken," Michael Varus recited from his pure memory, his devilish grin revealing two sharp front incisors, giving his face a vampire-esque appearance. With his dark hair, pale looks and European structured features, Varus was a favourite among the ladies. Girls couldn't resist him, of course. And Michael constantly bagged girls like it was a sport.

"Exactly." Then Octavian stood up, dusting off the seat of his neatly pressed Brooks Brothers khakis. It was Saturday and it was the school holidays, but he still wore the same clothes he wore every weekday as a sophomore at the Legion Academy for Boys. It was the unofficial Prince of the Hong Kong Elite uniform, the same uniform he and his classmates had been wearing since they'd started nursery school together at Legion Academy's Presbyterian.

"And it's time for the games to begin."

* * *

 **SO THERE WE HAVE IT. INTRODUCTIONS FOR ALL THE CHARACTERS.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ANNABETH AND PERCY, FOCUSING ON ANNABETH'S DINNER WITH THE GIRLS and meeting Percy for the first time! EEK**

 **anyway, please leave a review! let's try to get 40, eh?**


	6. chapter six

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own any of this stuff, belongs to R&R

WARNINGS: Features swearing, drug use, underage drinking, the works.

PAIRINGS: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, RachelxApollo (slight), RachelxOctavian (slight), Solangeo, Jeyna (past), Perachel (past), Lukabeth (past)

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

ANNABETH

Annabeth Chase was brimming with anticipation as she and Rachel Dare pranced into the front foyer of the restaurant, with its glossy ebony-panelled walls and dramatic black-marble-and-steel staircase leading to the dining room. One of the hosts behind a highly polished Macassar ebony desk recognized Rachel at once and rushed up to her, bowing deeply.

"Miss Dare, how may I help you?"

Rachel was checking her doll-pink Dior lipstick in the tiny mirror of her Jim Thompson silk lipstick case. "Oh hi, we have a reservation at 7 for four," Rachel supplied simply, her American accent twinging to have a slight British lilt as she removed her gold-rimmed Cutler and Gross sunglasses, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. "Can we also have a private room, please?"

The host glanced at the clipboard and pursed her lips into a tight smile. "Yes, you may, of course. Follow me and I'll show you to your table."

Rachel grinned at Annabeth as they followed the host a series of sumptuous spaces, passing by sleek lounges panelled in golden sycamore, barstools upholstered in whale foreskin, and a salon with a ceiling that glowed like a James Turrell installation. "I love this place," she gushed to Annabeth as the hosts gestured them to their seats and they took their places on the table, "Their unagi is _so_ good and they have the best sake here."

Annabeth frowned as she settled into the barstool."Sake? But isn't that...alcoholic?"

Rachel giggled, her reddish blonde curls cascading down her porcelain-like face. "Well, _duh."_ She said it as if Annabeth was stupid as if being a teenager and drinking openly at a restaurant was a common thing.

"But don't they card you?" Annabeth questioned cluelessly. In America, where the legal drinking age was twenty-one, it was near impossible to get alcohol without an older person buying it for you and even then, Annabeth never hung out with those kids who partied, drank or did that kind of stuff. It was more for the infamous high school parties popular kids were invited to and it was not like Annabeth was crushingly unpopular, she was just normally disinterested in drinking anyway. But here…

It seemed like it was all they did.

"Oh no, sweetie. That doesn't happen here," Rachel replied sweetly, straightening her sleeveless Giambattista Valli black-and-red floral-print dress which bore a dangerous peekaboo slit on the side of her dress, showcasing her slim model-esque glutes hanging by the barstool's edge. She placed her red Céline knotted lambskin clutch on her lap and opened up the menu. "Why don't we split a sashimi platter. It's something to start before the others arrived."

Smacking her glossy lips together, Annabeth gazed down at the menu and widened her eyes at the price of the dish. Thirty-five dollars for a few slices of raw fish? Jesus Christ, what was it? Magic?

Swallowing her surprise to seem like the type of girl who usually cashes out thirty-five dollars on fish, Annabeth agreed to it with excitement fraught in her tone. "Sure, let's go for it." Annabeth nervously tugged at the hem of the new glittering silver halter top that Rachel had bought for her this morning and ran her fingers down the Karen Millen black skin-tight leather pants hugging her toned, athletic hips to hide her anxiety.

"Cool," Rachel replied loftily before signalling the waitress with a click of her long, polished red nails.

Immediately, the cocktail waitress appeared.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes, of course. We'll have a sashimi platter and four pints of sake," She told the waitress, and later saw Annabeth's confused expression: "I'm ordering for Piper and Hazel as well," she explained.

 _Oh, so they drink as well._

"Rachel, hey!" A voice called from behind them. Annabeth turned to look at the girl calling Rachel's name and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as two gorgeous girls slink across the restaurant, all eyes on them.

"Hey, you!" A tall brunette head straight to Rachel for a one arm hug, air-kissing her on the cheeks, before flickering her multi-coloured eyes onto Annabeth, "You must be Annabeth! Hi, I'm Piper Mclean and this is Hazel Levesque."

Hazel stuck out her manicured fingers to shake her hand. Hazel's hand was cold. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"You too," Annabeth said in a hazy daze, still outright staring at them. She used to think Rachel was one of the most beautiful girls she ever looked at but Piper took the cake. She was so beautiful she didn't even seem real. She was lithe with an emaciated haute couture frame that was packed into a slinky cobalt blue halter-neck Gaultier jumpsuit and Roberto Cavalli leather pumps. Her dark chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail to display her French high cheekbones and her perfect ski-slope nose. Annabeth's self-esteem just dropped a solid amount just looking at her.

Hazel was pretty striking as well, with those warm, scintillating amber-gold eyes that caught on fire whenever the lights hit them, transforming them into liquid gold, and her enviously smooth cinnamon cocoa skin. She was petite and delicate, reminding Annabeth of a fairytale princess in her pretty black-and-white Lanvin shift dress with a Chanel minaudière by her side. Her Vintage Cartier Tank Américaine wristwatch glimmered elegantly around her wrist.

"I love your shoes!" Hazel squealed as she pecked Rachel on the cheeks. Rachel was wearing Charlotte Olympia red flats with a gold buckle, matching her dress and hair.

"Thanks! Got them on sale at Club 21."

"Have you already ordered?" Piper asked Rachel as she took a seat beside her.

"Just an appetizer and some sake for all of us."

"Thank god," grumbled Piper.

"Why?" laughed Hazel sarcastically yet teasingly, her voice full of banter intention. "Did your mom lecture you about your credit card bills _again?"_

"Oh please, my mom knows those Dior boots and Louboutins were to die for. And she knows I need them for my casting calls."

"Oh, you're a model?" Annabeth finally mumbled something out loud in front of her.

Piper nodded. "My mom's a fashion designer and she's making me walk her show. I've booked some other shows as well for Hong Kong's fashion week last month for the summer."

"Not just _some_ other shows," Hazel rolled her eyes, crossing her legs "Piper booked, like, seven shows. She managed to even snag Dior and Valentino."

Piper's cheeks flushed crimson. "Oh please, that's because my _mom_ knows the coordinator."

Hazel shook her head. "She's just being modest. What about you? Rachel told me you used to live in the States, right?"

"Right, yeah. I lived in San Francisco my whole life," Annabeth said as the dish arrived. There were even cuts of multiple types of fish on the rectangular plate, along with ginger, wasabi and a lemon wedge.

"Ooh, you live in San Fran?" Piper illuminated in excitement. "I _love_ California; my Dad lives in LA actually."

"Oh, he's American?"

"Yeah, my mom's French, Dad's American," Piper elaborated as she wielded her chopsticks with a strange yet graceful expertise, dipping her sashimi into soy sauce. Annabeth's fingers clamped up in horror as she picked up the chopsticks, her heart racing. She had no idea how to even _used_ chopsticks. "I was born in London though."

"For the EU passport, right?" cackled Rachel, "But that's kinda useless now." Rachel's phone buzzed and she went off to check it as Hazel launched into a conversation with Piper about her trip to Italy.

Annabeth watched Rachel as she read the new message on her phone and saw the happiness drained out of her face, anger replacing it fast.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"Nothing," Rachel gritted her teeth, shoving her phone back into her bag.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just...it's my boyfriend." She chewed her lips. The waitress brought them their sake. Rachel grabbed hers and downed it in eight seconds flat. Well, shit. "Or ex-boyfriend," she finished it with a humourless laugh.

"What did he do?"

"More like, what _didn't_ he do," Rachel ran a hand through her thick red hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her only jewellery was a pair of cabochon ruby earrings from Solange Azagury-Partridge.

"What- did he, like, talk to other girls?"

"And fuck them," Rachel commented nastily.

"Oh shit. Jesus, Rachel. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I should've expected this from him. It's Percy Jackson...he's always been like this." She stared forlornly at her empty sake glass, then she gestured at the waitress. Another one.

"Are you talking about Percy again?" Hazel butted in sharply. "I told you not to waste any more breath over that asshole. This is _girl's_ night. We shouldn't even be discussing this."

Piper sipped her sake, "Exactly, Red. Why are you still hung up on him?"

"I don't know! We've been through so much and we've been together for so long! I still can't believe he would betray me like this... _again."_

"Excuse me, ladies," A young butler approached them, balancing a circular tray of cocktails with his right hand.

Annabeth followed the waiter's gaze towards the bar, where two older men were looking at them. They threw a wink at her, which made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. She lifted her top, hoping it wasn't showing too much cleavage.

On the other hand, Rachel gave them a sultry look, pouting her lips into a flirty smile, and raised her cocktails, thanking them. "They're cute," remarked Hazel slyly, grabbing the one with clear liquid and a lemon peel. "But not Frank Zhang cute."

Annabeth noticed Piper looking over to see who had sent them the drinks and the smile disappearing from her face when she saw who they were. Her eyes widened, her mouth tightened. She appeared terrified. Annabeth was expecting Piper to react but she said nothing as Rachel delicately pushed a glass over to her, oblivious to her panic. "You can have the Screaming Orgasm since I know that's your favourite."

"Yes, yes, of course," Piper tucked her trembling legs beneath the table, taking a hasty breath and a long sip of her drink.

Rachel turned over to her, "Do you want the Lemon Drop or the Tequila Sunrise?"

Annabeth's mouth hung open as she stared at the colourful cocktails, "Um, the first one?" Annabeth had never heard of either of them, but surely a girly drink wasn't too strong. If she came home the least bit tipsy, her parents would kill her.

Taking a short sip of her drink, Annabeth noticed Piper was visibly perturbed. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am," Piper made a failed attempt to smile; Hazel and Rachel were scrutinising her too. At one go, she downed her entire cocktail and sprang to her feet. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom, okay?"

She dashed off, disappearing before they could even say a word.

* * *

PERCY

Leo Valdez's Brewster green Rolls-Royce was waiting in the driveway to ferry Percy to his place but with his destination just six blocks away, he decided to walk. It was an unseasonably cool evening for early June, and as he strolled along the sprawling city, Percy could still remember a morning in Hong Kong when he was around six years old when his father had decided to move their whole family to Asia to expand his business.

He remembered the teary goodbyes to all his uncles and aunties and the unknown fear and trepidation that was common with the anticipation of moving to a new country and starting a new life, even when he was just a kid. Especially when he was just a kid. When he was enrolled in HKIS's first grade and his eyes fell on the smooth scarlett mane of Rachel Dare and heard the sophisticated twang of her New York accent, he saw a home in her. But that was before she changed, of course.

When she was in elementary school, she was fun and carefree- just like him. She was the epitome of relaxing and cool and very unlike all the snotty Upper-East Side girls he knew, the girls who wore gloves and pearls and were obsessed with cotillions and attending ivy league schools. Rachel used to pride herself in being free of her mother's influence- the most uptight of them all, Felicia Dare. She would wear her paint-smeared HKIS uniform all over town to the Ritz, not caring about the horrified expressions worn by Felicia Dare's friends at afternoon tea. She would eat one dollar hot dogs and not fret about her weight. Then middle school came and Rachel was no longer eight; she was aware of the criticism and the need for perfection, especially for a girl coming from her pedigree, her family. She grew to become a replica of her mother- demanding, upscale, materialistic with the constant fear of tumbling down the social ladder. She was Rachel Dare and nobody would allow her to forget that.

It was then Percy realised he was in love with a girl who used to be Rachel- that eight-year-old girl who read Jean-Paul Sartre and loved existentialist art, that eight-year-old girl who guzzled down hipster coffee and didn't care about society's expectations, but she was no longer that girl. Rachel lost that girl.

But he also noticed he had changed- he was no longer the same wide-eyed innocent boy. Now he was a ghost- a ghost of his former self, who donned expensive watches and fucked beautiful models behind his girlfriend's back, running up a $48,000 bar tab at half a dozen Hong Kong night-spots and driving his new Ferrari just to feel somewhat whole, to forget that he would always come back to an empty penthouse with a father who couldn't be bothered with him and a mother who began a new life in New York with another man and her new child.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he paused in his tracks on the sidewalk, allowing people to pass him. He heard the screams of the city- the wails of ambulances, the thousand growls of cars, the trickling of the traffic lights, and opened his eyes to the dazzling scenery in front of him, making a silent wish.

Wish for what?

Well, for this empty, sad feeling of self-destruction to go away.

* * *

"Drink up, boys!" Leo yelled riotously.

Percy watched, amused, as Leo uncorked the bottle of champagne. A stream of white, frothy bubbles came shooting out of the top. Laughing, Leo angled it away from him, spilling some on the mohair cream carpet.

"Fuck," Leo swore, "Nyssa's gonna kill me. That caused her, like, a million dollars at a European auction."

"Which is, like, what? Pocket change?" snorted Nico from the side derisively. He didn't mean to be mean, though. It was honest. A million dollars _was_ like pocket change to them.

"It's _antique,"_ Leo wrinkled his nose. "I think it belongs to an Austrian emperor at one point, I'm not sure."

"Oh well, whoops," Nico shrugged as he sipped on the gold bubbly liquid. He was comfortably ensconced by one of Leo's leather sofas, overlooking the skyline and admiring the nighttime view. Almost every building seemed to be putting on some kind of light show. A few towers looked like they were edged in Day-Glo, while others pulsated neon lights like giant boom boxes.

 _Ding dong!_

Percy's head poked up from the couch. "Who's that? Leo, did you invite any more?"

Leo frowned. "Not that I know of."

Nico's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Maybe it's for Nyssa?"

"Maybe."

"I'll go check it out," offered Percy.

"Thanks, Perce," Leo called out in appreciation as Percy shook his head but smiled anyway. He traipsed through the Valdezes' elegant modernist triplex, entering the all-white marbled foyer where he was greeted by Nyssa's white phalaenopsis orchids in a see-through opaque vase. The doorbell rang again, clanging throughout the whole house.

"I'm coming!" Percy yelled. He keyed in the passcode for the door to be open and watched as the white doors unlocked itself.

In walk Rachel...and Hazel and an unknown blonde girl carrying an unconscious Piper Mclean.

Rachel's emerald eyes clashed with his and her jaw clenched; he could see a million emotions rushing through her face, threatening to break through but instead she narrowed her eyes and kept her face neutral. " _Percy?_ What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm here with Leo. What are _you_ doing here? And why is Piper unconscious?" His gaze flickered over to the unknown blonde girl loitering behind her. Their eyes met for the first time- his sea green stare and her stormy grey ones- and time suspended for a moment. His breath hitched.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Despite dressing simpler than the two other girls, she was still a stunner. She wore less makeup than them, with only some eyeliner to frame those intimidating grey eyes and glossy pink lips that winked at him under the lights. Her blonde hair fell around her in soft layers framing her heart-shaped face. Black Tahitian pearls twinkled from her ears. It wasn't too much yet enough to leave an impression.

He didn't even notice her lower body was covered in puke.

"I'm not here for you," Rachel shot at him, rushing past him and interjecting their little moment with Hazel helping her haul Piper. Percy refocused himself to his supposed girlfriend who was scowling at him. "Where the fuck is Leo? I need him."

"Living room," he said absentmindedly, going back to looking at the mystery girl that was tagging along with Rachel but she wasn't looking at him. She was more fixated on the situation- which was one passed out Piper Mclean, whose head was lolling out of Hazel's arms.

As Rachel led Piper to one of the four guest bathrooms, Percy traced Annabeth's figure. She had that perpetual sunkissed nut-brown tan similar to those from the west coast of the States, most likely California, and an athletic built. A girl who likes to run. Huh.

Hazel hit him upside the head."Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed at him violently as he bit down his lip to stifle his pain. Annabeth and Rachel didn't turn around. "Your girlfriend is carrying her unconscious best friend and you're checking out some other girl. For fuck's sake, Percy, if we weren't friends and I was totally loyal to Rachel only, I'll kick you in the balls right now."

"Jesus, Hazel. Go easy."

"Only if you start learning how to be a better boyfriend," she harrumphed.

They emerged out of the entryway and into the spacious apartment of Leo Valdez, where he could spot Annabeth trying not to let her jaw drop to the ground as she admired the massive penthouse covered head to toe in luxury. _Especially_ the dining rooms with armchairs upholstered in raw silk and a large round table with lacquered rosewood chairs by the windows, the jacuzzi, the bar, the outdoor _and_ the indoor pool. It was the perfect playground for rich kids like them.

"Rachel? Hazel?" Leo was caught off-guard when he saw the two girls trailing in with Percy and the mystery girl in tow. "What the hell-"

"Piper," Rachel said breathlessly as if one word solved everything. Understanding seeped into Leo's expression.

Nico released a rough chuckle from the corner, not even flinching, the light from a pole reflecting in his whiskey glass as he nursed a new Scotch with an orange peel and a dark maraschino cherry. "What did she do this time?"

Percy was not even fazed by it all. Piper Mclean was famous city-wide for getting _way_ too wild at parties, galas, really any event that served alcohol. The last time Percy had seen Piper drunk was three months ago at Larry's Halloween rager, which made it the longest time since she had created a drunken spectacle. So he expected Hurricane Piper to hit them soon.

"I don't know, okay," Rachel appeared majorly stressed, but that was her normal stage. "This isn't like before, guys. Something is wrong with her."

"How can you be so sure?" The mystery girl interjected from behind them, finally speaking for once. Everybody in the room cocked their head in her direction. She didn't shrink or shy away from them. Impressive. Almost all members of the inner circle were looking at her and she wasn't even terrified.

 _This girl got guts._

"Um, Rachel, who is…"

"Oh fuck, I forgot. Ugh. Everybody, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Leo, this is Nico, and," Rachel hardened when she stopped at him, "Percy. My boyfriend."

"Wait, that's still a thing?" Nico wondered.

"I don't know," snorted Rachel contemptuously, rounding up on him. Fucking hell. He was too sober for this shit. "Is it?"

Percy's nostrils flared, "Rachel-"

"I'm _not_ going to do this now," Rachel spat at him. "I don't want to talk to you. I want Piper to be okay so we'll put whatever drama we have right now behind us but don't _ever_ think we're all good. Because we're not."

Anger swelled up in him and the urge to throw back an insult was at the tip of his tongue when Hazel cut in before it could get any uglier. "Guys, _stop._ Arguing about your relationship isn't going to help Piper."

Silence settled in. Rachel couldn't even look at him. Percy feigned interest in the ground. He knew he was in the wrong. He knew it. He never meant to hurt her, not really. Sure, maybe whatever feelings he had for her had faded away but...he still cared for her. Rachel was still his friend- one of his longest friends and even if they were bickering like crazy, he never wanted to hurt her.

"Um, I'm gonna...try and get a change of clothes," Annabeth awkwardly managed, shimmying away from the group, only to realize she had no idea where she was. To her, the pad was an endless labyrinth of overpriced vases and pretentious art.

"Uh, the closet is upstairs. Nyssa won't mind if you borrow her clothes," Leo offered kindly, grinning at her impishly. "Bring a dress for Piper too, if you can."

"Sure," Annabeth nodded instructively, cracking a smile at him as she approached the polished wooden staircase. She glanced back for a moment, only to catch Percy's gaze one last time. It wasn't until she disappeared upstairs that Percy felt butterflies in his stomach.

Uh oh.

* * *

 **And there we have it, CHAPTER SIX!**

 **so sorry for the lateness but it's been a crazy few months.**

 **(hey i'm back tho)**

 **ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **LET'S TRY TO HIT FIFTY FIVE?**


	7. chapter seven

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of this stuff, belongs to R&R

WARNINGS: Features swearing, drug use, underage drinking, the works.

PAIRINGS: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, RachelxOctavian, RachelxApollo (slight), Solangeo, Jeyna (past), Perachel (past), Lukabeth (past)

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

RACHEL

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel questioned, poking her head into Nyssa Barrera's closet. Annabeth Chase was standing on the Kashmir silk carpet, admiring the rows upon rows of jewels and designer shoes blindingly arrayed on large forest green velvet trays. Dresses of every big name designer brand was displayed immaculately on glossy open wardrobes- from _Salvatore Ferragamo_ to _Emilio Pucci._ There was even a massive _Louis Vuitton_ luggage collection, indicating Nyssa's exotic jet-setting lifestyle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth said distractedly, seeming awestruck and overwhelmed by the sheer luxury of it all. "I just...I don't know where to start."

Rachel examined Annabeth; she was tall but not in a high fashion model sort of tall- like Piper- and she was lean, athletic with that whole volleyball beach babe going for her, especially with her warm bronze skin. Rachel ran her fingers across a variety of dresses before settling on one.

"What about this?" Rachel picked out a simple white shift with blue detailing on the sleeves and hemline, but with a closer look, Rachel realized that the blue detailing was actually silk embroidery that mimicked Delft china patterns.

"It's gorgeous…" Annabeth murmured breathlessly. She reached for the price tag dangling around the hanger and peeked. "Shit...wow. Holy shit. Um, this is like a college tuition in one dress. Are you sure Nyssa's fine with me borrowing one of her clothes? Everything seems to cost more than a thousand dollars."

"Yeah, Nyssa's chill with you borrowing. I always asked for clothes when I partied a little too hard and crashed at Leo's," Rachel finished with a little bit of a cheeky laugh, even though it sounded sort of half-hearted. Rachel sighed as she padded over to the cream damask settee by the edge of the closet, clutching a glass of her favourite alcoholic drink- White Russian. Leo had given her permission to raid his vast Johnny Walker collection and after the night she had, hell yeah she was drinking.

Annabeth slowly zipped off the halter top and removed her leather pants. As she snuggled into the white dress, she finally asked: "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just worried about Piper," Rachel took a large gulp of her drink, savouring the taste. "She tends to go a little crazy but...not after one drink, you know? She's usually okay with her alcohol."

"I'm not just talking about Piper."

"Oh, Percy?" snorted Rachel as she lounged lazily on the settee, which was rather unladylike of her.

"Well, yeah," Annabeth replied as if this was obvious. She adjusted the dress so it falls around her body perfectly- it fit her just right. Rachel was impressed. _Wow_ was the word that came to her mind as Annabeth turned towards her as if to say _what do you think?_ She looked nothing like the girl in a ratty Ralph Lauren polo shirt but like a million bucks. Definitely Inner Circle material. "Rachel, anyone would be upset…"

"I'm not upset," Rachel snapped at her, her walls coming back up. Tears threatened to spill out. _No, don't cry. You cannot cry._ Rachel chanted it again and again inside her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She swallowed a large gulp of her drink until it was all gone; the sweetness of the Baileys and the acidic burn of the vodka swirled down her throat like gasoline.

"Rachel, you can _tell_ me. I'm not a monster. You can trust me." Annabeth offered softly, her grey eyes sparkling.

"I mean, yeah it sucks that I had to see Percy but…whatever," Rachel shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth pressed further. "Because Rachel, I know guys like Percy. I mean, I don't normally know guys with Patek Phillip watches and Armani suits but whether they do it with thousands of dollars or an Adidas cap, they're all the same. They're fuckboys. They're players. He played you and you got burned. It's okay to be upset about it."

"Yeah but you don't _get_ it, do you?" It was out of her mouth before she could control it. "Annabeth, you don't come from this world. I'm a Dare, he's a Jackson. It doesn't _matter_ if I actually like him...because I'm expected to. I'm expected to date him, to put up with the cheating to marry him one day...because that's what our families want. And I do love him- I loved him for the sake of our futures and he does this to _me."_

Annabeth stayed silent and Rachel kept going.

"The worst part is I still loved him and I still cared about him even though he had hurt me so many times." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, dripping from her Bambi's eyes. Fuck, fuck. God, she was in mental breakdown mode. It was like all the hurt and anger she had bottled in for the whole summer was finally unleashed. "I just...I just wish I can hurt him as much as he hurt me!"

Annabeth stood awkwardly in the closet, unsure of what to say. "Rachel, I know it sucks...but it will get better. Time heals, you know."

"Yeah right," sniffed Rachel, dabbing her wet nose. "I just...I don't know. I want him to _hurt,_ you know?"

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah, I know. If you want, I'll kick him in the balls for you."

"Thanks…" she faded off, looking at Annabeth when suddenly an idea seized her abruptly. _Hmm…_ Annabeth would be the _perfect_ candidate and it was in correlation with Rachel's plans to induct her into the Inner Circle. Annabeth was blonde, attractive, well-mannered, calculating and most importantly, _new._ Percy would never even suspect it. Yes, Annabeth was perfect for it. "But I was also kinda hoping for something a little stronger than that."

"Like what?"

"Well, something that would crush him. Most preferably his heart."

Annabeth's eyebrows perked up in that way of hers- that extra-smart, calculating way of hers. It suggested she was much smarter and more cunning than she let on. Sure, she looked Inner Circle material but _was_ she Inner Circle material? _Let's see how much potential she has,_ Rachel hummed to herself. "Like what?"

Despite the teary tracks smeared all over her tofu-milk skin, Rachel was still gorgeous as a devilish, vengeful smile played upon her lips. It was her favourite type of smile but it was also her scariest smile- it was enough to send some of the lower rungs of the social ladder fleeing for the hills. After all, no one crosses a Dare. No one _dared_ to. If Annabeth had ever thought Rachel Dare was a typical airhead Queen Bee, she was definitely wrong now. No one knew convoluted plans quite like Rachel herself, especially when it concerned matters of the heart.

"Well, did you notice how Percy looked at you?"

Annabeth's eyebrows stitched together, confusion twisting her features. "What do you mean?" Was she clueless or something? Rachel wondered. What else did she mean? Nonetheless, Rachel stifled her annoyance and elaborated.

"He was checking you out. I noticed, of course, as his girlfriend and a frequent observer of his constantly manwhoring ways."

"Um…"

Rachel made it a conscious effort not to roll her eyes. "He likes you, duh."

Annabeth shook her head almost immediately. "No. No way. I mean...is he?"

"Well, you're pretty so that helps. I'm thinking...well, why don't you date him?"

"What?" scoffed Annabeth, shock written over her face. She was taken aback. "After hearing what he did to you? Um, no thanks. I don't do cheaters."

Rachel tutted, "Patience. You haven't heard the rest of it. I'm thinking...you make him fall in love with you and then you _crush him._ It's a perfect little taste of his own medicine."

Annabeth mouth fell open, eyes widening. " _What?_ You want me to date him, get him to fall in love with me and then break his heart?" The _are you insane_ was moderately implied.

"Yes," Rachel said simply. The more she thought about it, the more perfect it was. Rachel sipped on the last of her White Russian before placing it on a mini boutique, where Nyssa's scattered Creed perfume bottles, little boxes of Tiffany jewellery, and tubes of Stila makeup were situated.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this?" Annabeth questioned shrewdly.

"You don't _have_ to," Rachel pouted, huffing as if this was exasperating her. "But think about it, it would be fun to mess around with Percy Jackson. I mean, think about it. He's not going to stop, Annabeth. If he can do this to me, he'll do it to a thousand other girls. He'll pretend he's in love with you and the next thing you know, there's a rumour he's sleeping with another bitch from some uppity private school and everybody knows about it but you. If you do this, you're not only helping me but you're serving _justice."_

Annabeth chewed her lip nervously; Rachel could feel the gears of her brain whirring intensely. "I don't know...I just...can I at least think about it? This is a lot that you're asking of me."

Rachel's jade green stare glimmered poisonously but a saccharine smile laced upon her lips languidly as she nodded, appearing understanding and nurturing. "Of course, take all the time you need. By the way, you should wear that dress with a necklace. Your neck looks a bit naked."

* * *

NICO

Nico Di Angelo needed a cigarette.

It had been an emotionally taxing day; first, leaving Italy and his family behind, saying goodbye to Bianca at her grave, then enduring a ten hour flight, followed by dealing with an unconscious Piper Mclean (which isn't new) and later, suffering Percy and Rachel explode over each other again like some melodrama. So _sue_ him if he needed to light up and smoke, just to forget his troubles for once.

He dug around in the pockets of his Brook Brothers immaculately tailored suit, which sparkled with a slight iridescence, for his own pack of cigarettes. Gauloises, from France. He had picked it up at the airport before he left. He tapped one out and stuck it in his mouth before heading out to Leo's penthouse balcony, only to find a boy leaning against the railings, drinking whisky in a stemless wine glass with an orange peel and a dark maraschino cherry.

There was only one person in the whole world he knew that took his whisky that way, and it was Percy Jackson.

He appeared deep in thought, staring out at the world with his ocean eyes. Above him stretched a towering city, dotted with light like fireflies, each pinprick an individual person, a fragile speck of life. The moon gazed over it all impassively, like the eye of an ancient god.

"What are you thinking about?" Nico asked, materializing behind him. Percy was startled, glancing back, and then relaxing when he realized it was Nico. He softened immediately and smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Nico could tell Percy was thinking about Rachel. She was the only one who could make Percy break out of his cheerful, playful self. Sometimes, he wished Percy wasn't so hung up on her.

 _Don't say that, Nico. Don't go there,_ The Voice of Reason warned him.

"Nothing…" Percy trailed off, "Just...have you ever wondered what it was like if we were normal kids? Like I don't know...if we just went to regular high schools and…"

"Were not sons and daughters of millionaires?" Nico finished for him, occupying the empty lounge chair beside Percy. He found his gold lighter and flames flickered up. Soon, the tip of his cigarette was lit. Nico inhaled deep, letting the nicotine flowed in, and exhaled. "I don't know...maybe our problems would be...easier to deal with."

"All we would have to worry about is getting into college, right?" Percy chuckled darkly, without any humour in his tone. Nico could see how dejected he feel, how lost. Percy didn't feel right in this world. No amount of expensive colours and liquor could ever melt away the feeling of emptiness inside of him, and somehow Nico understands that. Despite the money and the privilege, the freedom to do whatever you want, the excess of their lifestyles, Percy felt...unfulfilled. Like nothing was right. And that was enough to drive anyone off the brink.

 _Is that why you did it, Bianca?_ Nico wanted to ask her. _Is that why you killed yourself?_

Bianca was a girl just like Rachel. She wasn't as obsessed with conquering the social world like Rachel was, but she was just as popular, just as interesting, just as part of the Elite when she was in high school with girls like Thalia and Hylla, ruling the Hong Kong inner circle, as she draped herself Prada silk satin dresses and pure acrylic needle pump Christian Louboutins. When he first entered the senior compound for HKIS, Bianca had acted as the cool older sister who guided him where to go and gave him insider tips to juggling the drama that came with being a Di Angelo and what it meant to be in the Inner Circle.

It was like being a Di Angelo and having a reserved spot as part of the Elite indicated that he belonged to a different world than all the other kids attending his private school. It meant his invite to every exclusive party, every social function where notable names were going to be at, was a given. It meant he knew things that the social bottom didn't. It wasn't as if the social bottom didn't know about Dakota Chevalier's annual back-to-school rager, where sixteen and seventeen-year-olds guzzled down gold-leafed bourbon stolen from the top shelf of Dakota's father liquor cabinet, or that they didn't know that Percy Jackson has a yacht party in Victoria Harbour almost every three months, depending on the season. It was more like they don't hear about these parties until after they've happened. They didn't know the things Nico knew: they didn't know about the secret side entrance to Travis and Connor Stoll's guesthouse, or the fact clubs in Hong Kong didn't give a shit about ID if you book a private room or the fact that the kitchen at the Ritz stayed open around the clock and made the best truffle cheese sandwiches in the world, absolutely dripping with oil and ketchup, perfect for when you were drunk.

But of course, being in _that_ world of the Elite had its price. The price, sometimes, was your happiness.

"What do you think is going to happen between you and Rachel?" Nico chooses his words and tone carefully, so he didn't give _too_ much of himself away. Percy couldn't know. Percy should never know.

Percy sighs, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. I think we're gonna break up but I don't think my Dad wants that. Rachel is the _future_ of Dare Enterprises and the perfect little thing to cement the collaboration between Dare Enterprises and Jacksons' Holdings is well...a marriage."

Nico blanches. They're only sixteen, for God's sake. Who in their right mind would marry _now_? "But that's sort of…soon, isn't it? You're just a teenager." Nico makes it a conscious effort not to let any sort of emotion trickle into his words. He can't risk it.

"Yeah, but so what? These are our lives, Nico. Having this kind of money means you have to wear the right things, drive the right cars…" Percy faltered for a while, "Marry the right person." Percy's ocean gaze flickered onto him. It would've been a perfect moment if it was engulfed in a noisy sort of silence- the type where the wind was whistling in their ears and nature was chirping back at them but that wasn't the situation, as they were thirty feet above a scintillating a city, where the sounds of the city beneath him purred and roared with traffic.

"Yeah, I know," Nico replied quietly, sneaking a clandestine glance at the other boy. Percy was preoccupied with the stunning cityline, running his eyes over the neochrome surfaces of skyscrapers and the pulsating lights.

"What do you think of that Annabeth girl?" Percy asked him. There was a note of desire in his tone. Nico's insides clenched. He knew that tone. It was when Percy liked a shiny, little pretty thing, and wanted to chase that shiny little, pretty thing. He knew Percy like the back of his hand, he could read him like a book and memorised his patterns. Percy had a habit of zeroing on one girl, having her, and then eventually getting bored of her.

"She's pretty, I guess," Nico said, trying to keep the distaste out of his mouth. "She seemed a little out of her depth though."

Percy glanced at him weirdly before taking a sip out of his whisky. "What do you mean?"

"Like everything here-" he gestured at the balcony and the stunning, gigantic penthouse behind him, "-sort of shocked her. Seems awfully new money to me."

Percy laughed, "What? Are you turning your nose up at 'new money' now? God, you sound like my stepmom. Didn't _you_ used to be new money?"

Nico bristled at the mention of his roots. While the Jacksons and the Dares had been wealthy and accumulating their inheritances ever since the late 18 century, it was only in the 70s that Nico's family- most notably, his father- had started getting into some serious cash with Di Angelo's diamonds. Nonetheless, despite the fact that his bank account could go toe to toe with Percy's or Leo's, the calibre of elite, sacrosanct families had always looked down on him and his family. Just simply for not being rich long enough.

"My Dad is _new_ money, we're the second generation rich," Nico replied stiffly. "And what I _mean_ by new money is...well, that she just got into money like a few days ago. Seems like she has been a normal person all her life and all of the sudden her family got lucky with money or something, I don't know. She's just...I wouldn't peg her as somebody Rachel would be friends with."

After all, Rachel hung out with Piper Mclean, Reyna Arellano and Hazel Levesque. Piper Mclean's mother was a fashion designer but she also hailed from French nobility, with a fortune that dated back to the early 1600s. Reyna and her family were oil tycoons, earning plantations all over the Carribean coast way before the world wars started and of course, Hazel was his half-sister. Who the hell was Annabeth Chase compared to these girls?

But yet in his gut, somehow, he knew she was different. There was something about her that was different- maybe it was the stormy, calculating grey eyes, distinguishing her from the other basic girls that Percy had ever lusted over.

"Who knows what kind of girls Rachel would be friends with?" Percy twisted his features into a sneer. "Does it matter? I'm just saying...you know. You think Rachel's gonna keep her around."

"I don't know. She's your ex. Not mine."

"Whatever," Percy shrugged, finishing the last of his drink. "I mean, it's a new school year. And things have been a little stale here. We could use some fresh meat."

* * *

 **there you go, lovelies! thanks so much for the reviews!**

 **let's try to hit 70! lemme know what you think xx**


	8. chapter eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _PIPER_

Piper Mclean knew that Dylan Ventus was bad news. She knew who he was and what kind of trouble he brought. He was, after all, her dealer. However, she had never ever thought he would ever go so far- to the point where he would _drug_ her to get what he wanted. To teach her a lesson.

Of course, she would have never known. Whenever Piper Mclean looked at Dylan, she still saw the same boy she mindlessly hooked up with on an on-and-off basis back in freshman year; the _cool, hot older senior_ she would brag to her friends about getting to second base with; the hotshot lacrosse captain with a mind-numbing amount of v-cards under his belt.

But then again that was high-school Dylan. She was now dealing with a Dylan who got kicked out of an ivy league, got arrested for a DUI and cut off by his parents, causing him to turn into the number one drug supplier for private school kids. She should've known better. She should've been smarter. But she was Piper Mclean, and in typical Piper Mclean fashion, she didn't care about whether it was smart.

She was Piper Mclean. She would do anything for the next high, the next line, the next cocktail, the next shoplift, just to fix the chasm deep inside her heart.

* * *

Soft light from the morning sun entered the bedroom. Silk curtains rustled in the breeze that came in through her open window. An eye fluttered open and Piper Mclean stirred for the first time in the last fourteen hours. Her mind felt fuzzy and slow as she realised she wasn't in her own bedroom. By the ginormous windows overlooking the city, she could tell she was in Leo Valdez's guest room. Or one of his guest room.

She couldn't remember how she got there.

A cold chill travelled up her spine. What happened last night?

She stumbled out of bed in a messy array of yesterday's clothes; her jumpsuit was rumpled and her shoes were nowhere to be found. She noticed her purse and a pair of clothes laid out for her on a silk slipper chair. She bit her lip when she reached for her swag bag, taking out the coke. _Was it worth it? All that trouble for a couple of grams?_ She was inspecting it, leaning across the counter in just her La Perla underwear when the door swung open.

"Hey, are you awake?"

Piper's head snapped up from the bed towards the direction of the voice who spoke. It was Jason Grace, looking crisp in an Armani suit, with a cup of coffee. Then he noticed she was only in her bra and lace panties, quickly ducking his head down to avert his eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," blurted out Piper, reaching for the ivory silk gown she recognized from Barney's catalogue and throwing it on hastily. Piper blinked the crust out of her eyes and rubbed them, not caring if it smudged the makeup from the night before. "What's up? Do you know where I am?"

"You passed out in the bathroom of Umami and Rachel and the other girls carried you here to Leo's to crash."

"Fuck," Piper swore, her hand running through her chocolate brown hair. "I don't even...I just…" Piper's eyes widened as the memories began to pump itself into her. A cold dread settled over her. " _Dylan."_

Jason frowned at her. "Dylan?" Even when upset, Jason was still so good-looking. With his glasses perched across his straight nose, he was a blonde Clark Kent type- the typical all-American chiselled jaw and Marlon Brando dreaminess. In the rapidly rising sunlight, his hair looked coppery gold.

Piper licked her dry lips. "It's...nothing. I must've drunk too much, you know me." Piper laughed sharply, the sound tickling her dehydrated throat as it coursed out mellifluous and soft. It sounded the way honey tasted. She was just one of those girls with the prettiest laughs.

Jason's sky gaze narrowed onto her. "Yeah, I do know you. Piper, your tolerance is one of the strongest I know. You can outdrink my Dad. Rachel told me you had only _one_ drink. Who spiked you?"

Shit. So much for getting out of this. But then again, she should've known. It was Jason Grace. They've been friends since the eighth grade- she, Leo, and he was the undeniable trio navigating through the poisonous shark-infested waters that were Hong Kong's elite. The trust they had in each other was unbreakable, stronger than steel, and they knew each other better than the back of their own hands.

Piper heaved a sigh, running a hand through her tousled brunette hair and slumped back into her bed. "Promise me you won't judge me?"

Jason rolled his eyes and without any invitation, head over to occupy the seat on the bed beside her. Piper tried not to measure the intoxicating distance between them and how hard her pulse was currently beating. "Piper, you're one of my oldest friends. And I'm also friends with people like Dakota Chevalier and Leo Valdez. What is it?"

Piper closed her eyes tight. "It's...Dylan Ventus."

Jason inhaled sharply and scratched his razor-sharp jawline. "The dealer?"

Piper nodded, confirming him. "I owe him money. I couldn't pay him for the coke I had since my Dad has cut me off from cash. And I've…accumulated a pretty steep debt."

Silence reigned over them for a moment, and Jason looked introspectively at her. "How much you need?"

Piper blinked at him so rapidly she had almost removed the leftovers of her _Lancome_ mascara. "Wait, you're going to pay for me?"

Jason took out his wallet, "Yeah, why not? Look, Piper, you can just transfer me the funds and shit. I'll help you out." He smiled at her quaintly, his eyes cerulean and gorgeous. She could easily get lost in them. Piper's heartstrings tugged painfully. Reyna was so lucky to have him. _God._ Piper squashed her emotions down. It seemed like it was so long ago since the rejection- the wave of embarrassment from being turned down in ninth grade was returning to her, letting her cheeks flushed warmly.

"Yeah, okay," Piper said shakily, feeling like she was coming down from an Oxy-induced high. "Thank you."

Jason took a sip of his coffee, "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?" Piper tucked in a strand of her loose keratin-treated behind her ear.

"Don't get your drugs from Dylan Ventus."

"Why not?" Piper challenged.

"Because that guy's dangerous," Jason's tone grew in intensity. They were quite close now, their bodies leaning towards each other, faces apart, noses almost touching. Jason liked the way how Piper smelled- completely unpretentious, even if she appeared to be that type of girl, completed with her Dior _j'ADORE_ handbag and her thigh-high Giambattista Valli boots. She didn't smell like all the girls in their private school, which was all designer, or Rachel's signature scent, which was Chanel's Cristalle. She smelled like honey and sandalwood and lilies- like some kind of unique essential-oil mixture. It was intoxicating.

But Piper Mclean was intoxicating- the way how her messy chocolate dark hair framed her face and her multicoloured eyes shone towards you was pure danger. The silk dress she had on was slowly sliding off her shoulders. Remnants of red lipstick coloured her mouth a faded crimson, emphasizing how pouty they were. They make him want to kiss her.

"I like dangerous guys," Piper laughed coyly.

"Well you shouldn't," Jason chided, "It's a bad world out there, you know."

Piper shut her eyes for a moment, relishing their proximity. She could smell his aftershave, the scent of his Axe, and his cologne of choice; Boss 6. It was sophisticated and masculine- the scent he had wore whenever he wanted to give of a serious vibe. It indicated it was the morning and he was getting ready to head out for his internship at his dad's company. She was strangely reminded of being in ninth grade and head over heels in love with her best friend. She had stood by the sidelines, loving him quietly, watching Reyna, the new girl, take him away and call him her boyfriend as she swallowed her heartbreak and daddy issues in shots of vodka and lines of coke. She hadn't felt that in so long- after all, their relationship had grown distant the minute he had gotten a girlfriend and became friends with Percy and the rest of the boys.

Piper outgrew her tomboy phase of vans and t-shirts in middle school and joined the clique of unattainably gorgeous, wealthy girls that ruled the gossip pages of every well-known website. Jason got close with the calibre of boys that would definitely be the next in line to rule the world. Their friendship group of just her, Leo and Jason sort of fell apart. It was high school- the natural order of how things were put together.

She bit her lip and tilted her pretty little head, "Well, I'm pretty bad myself so…" She trailed off, adjusting the cat-like smile she now spotted. And then it just sort of...happened.

Their mouths clashed, their lips moulding together. It could've been the early morning, or the fact that whatever the hell Dylan had put in her drink was still in her veins but it happened. They were kissing, soft at first, but then it hardened, transforming into passionate kisses. It was fervent and demanding and Piper could taste the bitter coffee on his lips, waking her up. It wasn't their first time kissing.

They've kissed a few times before- but they had always been drunk, regrettable middle school makeouts that were pressured on by spin-the-bottle. This was different, though. They were both relatively sober and aware and in control of the situation and yet nothing was stopping it until-

"No," Jason pulled apart, voice croaky and hard, his throat dry, "Reyna- I- I can't do this. I just-"

Piper's mouth felt numb in sheer horror of what she just did. _Reyna._ Oh, my God. "Yes, of course," Piper's hands were trembling, "Fuck, Reyna. That was just-"

"A mistake," Jason finished, scrambling from the bed. He was trying not to look at her, focusing on the floor. "I- look, I better go. You just...ugh...text me with how much money you need, okay?"

Piper nodded quickly, "Yes, of course. Definitely, I will."

"I'll see you?"

"Yeah," Piper cleared her throat and pushed the image of them kissing out of her mind. She couldn't dwell on that, she could never. It was forbidden. Jason had a girlfriend- a girlfriend who was supposed to be her friend. "I'll...uh see you."

And with that, he left.

* * *

JASON

Before Hurricane Piper came to hit Hong Kong and everybody was pre-gaming at Percy's, Jason was having an anniversary dinner with Reyna and her parents.

"To Reyna and Jason," Petro Arellano, raising his glass of champagne to clink it against Reyna and Jason's, "May your relationship stand against time." He flashed a suntanned smile to Jason, who was seated next to Reyna at the small dining table.

Reyna had organised the whole dinner to be at Fluvia, the Eurofusion restaurant with amazing Italian and French food. It's interior was also kind of cool- it was filled with a glowing red light and had a dramatic square-pillared fireplace in the centre of the room, rising to the second floor. It was also super trendy with a mega-long waiting list.

Reyna beamed at Jason and squeezed his knee after they sipped their champagne. He returned her smile, admiring how she looked under the restaurant's red lights. Reyna wasn't one to dress up- she wasn't like Rachel and the rest of her friends, who wore a whole face of makeup to school and douse themselves in perfume. Reyna was captain of the tennis team and they always host their practices during the morning before school so she always had her hair tied up and strung from her face with a thin sheen of sweat over her body throughout the rest of the day. She didn't bother with makeup- she was a practical person, after all. But when she wanted to dress up, she _could._ She was stunning in a Wedgwood-purple sleeveless silk dress and Mikimoto pearl earrings, with her raven hair braided neatly across her back. Her makeup was effortlessly simple, just some eyeliner emphasizing her dark eyes and a red lip.

Bella Arellano set down her champagne flute and pat her mouth dry with the restaurant's ivory napkin. Her fingernails were shiny and perfectly manicured. "So Jason, I hear you're now working an internship for the Grace Foundation. How is that?"

Jason swallows the fizzy, golden taste of champagne in his mouth, "It's been really good," he says, hating how stupid he sounds, "Very educational and very hands-on, which is what I wanted."

Petro Arellano picked up the menu, "Are we ready to order?"

"Yep," Reyna said, "I'll have the yellowtail."

"I'll have a steak," Jason announced. He didn't want to make a big fuss over what he was having. He just wanted to get this dinner over with. Not that

he hated hanging out with Reyna, it was just her parents that gave him the nerves.

"Me too," Petro told the waiter, handing him the menus. "Honey, what about you?" He looked over to his wife, Bella Arellano, adoringly for her input.

"I'm going to wait for Hylla, I think. I'm not awfully hungry and I was hoping to share with her."

"She's not going to come," he heard Reyna mutter angrily under her breath. Jason dug his fingers into her thigh and squeeze it, ensuring her it would be alright. Reyna smiled at him dazzlingly, spirits higher, and reached over to grab a breadstick from the basket on the table.

When their salads came, the conversation relapsed. "So Jason, you and Reyna are aiming for Yale together, am I right?" Mr Arellano asked as he stabbed into a piece of endive, "That's where you're set on going?"

Jason glanced questioningly at Reyna as she nodded and answered for him, "Yep, Dad," she beamed at her father, "Jason and I are thinking of renting our own apartment together, just a few yards from campus and all. Jason's thinking of double-majoring, actually."

"Oh really?" Petro levelled his dark intense gaze onto Jason, making Jason's stomach crawl into itself. They were like Reyna's, sharing the same seriousness and austerity, but nothing of Reyna's familiar warmth. "Is that so, Jason?"

Jason felt like he had a lump in his throat. He set his fork down and gulped more of the champagne, "Yes, sir. I'm thinking of doubling in finance and management actually. Like my father." _What other choice do I have?_

It was expected, of course. He was heir to the Grace Foundation and was groomed his whole life to be prepared for the role- and that meant he went to a good college, studied a practical degree and become the man his father always wanted to be. Was he happy doing it? Well….

"That's very good," Bella praised him finely, "You know Jason, you and Reyna remind me so much of Petro and me when we were younger. Don't you remember, Petro? Those Yale days…"

Petro's stony face broke into a smile as he chuckled. "Oh yes, those Yale days. Those cold New Hampshire days and remember when we stayed in that whole weekend during winter?"

As Reyna's parents began reminiscing their old days in Connecticut, Reyna was examining the lettuce on her plate and Jason focused his attention on the champagne. He hated champagne. What he was really craving for was a good old fashion beer even though it never seemed appropriate to order one in a place like this. They always made such a fuss about it, bringing you a cold frosted glass and then pouring in the Heineken like it was something special when it was just the same old crap you could get at a basketball game.

"I'm actually thinking of applying somewhere as well actually," Jason mentioned, feeling the fear in his chest spiked. "Maybe Brown even."

"Oh please Jason," Bella laughed throatily, "Why would you do that yourself? Brown isn't even a _real_ Ivy."

"I'm just looking," Jason fumbled awkwardly, grabbing a roll from the bread basket and breaking it violently in half. "You know, as a safety."

"Of course, Jason's just putting it as a safety. Our school made us do it," Reyna covered up, her voice taut. She shot him an angry look as if to say _we'll talk about this later._

Jason sighed. Great. He had already screwed it up with her parents, who were the typical snooty one percent parents he had expected her parents to be. The type of parents like his father, who believed that by seventeen, you should have your entire life map out already. All of his classmates were the same way- planning to go straight to college and straight to grad school after college. The way Jason saw it, they were signing their lives away without thinking about what they really wanted to do. All his life he had been told what he was supposed to do, giving him no room to stop and find out whether it was even what he actually wanted to do.

When the plates were cleared, Bella Arellano twisted the ruby ring around her dainty finger and cleared her throat. "I'd like to make an announcement."

"Yes, dear?" Petro inquired, gazing admiringly at his wife.

"Well, Jason, it's been very nice knowing you and I must say- I'm very impressed by how you've treated with Reyna and the man you have become. Your family have been a close friend of ours for such a long time and it is only fate that has allowed you and Reyna to find love with each other. So far it seems both of you are planning to become pretty serious about your relationship and I would like to give you our blessing. Especially for the foreseeable future." Bella removed her ruby ring and pressed it into his palm. It was a massive red diamond inlaid into the crisscrosses of the golden band, gleaming up at him, winking and gorgeous.

"Mom…" Reyna's voice grew hoarse. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course, darling! You and Jason are perfect together. Not to mention, this would be an absolutely perfect opportunity to unite the House of Grace and Arellano together."

Reyna was staring at the ruby ring like it was about to detonate. "I...don't…" she looked at Jason for help.

"It'd be an honour," Jason heard himself saying, yet feeling like he had just signed his death warrant. "I'll do it when we're more ready, of course."

Bella sipped her champagne, her pinky pointing outward. "Of course. Should we raise a toast to it?"

The ruby ring became ten times heavier as he clinked his glass into theirs.

* * *

 **and there you go, chapter eight! be sure to review! let's try to hit...85?**


	9. chapter nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

HAZEL

"Good morning, Ms. Levesque." Alecto, her maid, sauntered into the room, her summery, chirpy voice luxuriously pouring into the grand suite and awakening Hazel for the day. Hazel drowsily observed the tray of breakfast Alecto had set by her goose-feather luxury comforter, taking in the freshly baked bread, the fruit parfaits, smoked salmon with creme fraiche, Caprese quiche and a cappuccino with some elaborate foam art.

"Good morning, Alecto," Hazel sleepily murmured, rubbing her eyes. Her mouth was a little dry from the dehydration that came with the cocktail she drank last night but no hangover, thank God.

Alecto head over to her windows to open up her draperies to reveal the cement streets of Hong Kong. Summer was still sprung all over the city. The trees were fragrant with cherry blossoms, everyone had pots of flowers on their stoops, an old Gwen Stefani song, which always reminded her of cruising around Meriweather in the vintage Jaguar convertible they kept there, wafted out of an open window a few stories above.

"By the way Hazel, Rachel has sent a voice message saying she's here. Would you like me to prepare an extra plate for her?"

"Yes, that would be great," Hazel exclaimed as she sat up groggily in her bed and repositioned the plus pillow beside her. "And get another coffee for her as wells. God knows Rachel's going to want her coffee."

Alecto nodded as she straightened out the ivory mink blanket and strode out of her room to answer the door to let Rachel in. As she did that, Hazel ran a hand through her untamed tresses and reached over for the steaming cup of cappuccino. She sipped it, savouring the milky taste.

"S'up bitch," Rachel cawed out as she came into her room, uninvited. Rachel looked like she had just got out of bed as well, as she had shown up in her custom-made _Oscar De La Renta_ babydoll dress and the random sandals she had just thrown up. Her hair was roughly combed and as a frequent worrier over her own appearance, Rachel only had lipgloss and mascara on.

"Did you literally come here in your pyjamas?" chuckled Hazel as Rachel hopped onto the edge of Hazel's bed and plucked a grape off the stem before chucking it into her mouth.

"Fuck yeah, I did. We have shit to discuss," Rachel proclaimed arrogantly, "And by the way, white looks _so_ good on your skin."

Hazel glanced down at her Wildfox sweater- which was new, cashmere and all, so it was pretty snug and comfortable to sleep in.

"I wish I could get as tan as you," Rachel continued on, sighing as Alecto proceeded to bring Rachel her breakfast. Even at Hazel's own home, Rachel dominated commands as she silently dictated Alecto into pouring her a cup of _cafe noir._

"You're pretty tan too," Hazel noticed as she took a bite of the caviar, cracker and cheese combination she put together.

"Fake tan, baby," Rachel said, poking into her yolk of her egg benedict. "Anyway, guess what I did yesterday."

"Um...took Piper to Leo's house to crash?"

"After that, with Annabeth."

Hazel's eyebrows knitted. "Are you telling me you were so upset about Percy you hooked up with her?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What? No! God, no. I'm thinking...of a game that I might've started with our newest pet project." Rachel's green gaze glimmered like a soft pond that was a watercolour painting by Monet or some shit.

Dread filled Hazel. She felt cold all of the sudden, despite the summer morning outside and the hot coffee scalding her hands. "Wait...Rachel...you don't mean…"

A devilish smile curled up on Rachel's naturally pouty lips, "Yes, I do."

"That's cruel, Rachel. I know Percy had hurt you but you've been friends for so long. We promised we'll never play with anyone outside of the circle."

"So?" Rachel growled, "Fuck that. Rules are meant to be broken and Percy has to be taught a lesson, Hazel. Don't you think?"

Hazel bit her lip. "I...I don't know, Rachel. The Games are deadly, you know that."

Rachel's face grew serious. "I know but we can handle it. It won't happen like last time."

"Someone _killed_ themselves last time, Rach. You can't let it become like last time."

Rachel sighed, stirring her coffee with a sterling spoon. "I'm sorry about Bianca."

"I know," Hazel replied tersely, "It's just...it's very sensitive right now. It's not your fault. You never knew they would react that way and Bianca would take it like that."

Rachel nodded grimly, slicing her egg in half and placing it delicately in her mouth. "Annabeth is going to my player."

Hazel arched her eyebrows before sipping on her coffee. "Betting on the new girl? What makes you think she has what it takes?"

Rachel tucked the flyaway strands of her red hair behind her ear before elaborating: "Well, she's his type."

"Anyone who's hot on legs with a vagina is Percy's type."

"But he isn't _her_ type," Rachel completed slyly, with that evil-making glint in her forest gaze. Rachel played with the hollandaise sauce before licking the fork up of the taste. "You know?"

Realisation sank into Hazel. Having been on the Elite list for so long, Hazel was not a stranger to decoding Rachel's penchant for mind games and manipulative schemes. It was what made Rachel Queen Bee of HKIS and being her friend meant arranging your personality into suiting the environment. It was all a goddamn game and it was all about how good your mask was concealing your true selves. Hazel's mask was desperately craved for- a spot on the Elite List, a member of the Inner Circle, BFFs with Piper Mclean and Rachel Dare. Hazel's mask was an equestrian prodigy, a shoo-in for Princeton, a straight A student and Hong Kong's resident partier. Sometimes putting on the mask was fun- you had fabulous clothes and you get to attend fabulous parties, drinking fabulous alcohol and talking to fabulous people, but it could get exhausting to constantly wear a mask to ace this game. Nonetheless, Hazel understood what Rachel meant and could see Rachel's strategy from here.

"Oh, damn. That just got interesting."

Rachel's laugh tinkled out, "I know right? I'm so ready to take him down." Rachel finished half of the egg benedicts before setting it on Hazel's dresser for Alecto to collect. She sank into Hazel's soft mattress, her red hair fanning across the white sheets, "Percy Jackson is finally going to get what's coming to him."

"A-fucking-men," cheered Hazel, finally happy Rachel saw the light and truth about Percy Jackson. He was never going to change into the boyfriend she wanted him to be without a little bit of a wakeup call. "Has Annabeth came around with the plan?"

"Not yet," Rachel admitted, looping her cherry red hair around her finger and twisting it over and over. "But I think I know how to get her to say yes."

"No one can resist you, Rach."

Rachel laughed once more and adjusted the strap of her babydoll dress. "True, to be fair. But hear me out: Dakota's party this weekend. She'll never know what hit her."

"You're such a bitch," Hazel chided her but placed an arm around the redhead to pull her close into a hug. Rachel giggled into her embrace, hugging her back. Rachel smelled her usual expensive scent- that Chanel Cristalle smell of spicy basil and jasmine, reminding Hazel of being in a spa or a facial specialist centre. "But I fucking love you for it."

"Of course," Rachel pretended to be dramatic by sighing airily, "How else would I ever maintain my Number One Spot?"

"Lame," retorted Hazel. "Anyway, what do you want me to do about Annabeth?"

Rachel's grin was pure venom. "This is where you're coming in."

"So you came here for a favour, didn't you?"

Rachel shrugged and finished the last of her black coffee, the black and gold _Bvlgary_ ring on her pinky finger sticking out. "Guilty. But did I mention I also came here for the free coffee and your chef's _lovely_ food?"

"You're gross," Hazel accused playfully, teasing tinging her tone. "But what do you need?"

"Well, I want you to _personally_ go to her place to invite her for Dakota's." Rachel said, "It'll look like I'm trying to buy her if I do it so…"

"Okay, done," Hazel confirmed. "Where does she live again?"

"I'll text you the details but remember, don't _ever_ say that I ask you to invite her."

This time, Hazel rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course, duh. I'm not retarded."

"Cool. It's a plan. By the way, invite Leo with you."

"Why?"

"Because he'll convince her it's one hell of a party she _cannot_ miss and also, it makes sense because she left a bunch of her old clothes at his place last night so…" Rachel trailed off excitedly, jumping off Hazel's bed to refill her cup of coffee.

"But wouldn't you be letting him in on your plan to take Percy down?"

"Well, he wouldn't know that you're going there for that. He'll just think we're inviting her to a party, that's all," Rachel concluded with confirmation in her tone; she was starting to sound more confident about her plan. "Sounds good?'

"Sounds fantastic."

* * *

LEO

"I don't understand why I have to deliver it in person," whinged Leo immediately as he clambered into the car. Hazel had messaged him this morning inquiring if Annabeth had left her clothes at his place and when he said she did, she asked if he could accompany her to go and deliver it to her.

Thus Hazel had booked an Uber to his place, waiting for Leo to show up with the freshly laundered clothes of Annabeth Chase- the clothes she had accidentally left when she changed out of her vomit-stained top and jeans. Leo looked showered and well-rested, as his night of going was cut short by Hurricane Piper, looking sophisticated and smooth in a _Ralph Lauren_ long-sleeved polo shirt and _Brook Brothers_ trousers. He was almost presentable.

"Because that's _nicer,_ Leo," Hazel huffed, removing her Dior Aviator sunglasses and propping it up her head. After Rachel had left for her yoga class (Rachel was essential in maintaining her zen-like aura, if not she would go insane), Hazel got dressed for the day, sporting a classic white shirt, khaki trench, skinny black pants, and a pair of bright red Hunter boots that only Hazel's lithe horse-riding body could pull off. "We want her to feel welcomed."

"' _We'?"_ echoed Leo, "Is this one of you and Rachel's weird Initiation rituals you're pulling on her again? I thought we're past that."

"God, no. Is it so hard we're just trying to play nice?"

"Yes," Leo answered without a doubt as he sipped on the Perrier offered by the driver.

Hazel laughed sharply, "We're actually trying though. Rachel wants us to fill the ranks before it gets eaten up. And we better do that before school starts."

"True," Leo agreed, "Don't want some lowly social climber to be part of the List."

"Exactly," Hazel replied curtly as the Uber slowed to accommodate the traffic jam. They reverted their attention back to their phones. Leo was currently checking his feed, aimlessly scrolling through his Instagram as he stole sneak peeks at Hazel. She looked super good today. With her frizzy hair tamed into a ponytail, she was super composed and sophisticated and those lingering feelings from sophomore year became surfacing.

The thing was that he and Hazel dated for a little bit a year ago but it was pure cotton-candy fluff; nothing serious and substantial and they parted on relatively good terms. Nonetheless, he wasn't sure if this stemmed from genuine attraction for Hazel or if he was just lonely.

Despite all the money he had, there was this sad feeling of loneliness that came with it. His father was rarely home and his mother had passed away from a very young age, Nyssa was in college all the time and though he had his friends, he felt like none of them understood him in the way he wanted them to. To them, he was the class clown, the entertainer, the one with the jokes but was there more depth to him than that.

As the iron-wrought gates to Emerald Villa squeaked open, their custom town car passed through slow enough for Leo to admire the designs the steel arched into. With high trees, beautifully mowed down patches of green, Annabeth's neighbourhood looked like it was straight of Worchester, New York.

"We're here," The uber driver proclaimed, pulling up to on the rich gold stucco and cobbled driveway. They eventually halted in front of a splashing fountain and a forty-foot-wide townhouse faced in brick and marble, with a regal-looking, peacock-blue front door. Peonies and ivy vines flocked the cobblestone edges. In the driveway, Leo could spot the gleaming new car- a _2017 Porsche Panamera._

"So new money," Leo snorted, shaking his head.

"Oh please, don't turn your nose up at it," Hazel scoffed at him, affronted. Oh right. Leo forgot that once upon a time _Hazel_ was relatively new money. It was always a touchy subject with her and Nico since they were frequently reminded that their bloodline was not as noble as the rest of them.

"Does she know we're coming?" Leo asked as they stepped out of the car. Hazel slid her sunglasses back down on her cute button nose.

"Um no."

"Oh, great."

"Shut up," Hazel said as she pressed the bell. Immediately, they both picked up sounds of dogs barking and a female voice asking them to keep quiet- Annabeth's.

"No, Yankee! Down boy, down," Annabeth was saying as she unlocked the door. Her eyes widened when she noticed them standing in their doorway, "Leo, Hazel, why you're here?"

"I swear we don't usually rock up to people's houses uninvited," was the first thing that came out of Hazel's mouth, "But you left your clothes at Leo's." Leo held up the bundled clothes.

"Oh," Annabeth blinked, "Shit." Annabeth looked out of place in the massive mansion behind her with the sweeping staircase and the enormous antique crystal chandelier, especially in a tattered _San Fran_ sweatshirt and Billabong shorts.

"Yeah. After everything that went down last night, we thought we gave it to you. Piper didn't mean to puke on you. And I swear, our nights are usually not that crazy."

"No, it's okay. Things happen, right?" Annabeth took the clothes from Leo with a shy smile and ran a hand through her silken blonde hair, "Do you guys wanna come inside?"

"If you don't mind," Leo shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at the Shih Tzu bouncing at Annabeth's hells.

"Is that your dog?" Hazel cooed, "Oh my God, it's so cute!"

"Yeah, meet Yankee." Annabeth bent down to rub its head before leading them past the foyer and into the living room.. Boxes were still littered everywhere but it didn't hide the fact that it was a very posh mansion. The whole place smelled like Lemon Pledge and lavender.

"Are your parents home?" Hazel inquired casually, "Moms always _love_ me." Her statement was true, Leo could contest. Moms go crazy over Hazel's star-studded resume of being a horse-riding champion and one of HKIS's scholars. Leo, on the contrary, was every father's nightmare.

"Um, no. They're working," Annabeth confessed as she set down on a silken slipper chair near the room's second fireplace.

"Oh okay," a devilish grin then appeared on Leo's face. "I guess that means we can kind of do whatever we want right now?"

Annabeth laughed uncomfortably, "I don't wanna risk it. They were kind of mad about how late I came back last night."

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry. If we've known it would get you in trouble-"

"Nah, it's okay," Annabeth shrugged, smiling tightly, "I'm sure they'll get over it. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Not really-" Hazel began to say as Leo shot in, "Yep definitely. Some coffee would be great." Hazel shot him a look of death.

"I think I can whip up some coffee. I used to be a barista back in San Francisco."

"Wow, that's cool. So you can make some dope lattes, huh?" Leo asked. To his surprise, Annabeth laughed.

"I guess." She headed to the kitchen, where Leo and Hazel were bombarded by the gleaming marble countertops and modern steel chairs. Leo noticed a pot of tea brewing by the corner and boxes of cereal strewn across, realising the stark difference of how Annabeth take his breakfast as compared to the feast his chef would usually prepare for him- truffle-infused gold-leaf bacon and scrambled eggs with caviar and Brazilian coffee roasted for him until perfection.

"Anyway, it's a good thing your parents aren't too mad because there's going to be a penthouse party at the _Ritz-Carlton_ this weekend," Hazel said, checking the screen of her phone as Annabeth began to pour some coffee beans into the machine.

"Um...I don't know. The thing is I don't know if I should risk it, since I'm already on their bad side," Annabeth answered glumly; Leo could see from the stormy clouds of her eyes that her mind was racing with calculations. "And Hazel, Leo, um. Y'all are really nice but I don't know if I fit in with your whole world-"

"Don't be silly," Hazel laughed, grinning eerily, "Piper and everybody love you. Percy, especially."

"A little too much," Leo yearned to snort.

"Whatever," Hazel rolled her eyes at him. Annabeth poured milk into their coffee and served it to them. Leo took a sip. It was warm and toasty, soaking his soul into a hot bath.

"It's the party of the year, Annie-"

"Don't call me that."

Leo cracked a smile. Snappy. He liked her. She was going to give Percy a _damn_ hard time, especially if Percy was as engrossed with trying to get her as he was when he last saw them together. "Alright, _Annabeth._ But you should really come. It's the party of the year, the back-to-school extravaganza. And you'll finally meet the whole crew."

Annabeth tugged at the strands of her blonde hair. "That sounds really fun but my parents-"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Hazel stepped in firmly. "Just sneak out. I mean, not to be a bad influence or anything, but you're not ten anymore. You should be able to go whenever you want to go out. You need to experience the Hong Kong's nightlife. Take a risk, you know. Live a little."

Annabeth pursed her plump lips and glanced down at the tiled floor. Hazel gulped down her coffee as she and Leo exchanged looks. She knew that Annabeth was on the fence about it- after all, the blonde girl had never done anything like this. She was used to her old suburban way of life. She spoke before she could think about it for another moment, "You know what? You're right."

"Cool." Hazel tossed her river of dark hair and sent Leo a small smirk, her accent lacing over her words. "We'll pick you up on Saturday, okay?"

Leo swore Annabeth looked like she was going against her better judgement but she said: "Okay."

* * *

 **AHH thanks so much for the reviews guys! they were so lovely! let's try...100?**


	10. chapter ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

REYNA

"I don't understand _why_ you have to tell them you're looking at other places," Reyna called out to Jason from inside her bathroom. Reyna tugged uncomfortably at the dress she wore for dinner as she surveyed her reflection for a good minute. Instinctively, she began brushing her hair even though she had already combed it before she left the house for the dinner.

She could hear the music of John Legend playing from her stereo system in her bedroom and she knew that the shades of her room were drawn, the candles were lit and the mood was set. Her parents had decided to go see a show in the city, saying she was more than welcome to allow Jason to spend the night in her bedroom. You knew it was serious when the parentals were hinting at you to get _that_ serious.

The one thing that Reyna had always superseded Hylla in was getting a boyfriend- and a boyfriend that was super approved by her parents. She knew her parents adored Jason and everything he stood for- he was Arellano material and Hylla didn't have that. She did, and they sure as hell were pushing for them to be together.

It wasn't that Reyna didn't like Jason and it wasn't that Jason was a terrible boyfriend. He was everything a girl dreamed in a boyfriend- he had that All-American classic good looks with his strong jaw and baby blue eyes, he was smart and he was attentive. He spent just enough time with her, he was Ivy-ready and he came from a good family. So why wasn't she _happy_ with him? When she kissed him, there were no sparks flying in her head, there was no passion, there was no... _connection._

Reyna buried her face in her hands.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"I told you, I _am_ looking at other places. I want to be honest with your parents," Jason said earnestly as he was lying on her bed in the adjoining room, snaking one of her leather Gucci belts around the top of the bedspread for Aurum and Argentum, Reyna's greyhounds, to chase.

Reyna placed down the comb, blew out a large breath, and exited out of her bathroom. Jason looked up, smiling at her with those ice-blue, Siberian husky eyes resembling a boy in love with a girl. Reyna felt her heart deflated, feeling somewhat guilty. Here was a boy who loved her so unconditionally. They were childhood friends and lovers, destined to be together, giving themselves wholly to one another, and yet nothing felt right about this.

He reached for her hand and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her and she responded back tentatively. Reyna closed her eyes, feeling her whole body recoiling and wanting to rip herself apart before urging herself _this is what you want._ She began kissing with more vigour until his fingers slid down to her thigh and she flinched.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked when he saw the fear on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She hadn't meant to sound scared when she said it, but she was, a little. She forced herself to relax her body in his arms. "I'm just…" She shook her head.

Jason's eyes crinkled, "Reyna, what's wrong?"

Reyna bit back the response she was dying to say, which was _everything._ Instead, she plastered on a smile and enveloped her mouth onto his. Jason tasted like champagne and his cologne smelled really good, like pine trees. She loved that smell- it reminded her of his companionship and their friendships through the years. She tried to keep her shoulders down and her neck stretched long so she would feel tall and lean and sensuous in Jason's arms.

Jason accidentally jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow. "Ouch," Reyna laughed awkwardly, prying herself away.

"Sorry," mumbled Jason. "Here." He reached for a pillow and slid it under her so that her head and shoulders were propped up comfortably. They were about to kiss some more when the front door to her family's penthouse creaked open and slammed loudly shut.

"I'm home! Is anyone in?"

It was Hylla.

Jason and Reyna both froze.

"Fuck," Reyna gasped, untangling herself from the bed. "She's not supposed to be back." But somehow, Reyna felt relieved. She didn't know why.

"What should we do?" Jason whispered.

"Get dressed," Reyna said back in a hushed, furious whisper. Though her olive skin hid it well, her cheeks were flamed with embarrassment. She lunged for her closet and whipped out a pair of sweatpants and her father's old Yale sweatshirt. Jason adjusted his crumpled button down and smoothed the wrinkles of his trousers to make it look as if they hadn't been fooling around.

"We're around," Reyna announced to her sister as she pushed open her bedroom door to find her sister in the hallway with a bunch of shopping bags. Hylla Arellano sighed at the sight of her sister and narrowed her eyes into a squint when Jason emerged out.

"Where's mom and dad?" Hylla questioned her, her welcoming tone that was used when she entered the house growing frostier.

"Out," Reyna replied back, matching her sister's hostility. "Why?"

"None of your business," Hylla shot back at her, trotting off to her room to dump the shopping bags.

"Sorry about that," Reyna huffed, leading Jason out to the two-story foyer, the only one in the entire structure. Her parents had always bragged about it- they were so proud of this entryway, but Reyna hated it: the hollow way it made her footsteps echo, the glinting mirrors on every surface. She couldn't look anywhere without seeing her reflection.

"It's fine," Jason said sweetly but the tension that was permeating the air in her bedroom just moments ago was developing into an awkward one. They arrived at the kitchen, where silver candlesticks were placed in the centre of the marble island counter.

She sat down at the long, mission-style farmhouse table in the dining room, running her finger around the stemless wineglass Ella, the family's housekeeper, had just filled with red wine. Her parents didn't care if their kids drank while they were at home as long as no one was driving, so she grabbed the glass with both hands and greedily took a large gulp.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Jason shook his head, "I can't. I'm going to Leo's afterwards and I think he wants me to drink my bodyweight in vodka."

Reyna nodded firmly, feeling somewhat relieved that he was leaving, then suddenly feeling guilty. Why couldn't she be just a _normal_ girl who wanted her boyfriend to kiss her and hold her and be intimate with her? After all, they have been together for months now. She should at least be _somewhat_ comfortable with some contact.

"Oh okay," Reyna said, "Do you want to leave now? I'll book you an Uber."

"Nah, it's fine," Jason responded, pulling up his phone out of his jacket. "I'll just see you at Dakota's this Saturday?"

Reyna sipped the rest of her wine, "Yeah, sure! I'll see you?"

Jason kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "See you," and then he disappeared into the foyer and out of the house.

Reyna sighed, running a hand through her hair when all of the sudden her phone lit up with a new notification.

 **gwenkozak99 sent a streak!**

Reyna managed a feeble smile when she saw a notification from Gwen popped up on her phone, squashing her anger from Reyna aside. She clicked open the snap. It was Gwen doing a double chin in front of a camera. Reyna couldn't resist smiling anymore. She could always count on Gwen to cheer her up. Reyna quickly took a snap of a potted plant to save the streak.

Reyna's skin prickled at the thought of Gwen. Luckily for her, Gwen had been too smashed to remember what happened at that homecoming party and never brought it up. For Reyna, however, it had been seared into her mind ever since it happened three months ago. Gwen's lips have tasted like apple cider and mint gum and Reyna had never noticed how soft Gwen's palms were. In her defence, they were both very drunk- Gwen on the borderline of blacking out and Reyna on the steep hill of tipsy. Nonetheless, ever since the kiss, Reyna had this fluttering feeling in her stomach whenever she was near Gwen like she kept thinking about how Gwen kiss with her cupid-bow lips only slightly open or the intricate details of her face- from her turned-up nose to the freckles splashed across her cheeks.

She couldn't stop thinking about Gwen and the kiss and how different it was from kissing Jason. Then she would feel the guilt about _Jason,_ her poor, loyal, adoring boyfriend who was always there for her, who would've never gotten drunk on apple ciders and then kiss his best friend.

Nothing could ever come out of pursuing a relationship with Gwen. Her parents would've never approved of it. Her parents were old, conservative, controlling, Blue Money Elites, who were scandalised by gay marriage and liberal thinking. Besides, she didn't even know if Gwen remembered the kiss, much less returned the same feelings. So it was better to squash down whatever feelings- lust, attraction, or otherwise- and did what was expected of her.

After all, she was Reyna Arellano, the perfect model student.

* * *

 **OCTAVIAN**

On Thursday nights, Octavian usually found himself nursing a few drinks at the Hilton. This was common as Thursday nights were a follow-up to Thursday afternoons. And without fail, every Thursday afternoon was when the Solis family had their afternoon tea. No matter how busy or hectic the week had been, everyone knew that Thursday afternoon tea at the Hilton was mandatory attendance by all family members who were in town.

The tradition began with Octavian's father, Augustus Solis. Augustus Solis was one of Asia's most esteemed private banker. He also belonged to the blue-blooded Solis aristocracy, a family well rooted into Spanish nobility with generations of wealthy businessmen and philanthropists spread out across the world. As a Solis, Augustus was a rising star in Hong Kong's private banking world with invitations to attend annual meetings of the World Economic Forum but of course, as a Solis, it was pretty much a given. Augustus was part of the exclusive group of people who truly mattered- people who could move the economy, people who have the ear of the top politicians around, people who affect culture, people who _mattered._

His wife, or rather current wife, Brenda Solis- originally Brenda Chung- was a model turned soap opera star, who despite nearing forty had decided to show up to high tea in

her vintage Yves Saint Laurent safari jacket and gold leather caged thigh-high Gianvito Rossi sandals, completely overthrowing the quiet elegance of the Hilton's tearoom. With his currents stepmother cherry red lips and charcoal lidded eyes, Brenda essentially resembled the unattainable object of fantasy for pubescent boys. Nonetheless, no matter how annoyingly out of place his stepmother looked, Octavian had no doubt it was going to be soon for his father finally got bored of her and cheat on her with yet another retired supermodel.

Regardless, his father had always utilised Thursday afternoon tea as an opportunity to inspect his children to make sure they were following in line to becoming some of the most influential teenagers in the high society of Hong Kong. For in spite of all the advantages the Solis children had growing up, Augustus was constantly worrying about them and the image they cultivated.

There was his oldest sister, Calliope- the quote on quote "socialite" as she now went by Calliope _Kensington_ , what with being currently engaged to the son of the Marquess of Bath, Henry Kensington. A consequence of his first marriage to Augustus's college sweetheart, she was an exceedingly bronzed strawberry blonde who had breezed through her whole socialite as a devoted philanthropist and art collector. His sister was a fixture in the party pages of the _Tattle_ with her inbox filling up with invitations for cocktails at the Chopard boutique or art openings in Sheung Wan before heading off to live with her mum in London and complete her education at Oxford only to drop out in her last year to become _married._

Octavian's oldest half-brother, Julius, however, was the exact opposite of Calliope's accomplishments of creating charities donating to some poor kids in Africa or eating mini tarts with pearls and white silk gloves. Instead, Julius was the original party king of the social scene in Hong Kong. With a hundred virginities of Hong Kong's richest socialites and expats under his belt, Julius Solis had elevated himself to cult status. Julius was also the previous president of the Gentlemen Club, making it a legacy right for Octavian to inherit that throne (All he needed was that pesky Percy Jackson out of the way). Nonetheless, nowadays Julius was no longer around in Hong Kong as he was supposed to be at Cambridge finishing his master's dissertation, but had instead spent most of his weekends doing his best Prince Harry impersonation—running up a £38,000 bar tab at half a dozen London nightspots, wrecking his brand-new Ferrari, destroying public property, and almost getting himself killed. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

And lastly was Lucilla, his second oldest and actual full-blooded sister. Lucilla was the only one of the Solis clan that didn't come out a total disappointment. A violinist and an aptitude for education, Lucilla had demonstrated her worth by playing at Carnegie Hall last year and flying through Cambridge Judge Business School with distinction. Now working for Cazenove in London, she had proved herself into becoming just as astute of a banker as her father was.

As Octavian was the youngest out of his massive family, Octavian knew he had a lot to prove. After all, he wasn't the charitable socialite, neither was he the party animal and nor was he the gifted violinist. And in a family like Octavian, proving yourself was constantly a battle that kept going on.

Today's afternoon tea had no less proved itself to be an event of Julius arriving hungover and cranky, Lucilla complaining about how she was far too busy to be here and Calliope dominating the conversation about how beautiful the long-stemmed white tulips and calla lilies centrepieces were for her upcoming wedding. All of which was accompanied by his father settling business disputes on his phone for the afternoon and his stepmother bragging about how Harry Winston had custom made a jewellery line after _her._

It was safe to say that Octavian was in desperate need of a drink right after. He went to sit in an armchair near the bar and ordered himself a whiskey. He checked his watch for the time.

It was only 6:30. Still extremely young for the night. And Bryce and Michael shouldn't be _doing_ anything.

Octavian was about to reach for his phone to text them when a woman's voice caught his attention,

"Look at _her_ ," Octavian heard a woman say to her friend. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Octavian turned to look. It was _her._ Rachel Dare, live and in person. The oxygen inside his body disappeared for a quick second.

She entered the bar looking severely underdressed for a place as swanky as the Hilton's hotel bar. No sequined mini dresses or plunging necklines with sky high stilettos for her tonight- just wearing what appeared to be a crisp men's button-down shirt tucked into exquisitely cut navy-and-white gingham cigarette trousers. No makeup- instead, her eyes were rimmed red and she seemed...upset.

 _Hmm. Maybe she found out about the three thousand other girls Percy Jackson has slept with._ Octavian murmured as he watched her trudge over to the bar and dumped her Celine purse onto the counter. With a brilliant idea in mind, he decided to pick up his whiskey and leave his armchair to occupy the empty bar stool beside her.

"Can I have a lavender-and-yuzu martini?" She asked the bartender. "And a tequila shot?"

"Whoa, you alright there?"

Rachel turned. Up close she was even prettier with her crimson hair spilling down her back like a river of blood, her skin was deathly pale and her lips were naturally plump and red as if she just kissed a raspberry. Her eyes were a soft green colour, reminding him of pond water in a Monet painting.

"Octavian Solis," she muttered, recognizing him immediately. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Drinking? Having a good time? I'm perfectly entitled to be here," he shot back.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, annoyed. She looked even cuter when she was annoyed. "You know what? Stay here for all I care, I so do not need this right now," she grumbled.

"Where's your dumbass boytoy? Or is he too busy looking at other girls to make time for you?" He laughed, sipping his Scotch. He lit a Camel, inhaled it deep and then exhaled, blowing out grey smoke into her face.

"Percy _actually_ has things to do unlike you. We're not the type of couple who needs to be with each other _every_ waking moment," she said through gritted teeth.

The bartender plopped down her drink and shot. She sipped her martini before tossing back the tequila shot. She winced as she squeezed the lime wedge into her mouth. "Another shot," she told the bartender.

"Oh really? So you and Percy are still together?" He arched his eyebrows at her. "Is that what's going on? I haven't seen you two together in the last three months anywhere."

"Oh, so what? You've been keeping up with those inaccurate gossip magazines?" She retorted hotly but he could see the insecurity bubbling up in her expression. He had hit a spot.

"Don't be stupid, Dare. You know what kind of guy he is. That's why you're here, aren't you?" He gestured to the second shot the bartender has placed in front of her. "You found out another affair so you're here, drinking before dinner, _alone._ "

She couldn't come up with anything else to say. That or the alcohol was creeping up her system, eroding any wit she once previously had. "Go away, Octavian."

"I'm right, aren't I?" He took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Shut up."

"Come on, Dare, you and I have now something in common. Jackson had screwed us over."

"That's a lie. You and I are nothing alike," she protested, her voice growing less angry. All there was left was sadness. Rachel raised her martini glass at the bartender, asking for another drink.

"You should probably stop drinking," he advised her, "Especially before dinner."

"Coming from you?" She tilted her head at his glass. "And I'm allowed to do whatever I want, thank you very much."

God, he loved how fiery she was. It would be plenty of fun wearing her down. He couldn't wait to brag to Michael and Bryce about this.

"Fine, vomit your guts out. I don't care." He tipped back his glass of Scotch and finished the rest of it. Rachel's second martini arrived. "But look, even though I fucking hate your boyfriend or whoever he is to you now, you don't deserve it."

Rachel blinked, perplexed. Did he just say what she thought he said? "What?"

He blew a breath through clenched teeth. "He doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated," Octavian said, establishing their eye contact. "If you were mine, I would've never done what he did."

Maybe it was the gin talking but all of the sudden, Octavian's eyes brightened into an azure colour. Was it her imagination or was his eyes had always been that blue?

"Really?" she asked in a small voice, dabbing her wet, red lips with a cocktail napkin. Her tone felt hushed, dimming down along with the lights of the hotel.

"Really."

Rachel straightened up in her seat. The waitress brought Rachel her drink and this time, Rachel swallowed half the sweetened gin in one go. "You know, Percy always hated you. He never gave me a reason why...he just always said you were trying to sabotage him."

"Well, he isn't wrong but...Percy always tried to sabotage me too. We both want the same things," Octavian shrugged, "We're going to have a rivalry."

Rachel used the moment to scrutinize Octavian critically. His mouth was open, the corners of it quivering up and then down with the cigarette. He was different for the type she liked- well, her type was normally _Percy._ With a jolt, she realized that in all her sixteen years of living, she had only been with one guy and that was Percy Jackson. She had never kissed any other guy other than Percy because she had spent so much of her time and effort envisioning their life together like some sort of movie. But life wasn't like a movie and Percy wasn't going to be the guy of her dreams anymore.

It was like an epiphany- a heavy load that had just been removed from her shoulders. The expectations of marrying and being with Percy Jackson had just...disappeared. She looked over at Octavian, who was about to lit another cigarette. "Hey, can I have one?"

Octavian raised his eyebrows at her. "You smoke?'

"Not really," she confessed, "But I kind of need it."

He nodded like he understood and held out his packet. She selectively pulled one out and he offered his lighter. She used one hand to protect it from the air conditioning and the other to flick the lighter on and set the tip on fire. It glowed as cherry red as her hair.

He ordered another whiskey sour as she fiddled with the Cartier _Love_ bracelet around her fragile wrist. Her L'Orient ruby ring glimmered as she wrapped her hands around her martini and drain the rest of it.

"Want another one?" His finger tapped the rim of the glass. He had nice hands with long fingers and trimmed fingernails. She wondered how his hands would feel on her skin. _What the fuck?_ Rachel asked herself. She had never ever thought that way about another guy other than Percy. But then again, she never ever _had_ any other guy other than Percy. _Ugh, whatever,_ Rachel thought. _Percy and I are over._

"I actually want a Scotch," Rachel confessed, glancing at his own drink. "I need to get fucked up."

Octavian laughed. "Alright. Whatever you want."

Rachel's cheeks flushed. She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt this way- all gooey and lightheaded. She couldn't remember when someone made her feel good and God forbid, it was Octavian. Percy's biggest rival. Personally, she didn't hate him. She was just conditioned to. After all, he went to a rival school and all she ever heard about him was how horrible he was- from Percy's perspective. Rachel studied him again- Octavian was kind of...dare she say it, attractive? He had these full lips, a defined jaw, and long eyelashes that would make any girl envious. He was very attractive, sure, but there weren't just his looks. It was his style, his swagger, that smirk and the way he carried himself...it was sexy.

 _I'm drunk._ Rachel decided. _I'm so drunk._

"You know, I knew Percy had been cheating on me." The Scotch sizzled on her tongue. "I had always known and I keep forgiving him. I keep letting him get away with it and…"

"I know," he said. "I always wanted to use the affairs as a leverage against him but it seemed like it wouldn't do anything because you'll take him back anyway."

"Not anymore," Rachel promised herself. "I'm done with him. I'm actually so fucking done with him."

"Well that's good to hear," he replied, his voice deep and musky. Rachel squinted her eyes. Was that flirting she detected?

"What about you?" The question flew out of her mouth before she could control it. Shit, shit.

Luckily for her, Octavian didn't gouge that she was trying to find out if he had a girlfriend. "No one in particular, not right now." He smirked at her. "Why the question?"

"I was just wondering." She feigned interest by cupping her hand around her glass. She went for another sip of her Scotch and realized she'd finished it.

"Sure you were."

"I was curious." The bartender set another Scotch in front of her. She downed it like water and looked at her phone for the time. "I should go soon."

She hopped off her stool, attempting to land gracefully but she stumbled off messily on her Tory Burch ballet flats. She giggled, off balance.

"Whoa." Octavian grabbed her arm to steady her. "I don't know if you can get home in this state."

Rachel looked deep into Octavian's eyes, allowing him to undress every part of her. Even at her shittiest, he was admiring every curve of her body, how red her hair was against her porcelain unmarked skin, and how fragile she was around her arms. She edged closer, grounding her body into his chest. It was like a game they played- teasing each other with their bodies and suggestive lines to see who would break first. They were Rachel Dare and Octavian Solis, the sad princess who just lost her Prince Charming and the daredevil demon tricking her into doing terrible things.

And for the last time that night, Rachel Dare lost control once more. Submitting to her desires, she tugged at his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss, and the rest was history.

* * *

 **oh welp.**

 **sorry this chapter took so long :( :(**

 **can we get up to 115 reviews?**


	11. chapter eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

ANNABETH

"You can do this," Annabeth muttered to herself as she peeked out her door and saw her mother switching off the hallway lights and entering the bedroom. The minute her mother closed the door to the master bedroom with a resounding click, Annabeth retreated back into her room and slid out of her pyjamas. She checked her phone on the nightstand, where Hazel had texted: _**Waiting at a block away from your place. Come as quick as you can xx.**_

Tightening her lips together, she scrambled over to her closet and pulled out a black Yves Saint Laurent jumpsuit with a drawstring waist and jet beaded sleeves. She had just bought it yesterday when she realized jeans and a cute top wasn't going to cut it at a penthouse party at the _Ritz Carlton._ While she didn't want to go all out in a sparkly sequined mini dress (since mini dresses aren't exactly Annabeth Chase's style), she figured a jumpsuit would be classy and yet exquisite enough for the in-crowd's tastes. Along with the jumpsuit, she figured a pair of Alaïa ankle boots and her new Line Vautrin gold earrings would also accompany the look really well.

After dusting some light makeup and finishing touches, Annabeth swiftly tips toed out of her room and locked her door with the spare key she had to her room. Holding her heels and her Gucci minaudière in her hand, she rushed down the darkened steps of the grand stairwell with her heart pumping in her ears.

 _Holy shit I made it,_ Annabeth thought as she unlocked the front door of her house with trembling hands. "Don't jinx yourself," Annabeth muttered to herself as she noticed an Uber parked a few houses away and jammed her ankle boots on. Straightening herself up, she dashed over to the car.

"Hey sexy," cooed Hazel as she opened the car door, revealing Piper Mclean, Rachel Dare and another girl whom Annabeth didn't recognize.

"Oh my Gosh, I _love_ your jumpsuit," Rachel gasped, her shimmery eyes widening with gold dust sparkling under the Uber's car lights. As Queen Bee, Rachel had certainly outdone herself in terms of how she looked. How wonderfully post-Percy Rachel was in a black Versace birdcage dress with enough cutouts to make you feel insecure about your waist and sky-high Prada peep-toes. Her red hair was pulled up into a tall ponytail and her makeup was flawless- nothing less, of course. However, Annabeth noticed patchy white foundation on her neck, seeming to cover a purple hue. _Is that a hickey?_ "Is that from Yves last couture collection in 2002?"

Annabeth shuffled into the space that Hazel had scooted off from. "Um...yeah, I think?"

"You're so clueless about this that it's cute." cackled Hazel, whose frizzy hair had been straightened into glossy sleek locks. With dark cranberry lips and glittery gold eyes, Hazel reminded Annabeth of a goddess in her figure-hugging all-white Sacai shredded dress. Piper, who is currently texting on her phone, exudes pure luxury in her red sequined Moschino mini dress, which she wore with red Sheme heels that feature a heavily beaded snake winding around her ankles.

"Annabeth, meet Reyna," Rachel said, gesturing towards the unknown girl beside her. "Reyna, this is Annabeth. She's from San Francisco."

Out of all the girls, Reyna's Dior lace minidress with bell sleeves was the least extra but she was still stunning. With minimal makeup emphasizing the olive shades in Reyna's skin and eyes, Annabeth felt less intimidated by her the most. Maybe it was because Reyna gave her the sense that a penthouse party wasn't usually her scene and the only reason why she did was out tonight was because she was asked to but...Annabeth became less out of place when Annabeth shook Reyna's warm hand.

"Oh, you're from the States?" Reyna asked. Annabeth nodded, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, thank you," Annabeth said, tucking a strand of a loose curly blonde hair under her ear. Jittery, from the adrenaline rush elicited from sneaking out of her house, she hid her shaking hands under her clutch.

"Girls, let's get this started!" Rachel passed Piper and Hazel French Blonde cocktails, which had been served in vintage Lalique stemware. Before she knew it, one was shoved in her hand. Annabeth snuck a sip- it was crisp, light and sweet. She couldn't even taste the alcohol.

"Yes! Ritz Carlton, here we come!" Hazel whooped, clinging her glass with the other girls. Piper and Rachel exploded into laughter and gulped down their drinks. Reyna broke into a smile and drank hers as well. Feeling overwhelmed and anticipation all at once, Annabeth followed suit, tasting diamonds and gold and everything in between.

"You ready?" Rachel asked Annabeth as they stopped at the grand double-door entrance to the penthouse. Rachel was peeking at Annabeth through her YSL charcoal coated eyelashes watching silently as Annabeth seemed to inhale and exhale, a steely look of determination on her face. With that silk jumpsuit and those ankle boots, Annabeth already looked the part.

But was she ready for this?

"Let's go," Annabeth replied firmly.

Rachel pushed open the doors and revealed a whole new world that Annabeth had never seen. For what seemed to be the thousandth time that week, Annabeth's jaw dropped.

Before them was an immense, eighty-foot-long penthouse decorated entirely in tones of black and white while bathed in ethereal blue and purple party lights. French waiters in black Napoleon-collared jackets carried trays of glow-in-the-dark jello shots and massive bottles of Grey Goose and Dom Perignon with sparklers fizzling out from their cork. Neon streamers were attached to balloons that floated around the ceiling, swelling with helium. The furniture has been arranged to suit the party so all couches and tables were arranged to make space, leaving a bare colour changing dance floor and LED lights flashing as if it's seizing up in an epileptic fit. Pounding music flooded the space- a remix of Kendrick Lamar's _Humble_ was blasting overhead. The whole place even contained a slick sushi bar at the back of the penthouse that looked like it had been transplanted straight from Tokyo's Roppongi district. A sushi chef in a black kimono bowed at them while his young apprentice sat at the bar carving radishes into cute little kitten faces.

Girls and boys with blue bloods shuffle around in shades of red and gold, slurring and spilling their French wine and champagne on expensive dresses and watches. In the midst of it all, Rachel Dare strutted confidently into the place and everybody's eyes were on them. Annabeth squashed every desire to run out of the room and followed Hazel and Piper's lead, who looked completely unfazed by the attention. Other girls glared at them in envy while some looked on in amazement, hurriedly whispering at the brand names Rachel or Reyna was wearing. Every few steps, Rachel, Hazel, Reyna and Piper would stop and greet their friends- all the girls were most especially cloying Rachel Dare for a hug or a kiss on the cheek, as she was the Queen Bee and her approval was most sought after.

Annabeth trailed awkwardly behind them as she watched Rachel kissed a girl named Katie Gardner on the cheeks and compliment her dress. "How was Saint Tropez with Travis?" Rachel asked delightfully, blinking her beautifully made-up eyes at Katie- another gorgeous blonde in a Moschino dress.

"It was really great but nothing can compare to Hong Kong, I guess," laughed Katie, her glossy blonde bangs shaking as she tilted her head back. 3-carat pear-shaped diamond earrings twinkled from her ears.

"Obviously," Rachel laughed back and pecked Katie on the cheeks goodbye, "Anyway, I gotta go. See you around!"

Annabeth smiled at Katie as she pivoted on her Roberto Cavalli boots and hugged a tall, dark-haired boy in a Saville Row suit behind them. "Who's that?" Annabeth asked Rachel the minute they're out of earshot.

"Katie Gardner. You don't have to worry about her. She's just an heir to the largest flower company in Asia."

 _Holy shit. What?_

"Let's go find the boys!" Hazel yelled out over the commotion.

Hesitation crossed over Rachel's face. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna go to the bar first. But I'll catch up with you guys, okay?"

Piper looked reluctant to let Rachel alone but she knew better than to challenge Rachel. "Sure thing. Text me if anything changes."

Rachel nodded speechlessly and disappeared towards the bar, her red hair a neon flare amongst the gold and the shimmer.

Hazel sighed. "I think she doesn't want to be around Percy."

"Can you blame her?" muttered Reyna under her breath.

Annabeth's heart squeezed. Even though Rachel doesn't seem like the sweetest person ever, she still did not deserve to be treated the way she was treated by her so-called boyfriend. Annabeth didn't know Percy very well and she could easily conclude that she did not like him _at all._

The other girls led Annabeth over to the balcony, which was fenced off by velvet ropes and glass doors. There were white love seats and banana lounges, coffee glass tables and servers pouring champagne into skinny, model-like glasses along with a plate of sushi being carried around and plucked into people's mouth with manicured fingers on a large deck of around ten people were overlooking the shimmering skyline and playing their chatter over the muted buzz of the city. Delicate instruments of silver hookahs curling around and being brought to glossy lips accompanied the area.

And of course, right in the middle of it all, was Percy Jackson.

 **PERCY**

Percy Jackson was having the time of his life. Nonchalantly leaning back on a loveseat while sucking smoke from the shisha pipe and then blowing the thick column of mist and smoke into the Autumn air, forming shapes of smoke rings as he sipped slowly on the sparkling champagne in his glass, watching the party swirl by behind the glass doors from the balcony.

He watched the gyrating crowd of teenagers in their Versace and their Gucci, slowly descending into a haven of glammed-up chaos and leaving debris of the hallmarks of another epic party, remnants of gold and broken champagne glasses littered on glitter-specked mohair rugs. In these events, things always turned out the same way- the food would be exquisite, the drinks even more so, and somehow, some scandal would erupt that would be the talk of the school for the starting week or so.

Percy sucked in another hint of the weed-laced shisha coals and finished the rest of his champagne, feeling a little bored. Yes, the parties were fun, but after the tenth or so party, it was all beginning to look the same. Was it possible to overdose on too much luxury? After all, he was given a lifestyle where had constant, unlimited access to everything his heart desired and it never took much effort to acquire something he had set his eyes on- if it had a price tag, he would buy it; if it had an exclusivity deal, he would just use his _do you know who my father is_ trump card. Everything he wanted, he could attain. All he craved was a _challenge-_ someone, who, for the first time said no to him.

And that someone came in the form of Annabeth Chase.

"Pass that over," A voice cut through his thoughts. He glanced up at who it was speaking. It was Piper Mclean, her hand opening up for him to place the shisha pipe in. Her Pomellato Madera quartz ring glimmered in the stunning darkness.

"Nice for you guys to show up," Leo laughed in the other corner, nursing a Mai Tai, as Hazel sat on the plush eggshell seat beside him. Reyna went to curl up with Jason, who decided on his boring mixture of gin and tonic. _Man, Jason, it's a party,_ Percy couldn't help but think.

"Better late than ever," Hazel said, "What are you drinking? Is that a _ladies'_ cocktail?"

"Yes, and it's delicious. Want some?"

"Get me one too!" Piper interjected, "Also get Annabeth a drink as well."

Everybody's eyes swirled towards Annabeth, who had been hiding in the corner. When she slowly emerged out to the balcony, revealing herself as the new potential member of the Elite, Percy's sea tinted gaze immediately zeroed in on Annabeth. Even though he had seen her before, he felt punched in the gut every instance he looked at her simply because she became more beautiful with every glance. Her tan skin glowed against the white jumpsuit while her long blonde hair hung in salt-white ringlets down her back. Golden twinkled from her ears as she awkwardly smiled at everybody and waved.

Conversation lapped into a quiet lull, the atmosphere prickling like the ice on Annabeth's spine as their wolfish grins and glinting eyes focused on Annabeth, the new addition. She held her head high, not willing to be intimidated. _Huh,_ Percy thought, _she got spunk._

"Annabeth, don't be shy. Come and sit down," Hazel coaxed welcomingly. "So you kind of already met Leo, Percy, Jason and Nico but everyone else here is Dakota Chevalier, Gwendolyn Kozak, Drew Tanaka, Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen."

The sweet, peach-flavoured smell of shisha curled around Percy's nostrils as Annabeth obediently nodded, trying to memorize their names, and swallow the lump inside her throat. It wasn't every day you met the one percenters of the one percent.

Drew Tanaka pursed her lips at the sight of Annabeth, obviously deterred that some unknown blonde had weaselled into the In-Crowd when she herself had been aiming to preserve that spot now it was open. It seemed as if Rachel Dare kept a closer watch on who was eyeing the prize than her own cheating boyfriend. Drew tossed back her long raven hair and batted her Lancome-coated eyes at the girl, faux nice. "So _Annabelle,_ where are you from?"

Annabeth didn't stutter under Drew's poisoned stare. _Impressive,_ Percy noted. "It's Anna _beth_ , actually, and I'm from San Francisco."

Gwendolyn Kozak, Drew's best friend since primary school, sighed. Like Rachel, Gwen was a redhead but her hair was more of a rose gold light orange colour rather than Rachel's intense Ariel shade. Nonetheless, the red gold river of her hair was swept into a loose updo and the silver embellishments of her Michael Kors dress matched the colour of the skies. "Lay off, Drew. Give the new girl a break."

"I was just _asking,"_ Drew huffed but everybody who knew Drew could figure out otherwise. Drew never _just_ did anything- she was Drew Tanaka, the vicious gossip hound of HKIS. Her biggest and most annoying flaw of hers was her blabbermouth. If she ever found out a secret, it was no longer a secret anymore. Nonetheless, due to Drew's keen ears and talents for finding _anything_ on anyone, the In-Crowd kept her around for her useful skills. _And she's also pretty good in bed,_ Percy noted, looking at Drew's full and voluptuous body despite being pretty short. _How do all those boobs fit in that tight black dress?_

"Of course you are," Gwen said, rolling her eyes as Leo delivered the cocktails on three separate coasters.

"Enjoy, ladies," Leo smirked, rubbing his hands together as he sat back down. "Another Chef Leo special for ya."

Hazel snorted, "What? _Bar_ tending? Would daddy ever accept that as a Plan B?"

Annabeth mixed her drink with a straw and narrowed her eyes at this. "What is this?"

"A Mai Tai," Percy explained to her, smirking at the poor girl looking at the bright blue drink tentatively. "Just a bunch of shit, mixed in together. You should try it; tastes good." Then as if sensing Annabeth's hesitance, "Unless you don't want to. This is pretty grown-up stuff."

Drew's cut-throat laugh tinkled out, "Yeah, we can get you some apple juice if needed."

Annabeth swallowed the lump in her throat angrily and pursed her lips at Drew, "No thanks, I'm good," she sipped her drink. "It's pretty...okay. Tastes like fruit punch."

"It's so good, isn't it?" Piper grinned victoriously at Annabeth, holding up her drink to clink it with Annabeth.

The night swirled on- Piper and Hazel left to the dance floor to turn up (they asked Annabeth to come along but she wasn't comfortable dancing and she hadn't finished her drink), Jason and Reyna moved on to their own secluded spot to canoodle or do whatever disgusting couples do and Nico, Dakota and Leo had decided to join the party inside so it was literally just him, Drew and Gwen.

"I think I'm going get a new drink," Drew sighed, standing up from her seat. "Gwen, come with me."

"Sure," Gwen replied, following the Asian girl into the penthouse.

Awkward silence filled in the parentheses of him and Annabeth casually drinking alone on the balcony. He snuck a look at Annabeth, who was still sipping her drink cautiously slow, and thought how she was sort of looked out of her depth. She looked completely uncomfortable in her tight jumpsuit, as if she was still trying to figure out how to be natural in this setting.

"You had never been to a party like this before, haven't you?" chuckled Percy as he poured himself a new fresh glass of bourbon. The living room inside was a vortex of flashing disco lights and pounding bass as glasses of Krug poured the whole night long. Percy swore he saw Piper Mclean spinning on a stripper pole installed by the platform next to the DJ booth.

Annabeth refocused those stunningly scary yet beautiful grey eyes onto him. Despite her athletic, beach baby vibes, she was pure ice princess with those pale eyes. His dick was simultaneously terrified _and_ turned on. She tightened her pouty lips and nodded. "I guess."

He scooted closer towards her and caught a whiff of the perfume she had dabbed on- a crisp, clean scent of Lancome's _Tresson._ It was a sweeter, less _look-at-me_ smell than Rachel's Chanel. He liked it. He smirked at her, giving her the full effect of the Percy Jackson charm that worked on so many girls so far. "What do you think of Hong Kong so far?"

Every syllable of his flirted.

But Annabeth wasn't having it. Instead, she gulped down the rest of her drink and jumped away from him. "Look, Percy. I know what you're trying to do and believe me, it's not going to work," she said, her tone firm. "I know what kind of guy you are and how you treat women. It's not attractive and frankly, it's kind of disrespectful. So I'm flattered but no thanks."

Before Percy could even think of a response, she finished the rest of her drink and walked away, her hips sashaying towards the glass doors that separated the balcony from the party and leaving a completely dumbfounded Percy Jackson in the dust.

* * *

 **there you go guys! a new update in less than a week? hell yeah!**

**if y'all can hit the reviews to 130, expect an update VERY soon!**


	12. chapter twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

RACHEL

"Can I have a Bellini?" Rachel Dare yelled over to the bartender as she leaned against the neon bar. The bartender was currently shaking a metallic tumbler filled with somebody's else order but he nodded at her, indicating he had noted her order. She smiled her thanks at him as the music would've prevented him from hearing what she was saying. God, she needed a drink- _especially_ if her friends were looking at spending time with their usual calibre of friends, which included her ex-boyfriend. And after the last twenty-four hours, she wasn't ready to face him.

Speaking of the last twenty-four hours, Rachel's mind was still currently progressing what the _fuck_ happened then. Rachel had never in her whole life lost control before- Rachel was the Queen of Hong Kong's social elite. She was a woman who was perfectly in control of everything- her social life was a glimmering rotation of glamorous cocktail parties and luxurious ragers, her grades were meticulous and her popularity soaring- but somehow, for once, it felt...exhilarating to let go, to not care about what people think and knot her fingers into Octavian's flaxen hair.

The last three years of her life was dedicated to Percy and their relationship- their _perfect_ relationship-and she was changing parts of herself to fit the archetype of what she thought Percy wanted in a girlfriend. She had put so much of herself into him she forgot what it was like to be her own person. She had loved him so much she had forgotten how to love herself.

Not that Octavian was the solution to anything but he made her remember what it was like to _be_ herself again. What it was like to differ from her usual course of action, to deter from the safe paths and the calm seas and dip into more dangerous waters. And nothing was more dangerous than mixing potions with a Solis.

But her head was still ringing with the whispers of her name in his voice and her skin was tingling at the absence of his fingers. Her mind was clotted with momentary flashes of the blurry memories from the night before- how his hands became mesmerized with every soft hollow of her body and how his mouth tasted like sizzling champagne on a summer's day, how her veins ricocheted with phosphorescent emotion and her heart was bleeding a glow-in-the-dark neon.

Rachel Dare knew what kind of girl she was- she was beautiful and glamorous, who was a part of the Dare Dynasty her family had spent the last few generations cultivating. Ever since her birth, every move she made was calculated. She had planned and planned everything, every scheme, every moment. Rachel Dare was a careful person. And she didn't make mistakes. But somehow, the future she had envisioned with Percy in it was fading further away with every passing day…

Rachel sighed as she sipped her drink, looking around the room and scrunching her nose in disgust. Dakota's three-floor penthouse was now littered with red solo cups and grinding teenagers cladded in their most expensive clothes. _What happened to grace and class?_ Rachel wanted to ask herself, feeling a little bored and irritated.

It was the same every year.

"What happened to your usual brands of martini?" A smooth, familiar voice asked from behind her as Rachel idly twirled the stem of her Bellini. Rachel's eyes flickered to the person who had spoken and felt the blood disappear from her body.

Rachel aimed to steady her voice, making sure no emotion poured into her words: "Go away, Octavian. I'm _trying_ to have a good time."

Octavian _didn't_ go away- _of course, he didn't,_ Rachel thought- and took one step closer to her, copying her stance of leaning against the bar. "So Dare, where's your clique? Or have they all abandon their Queen?'

Rachel rolled her eyes. She had draped her elbows on the bar countertop, causing the neckline of her top skimmed lower over her breasts. She noticed he glanced _there_ for a moment before he flickered back and tried not to smile to herself. "I'm just here for my drink, Octavian, and I'll join them later. Why are _you_ here? Are you, like, obsessed with me or something?"

"I was actually invited, can you believe it," Octavian smirked at her and Rachel resisted the urge to flush crimson. She tried not to focus on his lips, which were jutting out, so she wouldn't become bombarded with how they felt on the curve of her neck just twenty-four hours ago.

"No, I can't," Rachel retorted oh-so originally and cleared her throat, straightening up. "Can you just go _bother_ someone else?"

Octavian's gaze narrowed into her own; Rachel blinked under the force of his cerulean stare. There was something shockingly intimate in his gaze. It felt like he could reach over and touch her with nothing but his eyes. For a moment, Rachel knew she was a prey dangling right before his red open mouth for the taking. "You know I can't, Dare."

Rachel was dumbstruck- speechless, really. And somehow, that itself was a feat. Not many people can render the feisty redhead to silence. The bartender plopped his bourbon in front of Octavian. Octavian gulped it down and Rachel watched his Adam's apple bobbed with a swallow.

"The real reason why I'm not with my friends is because they're hanging out with Percy and the others," Rachel blurted out.

Octavian blinked at her, taken aback by the outright honesty. "Oh," Octavian mumbled, "I...didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Rachel smiled wanly. "Yeah, that's why I'm here, all alone. Because I rather sulk here and drink than face the awkward tension of my cheating ex-but-not-ex-boyfriend. Truth be told, I fucking hate this party," Octavian started to laugh, and Rachel continued: "No seriously, I hate this party. It's the same every fucking year."

"Then just go home," Octavian suggested as if it was so simple.

"I can't just do that!" Rachel exclaimed, aghast. "I'm Rachel Dare! People expect me to be _at_ Dakota Chevalier's party, not ditching it early."

Octavian's eyes glimmered. "But isn't that a bigger scandal? You leave the party early to go somewhere else, simply because you're just too cool for it."

Rachel laughed. He was kind of right. People would _definitely_ talk if she was seen leaving Dakota's legendary annual back-to-school party early. It was like she was saying she was too good for them. "But where would I even go?"

Octavian's grin widened. "You should come with me. I got a better place than this lame ass party."

* * *

Rachel Dare couldn't believe where she was. It was later on in the night and she was settled on a pouffe inside a large Bedouin-style tent as a waiter peeked through the flap. "Can I get you guys anything?" He asked the group, looking over from her to Octavian and the friends he had introduced to her at the restaurant they were currently drinking at.

"Another bottle of Veuve for each of us," Leila Chung, Octavian's friend Michael Varus girlfriend, waved to indicate the rest of the table, her Hermès bangles gleaming in the dim light. "And by the way," she added as the waiter started to retreat, "we have a bet going. Are you wearing anything under that sarong?"

Shock appeared all over the waiter's face before the waiter shyly shook his head. Rachel, Leila and Beatrice, Bryce Lawrence's sister, erupted in cheers, high-fiving each other. "Looks like the _boys_ are paying," Beatrice said, flipping back her long dark hair.

Rachel Dare couldn't contain the grin on her face. She was so glad Octavian had dragged her out of that party as he had taken her to see _his_ friends, who happened to be on a night out at a restaurant called Badawi, which had been carved out of an old warehouse in downtown Hong Kong and transformed into high souk glamour. It was decorated to look like a bazaar in Morocco, with hanging lanterns and brightly coloured tents and couches. She loved the whole place- the vibe was super chill and she loved the Islamic inspired pieces of art hanging on the walls.

"So Rachel, how did you know Octavian?" Leila asked brightly when the waiter reappeared with several lit sparklers and a bottle of Grey Goose L'Orange.

"Well, um, we just sort of met through mutual friends." _He's my ex-boyfriend rival._ Rachel tucked in a strand of loose red curls behind her ears, trying not to feel giddy as she held out her champagne flute for a refill. Leila and Beatrice were senior girls from Centurion Preparatory for Girls, a sister school to the Legion Academy for Boys. While Rachel was Queen Bee, she was still only a sixteen year old about to enter her junior year of high school. These girls right in front of her were _the_ definition of cool. Leila Chung was born and bred in Hong Kong as a daughter of a hedge fund billionaire and she had never lived anywhere else other than Hong Kong and yet she spoke with an affected British accent. Beatrice was part of a family who owned almost every winery in California and France from her mother's side while her father was one of Hong Kong's most famous heart surgeons.

A coy grin curled across Leila's naturally bee-stung lips."Oh," she said, lights twinkling in Leila's midnight eyes. "I see."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I've known Octavian since second grade," Leila confessed, taking a swig of her champagne. Rachel followed suit, downing her drink before pouring herself another glass and then another. With the Bellini she had at Dakota's rager and the cocktail she mixed before, she was well on her way to getting a little bit buzzed.

 _ **Where tf are you**_

Her phone beeped. It was a message from Piper. She was suddenly seized with the desire to text her friends to join her until she heard Octavian snickering at something Michael had said and then the rest of the table joining it. _They would never understand,_ Rachel thought as she looked at Octavian. After all, at the end of the day, Piper and the rest of the girls weren't only friends with her. They were also friends with Percy. They would freak the _fuck_ out if they found out she was mingling with the likes of the Legion Boys.

There was also a small part of her that wanted to keep this section of her life private and solely hers. Sure, she loved HKIS and everybody who attended it but she had a reputation in HKIS and that was to be the perfect, unattainable Queen of the entire school. Now she was just a regular everybody with these girls, without any expectation of how she much act.

Rachel poured herself another drink- because who cares? She didn't have to worry about getting sloppily drunk and making a fool of herself since no one here cared whether or not she was Homecoming Queen. Here, she was whatever she wanted to be. She swigged down her glass, feeling warm and distinctly fuzzy at the edges. She'd drained almost the whole bottle. She hiccuped loudly, watching as the people on her table- Octavian's friends- stood to dance.

"You coming?" Octavian grinned at her, extending his hand. She was reminded about yesterday's night- his distinct touches, his peppered kisses on her collarbone and the way he looked at her like how Percy used to look at her, or rather, how she had always wanted Percy to look at her.

Another message came through. This time from Percy.

 _Where are you? The girls are looking for you. We're worried._

Rachel wanted to snort out loud. _Like you give a shit about me at all, Percy._ Rachel grabbed the Veuve and drank it straight from the bottle, hoping to silence the thoughts that flitted around her mind like sharp little birds. All at once, she wanted to black out—to drink so much she forgot herself, forgot everything except the dance floor and the sound of the music. She accepted Octavian's hand and he pulled her to his feet. She stumbled slightly and he caught her with his body. His sharp Armani _Code_ perfume assaulted her nostrils and she could feel his chest shaking as he laughed.

"You okay there?"

In a moment of alcohol-fuelled honesty, Rachel shook her head. She held up her phone, showing the message Percy had left her on the notification bar. "Asshole," Octavian grunted. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"No," Rachel muttered bitterly as Octavian's friend drifted towards the dance floor, letting them talk. Octavian had stayed back for her. "I'm never gonna be okay."

"You know if you're anything like they say you are, the infamous Rachel Dare wouldn't let him get away it."

"I'm not," Rachel confessed. "I kind of have a plan to get back at him but I don't know if it's going to work."

"What is it?" Octavian pressed, curious at what the scandalously devious redhead had planned. She _had_ maintained her status as HKIS's most coveted role of Queen of the scene for almost two years now. She didn't get that way because she played nice.

"Involves this new girl luring in Percy, making him fall in love with her, breaking his heart. That whole _she-bang."_

"Damn, Dare. You're cruel."

Rachel smirked, "He made me this way, didn't he?"

"But you say it might not work?" Octavian prompted. "How come?"

Rachel sighed. "Annabeth, the new girl. She's not into it."

"Wow, a girl who finally said no to the Mighty Dare?" Octavian teased, sipping lightly on his champagne before setting it down on their table. "I _have_ to meet this girl."

"Shut the fuck up," Rachel grumbled. "I'm still working the kinks of it."

"Well, if that doesn't turn out well, ever thought of the old tried and tested way of making him jealous?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at Octavian, leaning against the rooftop railing as Octavian pulled out a cigarette and offered it to her. She snatched it with no hesitation and stuck it in her mouth, her Graff 4.5-carat diamond solitaire ring noticeable on her middle finger. Suddenly, a waiter who had been standing nearby proffered a Zippo and lit the cigarette for her. "What do you mean by making him jealous?"

"Like...date someone before him...preferably a best friend of his-"

"Ew, I'm _not_ going to date Leo Valdez," Rachel said, blowing out smoke into the air. "No thanks."

"Or maybe even his worst enemy," Octavian said meaningfully, letting those words sink in.

"You want us to _date?"_ Rachel spat harshly. "Yesterday night was just a drunken mistake-"

"We _fake_ date, you daft dimbo," Octavian huffed, "I'm not gonna genuinely put up with the likes of you, Dare."

She didn't even hesitate. "Fuck you," she retorted.

"Is that the _best_ comeback you can come up with?" He smirked at her and Rachel tried not to let that smirk take full effect on her like it did just a mere twenty-fours ago, fighting the blush threatening to spill all over her pale cheeks. "Come on, Dare. Jackson will go crazy if he finds out his ex is dating me. It'll be priceless."

"Okay…" Rachel trailed off steadily, still unconvinced, "But what do _you_ get out of it? If we fake-date?"

Octavian's smirk widened as his eyes dipped down low for a second, admiring the curves of her body before reverting his attention back to her face. She had such wide doll-like eyes, so bright and innocent and yet the poisonous jade green colour of her irises suggested she wasn't. He liked that contrast- how her pale skin and red hair made her look like a Disney princess and yet in that killer birdcage dress, she resembled a goddess of sex.

"Well, you're a smart girl Dare. I think you can come up with _some_ way to pay me back one way or another."

* * *

NICO

"And then she just walks away!" Percy Jackson huffed to Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo as Dakota's party escalated to new heights of debauchery. It was getting to a point where people are beginning to become rowdy. Five minutes ago, Clarisse La Rue had popped a bottle of Cristal champagne and yelled "I WANT NO LESS THAN SEVEN INCHES AND SEVEN FIGURES", spraying the frothy golden liquid everywhere and dousing everyone. Music continued to blast throughout the penthouse, vibrating the marble floors. And people were _definitely_ getting laid in the many, many large cream-coloured rooms of the cavernous apartment.

Nonetheless, he, Leo and Nico decide to take a breather out by the hotel's entrance. Nico was the one who suggested as he a) needed a cigarette and b) was far too sober to entertain Travis Stoll dancing on Dakota's mom precious mahogany dining table shirtless.

"Have you ever thought that maybe for the first time a girl _isn't_ obsessed with you?" Leo guffawed as he ashed the tip of his cigarette on the rim of the trash bin. Percy rolled his eyes at Leo.

"Please, I'm Percy Jackson. The girl's either gay or has brain damage," Percy said arrogantly and Nico rolled his eyes. _And you wonder why Rachel's pissed,_ Nico wanted to say. Percy had a world-class talent for doing dick-like things, like hitting on the new girl who happened to be his supposed-to-be girlfriend's friend, but he was still somewhat likeable. Nico blamed that on Percy's charm; that no matter how stupid and asshole-ish his actions were, his friends found ways to forgive him.

Well, except maybe Rachel- as it seemed that this had been almost four months since they've broken up, which was also the longest. Nico couldn't imagine that, holy shit. Rachel and Percy had been together for the _longest time._ Despite the rocky nature of their relationship, Percy and Rachel had always found a way to come back together- no matter what it was. Rachel and Percy's relationship and their two hundred years of drama had always been such a reliable fixture—like the doorman in the lobby of Nico's Central District apartment building—that it was impossible to fathom what the future might be like without them as a couple.

But at the same time, Nico was slightly wistful and hopeful at the notion that Percy Jackson might be genuinely done with the vivacious redhead who dominated Percy's love life for the last three goddamn years. Nico snuck a glance at Percy as they spoke about Percy's ability to bag any girl and felt his heart deflate. So much for Percy.

There was never in a _million_ years Percy would go for guys. Never.

"I can get anyone I want," Percy's green eyes glinted with determination as they headed into the hotel once more. The elevator dinged, revealing the party in full swing. Percy spotted Annabeth with Piper and Hazel, who was dragging the blonde out to the dance floor. Nico's gut clenched as he saw how Percy looked at her, at how he could see it written all over his face. He wanted to ask Annabeth to dance, pull her in close, felt her curves mould against him as he breathed her in, but of course, from what he heard 0f the fiesty new girl, Annabeth was more likely to tell him to go to hell before she'd dance with Percy.

"Oh yeah?" Leo snickered, smirking with glee as they crept over to the side of the dance floor. "Nico, do you think Percy could get Annabeth?"

"Fuck no," Nico snorted. "From what you've told me, Annabeth's more likely to stab you in the eye than become obsessed with you. Maybe this is the one girl that doesn't want to jump on your dick all the time.

 _Can she help me with that?_ Nico thought bitterly, wishing he had Annabeth's amazing resistance to Percy Jackson.

"Please, I _bet_ I can get Annabeth Chase," Percy huffed, feeling his ego bruised. Clearly, Annabeth's rejection had hit a spot as even after two hours later, he was still going on and on about how she was crazy for resisting his advances.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Leo wondered. "Let's make this interesting. If you can get Annabeth Chase to fall _madly_ in love with you in less than a year, Nico and I would buy you a new car."

"Um, I didn't agree to-"

"Damn Nico, why you gotta kill the buzz?" Leo pouted. "Fine, _I'll_ get you a new car. I'll get you my vintage McLaren." Holy shit. Leo was betting big. His Vintage McLaren was one of Leo's prized possessions (out of his many prized possessions) and it was a massive deal since it was one of the three that was only produced by the company back in 1978.

"But?" prompted Percy, his shoulders hunching up.

"But if Annabeth isn't yours by the end of the year, I'm getting your yacht. Deal?"

Percy didn't even hesitate. "Hell fucking yeah. It's a deal."

* * *

Scotch, with ice," Nico muttered lowly, stumbling on one of the neon stools that Dakota had ordered to go with the neon bar. It was four in the morning and the party was finally winding down. Dakota's apartment was emptying as the party began to slowly disintegrate, people stumbling home alone or in pairs. Everywhere he looked, he saw the debris of an epic night, scattered cups and lost clothes pieces and broken vapes.

The bartender nodded at him and Nico realized the bartender was _kind_ of cute. He was blonde and blue-eyed, like Jason. Except the bartender gave off surfer vibes while Jason was a pure classic all-American boy. "Rough day?" the bartender chuckled, uncharacteristically chatty.

"Kind of," Nico replied, rubbing his tired eyes. He didn't even know why he attended any of these parties- he was always too tired and too sober by the end of them- and he wasn't showing up for the sake of social climbing like the girls. So why was he here when he could be just holing up in his room, listening to Guns & Roses and smoking in semi-darkness? _Because Percy was going to be here, because Percy asked you to come, because you would do anything for Percy._

"I bet," yawned the bartender, "It was a _long_ party."

Nico gave the obligatory tight-lipped smile as the bartender poured him the alcohol and slide it over to him, "Thanks," Nico said graciously.

"I'm Will, by the way. What's yours?"

 _Will._ Nico jotted that name down in his mind and played it on his tongue, "I'm Nico. Nice to meet you, Will."

"Yeah, I-" Will was starting to say but then he was cut short with Piper Mclean rushing up to Nico, her eyes wide and frozen up in panic. Her heels were in her hands and she was moving across the hotel's liquor-soaked floor barefoot, her hair a mess.

"Nico, Nico! Have you seen Rachel?" Piper was extremely distressed. Nico shook his head, eyebrows scrunching. It wasn't like Rachel to be seen away from her usual minions at a social event as coveted as Dakota's annual back-to-school penthouse party; Rachel made it an essential part of re-introducing herself as the Queen every new school year.

"No, not really," Nico admitted, "The last time I've seen was when she arrived with you guys. Why?"

"I've texted her and called her like a billion times. _Hazel_ texted and called her like a billion times. Even Percy tried. We can't find her at all. We're supposed to head home with her," Piper was talking at a million miles per minute. Nico blinked, trying to digest it all at once.

"Whoa, whoa, _slow_ down. What happened? Rachel's missing?"

Piper nodded. "We can't find her at all. Hazel and the others are searching the room but I doubt they'll find her. She's not answering her phone and people said they haven't seen her around."

 _Fuck._ And it wasn't typical Rachel behaviour to leave a party early, especially without telling her friends. Suddenly, Piper's phone vibrated. Rachel's name popped up on the screen. "It's her!" Nico exclaimed.

Piper hurriedly unlocked her phone. "Where the fuck _was_ you? I had been searching for you _all_ night!"

Nico stayed silent as Piper quickly put the phone up on speaker so Nico could listen in. "I'm home," Rachel was saying at the end of the line yet Nico _swore_ he heard Post Malone's _rockstar_ crooning in the background and the sounds of people laughing and chatting. It sounded like she was at a bar or a club, "I just didn't feel good...so I just went home. Don't worry."

"Oh, okay," Piper said but the expression on Piper's face indicated otherwise. Piper didn't buy it for a minute. "If that's the case, I'll just talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah love you, babe!" Rachel hung up effectively and Piper pursed her lips tightly.

"She's lying," Piper concluded. "I called Juniper earlier and she said Rachel wasn't home yet."

Nico nodded, "Yeah, it didn't sound like she was at home either. I think she's somewhere else."

Hurt flashed in Piper's hypnotic kaleidoscope eyes. "Why would she lie about being home?"

Nico didn't know what to answer back. All he knew was that something wasn't right here as for some unknown reason, Rachel Dare was lying to her friends and didn't want them to know she was.

 _School barely even started yet,_ Nico thought, _and things are already getting interesting._

* * *

 ** _omg wow! didn't expect so many reviews holy..._**

 ** _y'all think we can hit...150 reviews and I'll post the next chapter?_**


	13. chapter thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **PIPER**

Piper's head was spinning. Right after she had left the balcony to go back into the devil's den of teenage debauchery, she and Hazel decided to try to find Rachel and convince her to hang out with their usual crew of the In-Crowd. After all, it was the most fun when they had the whole squad together.

"Did you see her?" Piper asked Hazel as she ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair, which had been trimmed earlier that day by Antoine, her new favourite hairdresser at the Elizabeth Arden Red Door Salon, and frowned when Hazel shook her head.

"I'm gonna ask over at the bar, okay?" Hazel asked, her eyes once more searching the sea of mini-dress cladded girls and suited-up boys grinding or whatever it was that passed for it before leaving her. Piper watched as some girls were jumping up and down the leather sofas, throwing dollar bills into the air, and tasting _Cristal_ in their mouths. She shook her head. She remembered what it was like to be like them- so carefree, so euphoric- and yet there was this tugging inside this chest, like that hole inside of her was just gonna get bigger and bigger until no amount of modelling shoots in Shanghai or thousand-dollar shopping trips at _Neiman's_ or lines of cocaine snorted would fit in.

She didn't know why she was like this. She wasn't the only rich kid whose parents cared more about their careers and salaries than their children, she wasn't the only one who had mom and dad rarely home, she wasn't the only neglected child in the world. So why should she care so much?

"Hey, downer!" A hand patted her on the shoulder. If Reyna Arellano's smooth voice didn't give it away, the four-carat Cartier garnet ring on her finger would. Piper turned around and saw Reyna carrying a magnum bottle of Cristal. The gorgeous Puerto Rican was a shoo-in for valedictorian and the President of the Student Council but it didn't mean she never dominated the social scene. _Some people can just do everything,_ Piper thought bitterly as Jason popped up from behind Reyna and placed an arm around Reyna's dainty waist, pecking Reyna's olive-toned skin on the cheeks.

"You forgot your usual party favours," Jason grinned as Reyna handed her the bottle. Piper took a swig of the bottle, savouring the champagne taste. Maybe she should just _fuck_ it and drink the whole bottle, pulling one of those stunts she had done since she was fourteen.

"I'll keep this," laughed Piper, tucking the bottle under her arm. She found a metal straw from the bar and sipped her Cristal champagne thirstily., "Have you guys since Rachel?"

Reyna shook her head, frowning. "No. I thought she'll be with you."

"Fuck," Piper swore under her breath. "Tell me if you see her, okay?"

"Okay," Reyna nodded earnestly, smiling at Piper as Piper's stomach twisted itself into knots. Piper couldn't look at Jason in the eye, as if eye contact was capable of transferring shame and everything she had been feeling since she had kissed him in Leo's guest room two days ago.

Piper Mclean was many things but homewrecker was _not_ going to be one of them.

 _Like mother, like daughter,_ a bitter voice told her. After all, her mother's infidelity was one of the reasons why Tristan Mclean and Aphrodite LeCroix got divorced.

Piper left Reyna and Jason to themselves, unable to take the sickening sight of them so in love with each other for the bar, where she spotted Annabeth with Drew Tanaka by herself. _Oh no,_ Piper thought grimly as she noticed the familiar scheming smirk of her stepsister whenever she was up to something.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper greeted smoothly. Annabeth turned and her face brightened when she saw Piper's familiar face, which was never without a bottle of _something_ right under her arm. "You doing okay?"

"She's fine," Drew narrowed her eyes at Piper. Out of all the people on the Elite list, Piper's status as a more prominent member of the Elite than Drew annoyed her the most. Purely, because they're stepsisters and in her personal opinion Drew thought she was much _more_ attractive than Piper. "I was just getting her to try the signature cocktail. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Toodles."

She exited with an all-too-knowing smirk, like she was up to something, flouncing away with her shiny dark hair trailing behind her. Annabeth tentatively sipped on the drink Drew had handed to her as its purplish liquid swirled in the glass like a gathering storm. "Hey, so how are you doing?" Piper asked the blonde when Drew was out of earshot, "I know that Drew isn't always the nicest person to be around."

"She's alright," Annabeth said cautiously. "Kind of…"

"Aggressive? Bitchy?" offered Piper, not meanly. She stirs the frothy liquid of the champagne in the bottle with the steel straw and sipped. "Yeah, I know. She's my step-sister."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Really?" she sounded like she didn't believe it but then again, after tonight, anything was possible.

"Yep," Piper nodded. "Have you seen Rachel?"

Annabeth's eyebrows knitted, "No, not really. I actually last seen her when we left her for the balcony."

Piper sighed, wishing the champagne would take its effect now. The thing about being a certified alcoholic was that her tolerance was hard to wind down and it was getting harder and harder to delve into the grind of becoming the Fun Piper everybody was known for. Before, all she needed was a whole bottle. Now, she needed at least a line of coke to get in that mood.

For Piper, every thrill needed to be more thrilling, every high higher, and every song louder and more danceable. A psychoanalyst might suggest that she had daddy issues or was doing this for attention—or perhaps that she was running away from something. But Piper never went to therapy. She wasn't a sad girl who self-medicated by drinking too much and staying out too late; she was a daredevil who'd have lots of interesting stories for her grandchildren.

But then again, deep inside, Piper knew that wasn't the case.

Piper checked her phone to see if Rachel was online. She was. She quickly texted her. A reply never came. "Shit," Piper softly swore, starting to grow extremely worried. It wasn't like Rachel to ghost them.

"I'm sure Rachel's okay," Annabeth said, reading the expression of worry clear all over Piper's face.

Piper shook her head, "Rachel is at post-Percy-assholery. I've been through this- she's a ticking time bomb when he's like this."

It was true. As long as Piper had been friends with Rachel, she had seen Rachel's highest and lows. And all her lows had been Percy related. Rachel Dare had never been a spontaneous spirit- that was more Piper- and she calculated her every move but every time she sunk into a Percy-induced depression, she became reckless and impulsive. Like the one time, Rachel showed up at Piper's mansion at three in the morning on a school night to drag her into a private plane and escape to Ibiza. Or that other time Rachel was so desperate for a makeover that would "win" him back she just grabbed a pair of scissors and ran it all over her signature long cherry-red locks, leaving the front at an exaggerated, crooked angle over her left eye. When she was done, Piper couldn't tell whether she did it willingly or it was a drunken mistake, but somehow Rachel managed to rock the whole of freshman year with that hairstyle and the press loved the look as much as Rachel's mother hated it.

This was another Percy-related low and Piper was afraid of what other reckless, feckless thing the Dare Queen might pull at the height of her anger.

"Piper," Annabeth spoke up uncertainly, awkwardly stirring her drink.

"Yeah?"

"Percy, um, Percy asked me out."

Piper arched her eyebrows carefully at the blonde girl, "And? Did you say yes?" _Rachel will destroy Annabeth if she did,_ Piper mused, watching the girl formulate her answer. _Oh Annabeth, it was nice knowing you._

Annabeth shook her head. "No. I don't like guys like Percy."

"Well, that makes _one_ person," laughed Piper, pushing her bouncy dark curls back, "But honestly, Annabeth, it seems like you're the only person who can put Percy in his place."

Annabeth looked like someone just hit her in between her eyes- and for a moment she saw Annabeth's eyes embalmed in a fire, like she hated this, she hated how Percy treated women. She pursed her lips and feigned interest in her boots as if she was thinking about something deeply but she shook her head and refocused her attention on her drink.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Piper said, placing the champagne bottle by the bar and dragging the blonde to the dancefloor. Annabeth was gratified by the flash of validation in Piper's multicoloured eyes, which appeared like stained glass in the flashing LED lights. "Finish your drink!"

And that was the last memory Annabeth had of the night- of Piper pulling on her wrist into the crowd of gorgeously cladded teenagers jumping up and down to the blare of the EDM music, her head spinning faster and faster as the drink took hold of Annabeth's brain, crumbling away whatever hesitance or shyness she had before.

As well as her dignity because before she knew it, thirty minutes later, Annabeth would stumble back out the balcony and vomit her guts out with Piper screaming her name in the distance.

* * *

 **JASON**

For someone with a girlfriend, Jason could not stop thinking about other girls- well one girl in particular, and it was _Piper Mclean._

His mind was still trying to digest what happened after he went to dinner with Reyna and how he impulsively leaned in to kiss Piper. His mind was still obsessed with the way how she kissed, softly at first then passionately. His mind was still memorizing how she looked that morning, with vestiges of last night's makeup smeared all over face, her lips a faint pink and her warm skin glowing in the sunlight. Piper was beautiful in the way Reyna wasn't- while Reyna was aristocratic angles and Roman features, Piper embodied sex in the sense she was all curves, half-lidded eyes and coy smirks. Any boy would go crazy for Piper- it was hard not to.

And all his life, he had felt pretty platonic about Piper. She was his first friend when he moved to Hong Kong. And when Leo came along, they formed a trio that were inseparable with plenty of memories. Like when they had gotten drunk for the first time at a party in eighth grade with Percy, Rachel and the whole crew. After drinking six beers, Jason had taken his shirt off, Rachel and Piper had drawn a penis on his bare torso. For some reason the face brought out the devil in Jason, and he started a drinking game. Everyone sat in a circle and Jason stood in the middle, holding a Latin textbook and shouting out verbs for them to conjugate. The first person to mess up had to drink and kiss Jason. Of course they all messed up, boys and girls alike, so Jason got a lot of action that night. The next morning, Jason tried to pretend it hadn't happened, but the proof was inked on his skin. It took weeks for the drawing to wash off. And out of all the people who kissed him, he remembered thinking about how Piper was giggling the whole time when she moved in to peck him on the mouth.

And then there was of course, the summer of ninth grade when they spent time together, alone. For the first time in forever. It was that one hot August weekend and everybody in their friend group was out of town so they had nobody to hang with. He had been in Hong Kong with his dad, while his mother and Thalia was in New York, visiting family. Rachel was in Oahu, Hawaii for a cousin's wedding. Leo was in Frankfurt with Nico and Percy as their families had decided to check out Europe together. Piper was the only around in the city and when Jason called, Piper hopped right into a cab and came to cheer him up with a list of things to do. He remembered seeing her enter the marble foyer of his home, wearing a light blue silk slip dress and pink rubber flip-flops. She was one of those girls who first started the trash with designer trend- which was to pair a cheap item with an insanely expensive outfit, like how once during Percy's yacht birthday party she had shown up in her pink Eres bikini top underneath a white cashmere cable-knit cardigan and a three dollar Balinese Batik sarong while every girl was head to toe in designer. Her dark hair hung loose, just touching her bare shoulders. She wasn't carrying a bag, not even a wallet or keys. But of course, Piper was one of those girls who could look good in anything. You can put her in a trash bag and somehow it'll be considered avant-garde.

The weekend with Piper was a whirlwind adventure- First, they had Earl-Grey martinis at the Quinary. Then they got a cab straight up to Piper's mansion by Repulse Bay. Her mother was in Paris and other than the servants, Piper and Jason had the place to themselves. They sat out in the garden, drinking beer and smoking cigarettes. Jason was wearing a long-sleeved polo shirt, and the weather was extremely hot, so he took it off. His shoulders were scattered with tiny freckles, and his back was muscled and tan from gym and basketball practice.

Piper was hot, too. She stripped out of her dress and jumped straight into the ocean in her underwear. Piper's home had a beachfront view of the harbour and a private section of the beach so she felt pretty comfortable being in only a La Perla bra and lace panties. It was August after all. The only way to tolerate the city in August is to get naked. He had told her so much about how he was feeling that weekend, how he was under all this pressure to become the person his father wanted him to become, how his father wanted him to get closer to that scary girl in their Math class- the one who was vice president of the student council, the one whose name was _Reyna._

Laugher from Reyna's mouth shook him out of his reverie. "Leo, what the _fuck?"_

"I mean, it's true!" Leo was gesticulating wildly. Jason looked out into the crowd of people dancing and drinking, searching for that one face- those iconic red lips and multicoloured eyes, shaking and wilding in a skinny mini dress.

"No, it's not!" Reyna scoffed at Leo, and turned to Jason, "Tell him it's not!"

"Huh?" Jason blinked, confused at where they were at in the conversation.

"Tell him that it's so isn't true," Reyna repeated herself, looking at him weirdly with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah, it isn't," Jason heard himself said and smiled at Reyna, who smiled back.

Sometimes, Jason wondered if he had picked the right girl and as Reyna sipped softly on her water, he realized he sort of did. But did he picked the right girl for his _future_ or his _happiness?_

* * *

"Jason, you have to help me!" Piper Mclean came bumbling towards him and Reyna with Annabeth slumped over her shoulder. The new blonde girl seemed to be immobile, her head lolling over Piper's skinny lean frame.

"What happened?" Reyna frowned when she saw Annabeth's unconscious frame. Reyna stood from one of the three white couches that were stationed at the end of the loft, which was there for those who wanted some privacy.

"I don't know…" Piper said, shaking her head as she bit her lip.

"I'm not feeling too good…" groaned Annabeth as Piper dropped the blonde's body onto an empty spare couch. Annabeth's face turned into an unpleasant shade of green.

"She was just dancing with me and all of the sudden, she said she needed to lie down. She said she felt dizzy."

Reyna and Jason exchanged a worrying look. "Sounds like she's been spiked," Jason said, leaning closer to take a look at Annabeth. They had this happen before. Getting spiked was pretty common- whether it was a boy with ill intentions or a girl who was pissed at you for looking at her boyfriend a funny way, drugs plagued every common private rich school in Hong Kong. He lost count of the many times Hazel or Rachel had been spiked.

"Did she drink anything funny?" Rachel asked Piper sharply, who considered it for a moment.

"Not that I…" Then realization settled onto Piper's face. " _Drew."_

"Fuck sake," Jason groaned. Of course, it was Drew Tanaka. Putting drugs into people's drinks were Piper's stepsister's signature in telling the other person _don't fucking test me._ "You're going to have to take her home, Pipes."

Annabeth picked her head up from the couch and shook it vehemently at that. "I...can't...go home like this. Please...Rachel, I need Rachel."

"Shit," Piper swore, rummaging through her tiny purse for her rose gold iPhone. When Piper finally found her Chanel patented phone, she quickly dialled for Rachel's number. "Voicemail. Shit, shit."

"You want me to help you find her?" Reyna asked sympathetically.

"Um…" Piper was scratching her head, sounding hesitant to be anywhere alone with Reyna. You know, considering that she just made out with Reyna's boyfriend just a few mornings ago. "Why don't you and Jason take Annabeth back to your place or something? Get her to eat some food, puke out the drugs, I don't know. I'm going to try to find Rachel. Okay?"

"Okay," Jason nodded as he glanced up to look into her eyes but as soon as his cerulean gaze met hers, she looked down almost immediately. For a moment, Jason momentarily forgot his girlfriend was standing right next to him and all he could think about was how it felt when they kissed just a few nights ago.

* * *

 **sorry for the late late ass update ugH**

 **but can we get these reviews to 180 loves? tell me what you think!**


	14. chapter fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

HAZEL

"Let it all out, let it all out," Hazel murmured as she patted Annabeth on the back, looking away as the blonde girl retched into the toilet bowl.

"I made you tea with honey," Piper Mclean emerged from the doorway. She plopped the fancy white teacup by Annabeth's side as Annabeth groggily pulled her face away from the bowl and wiped her lips with the tissue paper Hazel had put out for her.

"Thanks," Annabeth said stiffly as Hazel helped her up from the bathroom floor of Piper's room over to the vast, semicircular living room filled with sleek Balinese teak sofas, consoles that looked like antique silver chests, and silk-covered lamps in the shape of lotus blossoms. But the most dominating point of the whole room was a three-story rock wall carved with ancient-looking Buddhas. Growing out of the wall were live ferns and other exotic botanicals, while off to the side, a spiral glass-and-stone staircase wound its way to an upper floor. Piper's mother, Aphrodite, had redesigned it when she had converted into Taoism last summer and she wanted to keep her living space 'extremely zen' with the intention to 'detach herself from all her worldly possessions' (though it was hard to imagine that the French heiress would ever part from her impressive Harry Winston collection).

Annabeth sipped the warm honey infused ginger tea and the sweetness quickly snapped her out of the dream-like, drug-infused haze.

"Do you know who gave you the drink?" Hazel asked as Piper poured her a cup as well. Hazel was no longer in her party dress- instead, she had changed into a light blue cashmere pullover Piper had given her. It was a little tight in the chest so it stretched across Hazel's torso.

Annabeth tried to think back. There were those hazy memories...she had distinctly remembered she had ditched the balcony to avoid being hit on by Percy Jackson, Rachel's boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend (after all she didn't want to cross the terrifying redhead) then heading to the bar to look for Piper and Hazel, only to stumble towards a pair of beautiful dark eyes, rich red lips and double D's. _Drew Tanaka._

"It was Drew," Annabeth confirmed, "It was definitely Drew. I didn't feel it first. It took a while to hit...but then I was just dizzy and I saw all these colours and patterns...what the fuck was _in_ that?"

"Honestly, it could be anything," Piper responded casually, stirring her tea with a silver spoon. "LSD, ecstasy, cough syrup. I just couldn't believe Drew would try it."

Hazel sighed and glanced at one of the antique clocks hanging over by the wall. It was only five A.M and it was still pitch dark outside but she could hear the soft hiss of the city waking up. It was Hong Kong and for them, it was a never-ending cycle. "It's Drew, what do you expect? She has been eyeing a spot on the Elite list since eighth grade."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Then she shouldn't have slept with Percy, shouldn't she?"

"Drew slept with Percy?" Annabeth wondered, shocked. It was so weird. Annabeth couldn't imagine having your own friends hanging out with a girl who slept with your boyfriend. "If she did that to Rachel, why aren't you...like disassociating yourself with her since you're Rachel's friends?" _You know, like normal people_ Annabeth wanted to add but she kept her mouth shut.

"It's because Rachel thinks Drew is useful for certain things. Drew's hungry for validation and attention; she'll do anything for a little bit of it," Piper said nonchalantly, standing up from the teak lounge chair opposite of the beige couch Annabeth was lying on. She fluffed out her long dark hair. "Rachel knows about Drew going behind her back and screwing Percy...if she hadn't done that, Rachel would've allowed Drew to be in the Elite. But since she did, Drew's membership is cancelled. She'll never get in. But Rachel isn't going to let Drew's inability to keep her legs closed get in the way of how Drew can be used for other things."

Annabeth blinked. What was this? Some Game of Thrones type of shit? _What did I get myself into?_ Hazel could practically felt all the gears turning in Annabeth's pretty little blonde head, weighing up if she wanted to be into any more of this. But of course, there were many immense benefits of being part of the Elite. You would have the ins and outs of every exclusive private club, you would be able to go to the best schools and have the most fantastic connections. Your children would be set for life, having playdates with children of the most influential people.

"It's not always like this," Hazel insisted, smiling sweetly at Annabeth. "Drew's a terrible person and all that but hey, at least Piper and I aren't too bad, huh? And I know Rachel can rub people off the wrong way at first but...she's a really good friend. She'll do anything for Piper and me if needed."

"Except _be_ here right now," growled Piper, grabbing her phone from her clutch. She checked it for any incoming messages from Piper. "She's still not answering my texts."

"Where is she?" Annabeth's eyebrows connected. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping at hers tonight?"

Piper nodded in agreement, "That's what I thought too. But I don't know…" She trailed off, sighing and tugging on a merlot-coloured silk camisole she didn't remember buying.

"Hey guys, do you want some food?" A sleepy voice announced from behind them. Melli, Piper's maid, was walking out from her servant quarters in her pyjamas- a simple concoction t-shirt and shorts.

"Yes please," Piper ordered, "Get those Ladurée double-decker macaroons mum got from Paris. We'll need it for Annabeth to get some food in her stomach."

"There's no need-" Annabeth began to say.

"Stop it," Hazel cut in, "You need some food. Especially macarons. Piper always got the best ones."

"Yep," laughed Piper, tossing back her hair- a river of Auburn and mahogany. "My mom's pretty adamant on how French food should be prepared so she always gets them imported straight for Paris."

"And plus, the sweetness from them will help make you sober up. Can't sneak back in like this right?" Hazel nudged Annabeth and she cracked a weak smile. Piper poured her another cup of tea. When Melli delivered the macarons freshly on a silver platter, the girls dug in and Annabeth finally found the courage to ask what has been on her mind since the party started.

"Guys...what's the Elite?" she asked nervously, reaching for a vibrant pink macaron and dipping it into hot tea. "Like you guys talk about it...but what is it _really?_ Is it like a group?"

Piper seemed surprised at her interest but replied anyway. "It's more...like a List. It's just a list that the school always comes out with, kind of like Hot or Not or Fuck, Marry Kill...except it's a list and people take it pretty seriously here."

"And what? Rachel makes this list?" Hazel couldn't help but hear the pure indignation in her tone.

"Not really," Piper shook her head, "Look, Annabeth. No one knows who's really behind the list. It's just this piece of paper that's pinned up on the school's noticeboard by the end of the year. All we know is that Rachel has always been on the top of that list for, like, the last four years. Anyone who's part of her official group becomes part of the List."

"So what? It's just like an anonymous thing?" Annabeth leaned forward, forehead frowning. Her eyes were calculating as ever. The haziness of the drugs was slowly fading from her bloodstream. "Did you guys ever think to look? You know, to find the person behind it?"

"Of course, but we hit so many dead ends," Hazel confessed, plopping a green-tinted macaron in her mouth. The meringue crushed under her tongue and the sweetness exploded all over the insides of her mouth. "Parents tried to get schools to shut it down, to find the culprit or to take away the list before anyone could see it but the person either sent it to everyone in our school or hack the school website and post it there. Whoever does this is just super good at evading shit."

"Yeah, I bet," snorted Piper. Easy for her to say. Piper Mclean's name had been starstudded into the list ever since her first mojito at thirteen. She swirled her tea before placing it on the coffee table in front of her and stretched, yawning. She glanced at the clock. "Shit, it's almost six."

"Fuck," Annabeth swore, quickly standing up from her spot. "I..should probably head home. My...uh...parents will be up soon."

"Oh of course," Hazel said. "Want me to book you an Uber?"

"What? No, you don't have to-"

"Please, I insist," Hazel urged, turning on her golden specked eyes on the girl. After all, Rachel had instructed Hazel to make Annabeth feel _super_ included in order to make sure the blonde agreed to the scheme Rachel had planned for Percy. "After the night you had, at least let me pay for your ride home."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Well, of course. Yeah sure. Go ahead."

Hazel took out her designer-cladded phone and began to book Annabeth an uber. As the two girls led the blonde out the entryway and bidded Annabeth goodbye, Annabeth was whisked away into a car back to her residence. She watched all of Hong Kong's futuristic skyline swirl around her, the psychedelics slowly draining out of her system and the tiredness of being up all night settling in.

And somehow, despite the chaos of it all, Annabeth found it all captivating- the shimmering dresses, the ruby lips, the neon party lights, the boys in suits and devil-may-care smiles, glinting ballrooms and expensive cars.

Maybe she wouldn't feel so out of place after all.

* * *

 **LEO**

The thing about Leo Valdez was that he had a pretty casual mindset regarding relationships. For all of his life, he had never found the quote on quote "the one" (if such a thing existed) and while his friends struggled with sixth month anniversaries and crazy girlfriends (cough Jason and Percy cough), Leo never had that problem. While his friends were arguing over missed calls and carrying shopping bags for their girlfriends, Leo was frolicking amongst the world having no-strings-attached sex.

It was not as if he never had a relationship- he once had a two-month relationship with Hazel but they parted and decided to remain friends. He dated a few girls here and there for a couple of weeks but he seemed to get bored of them or he found some way to disappoint them, either by not saying all the right boyfriend things or not paying enough attention to them. All in all, Leo saw himself as a pretty busy guy- he had football, he had his group of friends, his routine life of partying hard and being a billionaire bachelor. Leo didn't see the need for a relationship and he didn't see had the time to have one.

That was until a hurtling comet by the name of Calypso Moonlace came crashing into his galaxy and destroyed everything he once knew.

* * *

He saw her hair first.

Over the pulsating dance floor that was glowing red and neon green, a large group of kids dressed to their best designer clothes were currently raving hard to the music the DJ was remixing over the speakers. It was almost four in the morning and the party wasn't slowing any time soon. Reyna and Jason were still there, relatively sober, drinking their boring gin and tonics by the bar. Percy and Nico were smoking by the balcony and he was nursing his whiskey. Percy was still complaining about that blonde new girl- Annabeth- dissing him.

"Just get some _other_ girl," Dakota Chevalier was telling him as he reached for a champagne flute to pour himself a glass of Stoli and a mixer of cranberry juice.

"No," Percy shook his head adamantly, "Leo, Nico and I just betted about it. I _will_ get her."

"Sure, whatever you say," Dakota laughed at him, tipping back his drink. "Holy shit, check _her_ out." He motioned his half-empty glass towards the dance floor as he let out a low whistle.

Leo looked.

And his breath literally was stolen out of his body.

Her cinnamon hair splashed around her back as she danced- no, _scratch that-_ gyrated sensually across the place, her body moving as if sex was dripping off her. Her hair moved behind her like a waterfall of chestnut brown as she swayed, rich and flowing and full of shine. When she tossed her head to the rhythm, he caught a sparkle behind the strands and saw an Edward Chiu diamond-and-jade tennis bracelet enclasped against her tiny wrist. Eyes were on her as her strapless Kate Spade skin-tight dress highlighted every curve on her hourglass body and her bone-coloured high heels showed off her long, lithe legs that most normal people would be envious of.

"Dude, she's like a _ten,"_ Dakota said, still ogling.

"Annabeth's hotter," Percy said, shaking his head. "And don't _you_ have a girlfriend?" _Oh how the hypocrite speaks,_ Leo wanted to say.

"Both of _you_ have girlfriends," Leo huffed, placing down his drink by the VIP table. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna find out who she is."

Leo moved onwards to the girl but before he could even tap on her shoulder, a soft body sidled up to him, reeking of heavy flowery perfume. It was that girl from a few nights ago- what was her name again? Heather or something?

"Hey, Leo," she said. The dark heavy makeup that accentuated her eyes made her look she had been punched there. "Remember me? Hesper?"

"Um...hey," he smiled awkwardly but it only encouraged her to grab his arm.

"Oh you know, nothing much." Her tone bordered on coy and demure, like a cat teasing a mouse, and Hesper, whoever she was, stuck out her chest as if to make him stare at her cleavage. She was peering at him through her charcoal coated eyelashes and normally, if he was drunk enough, he wouldn't have hesitated on kissing her but now…

"Well, look Hesper…" He desperately glanced around for Dakota or Percy or fuck, even Jason to help him out here but he couldn't find them. Fucking assholes.

"Hey, babe." Leo's eyes widened as that girl he was staring at on the dance floor wrapped her arm around his waist, swerving him away from Hesper's clutches. When that girl's almond eyes shifted onto Leo, Leo forgot how to compute thoughts in his mind.

She was one of the most beguiling girls he had ever seen.

She had that sort of timeless beauty towards her, as if the gods had crafted her features from pure marble, and put her on this earth to bewitch every being. Her eyes were a soft honey colour and when she spoke, the voice was even more mesmerizing, reminding him of marshmallows melting in a cup of hot chocolate, or a warm fire tending over a camp.

"He's with me," the girl told Hesper firmly as she looked at Leo. Leo just stayed silent, sort of speechless with the way how her full lips moved and how red they were. They were a deep merlot shade, emphasizing her pout against the dusky golden glow of her skin, and her eyes were cat-like and almond shaped, set in over the valleys of her high cheekbones.

"Aren't you, babe?"

Leo cleared his throat when he finally found his voice. "Um, yes! Yes. Hesper, this is my...girlfriend."

Hesper narrowed her eyes. "You never told me you had a girlfriend."

"Well, we just got together," The girl said, smoothly spinning out the lie. "He's really wonderful, though."

"I see." Hesper bit her lip and folded her arms. "Well...I guess I'll see you around, Leo."

Hesper finally left.

"She's gone and you're safe," the girl laughed, smirking at Leo. Leo wanted to perforate her image in his mind. "Anyway, see you around."

"Wait," Leo caught her by grabbing her arm. "Can...I at least buy you a drink and get a name?"

"Well, I can buy my own drink, thanks," Leo's smile faltered for a moment before he heard her say: "But I guess I'll give you my name. It's Calypso."

"Calypso…" He played the name on his tongue and grinned at her. "Damn, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She cocked her eyebrows at him, "I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"Only pretty ones like you."

She rolled her eyes at him. _Damn, tough crowd,_ Leo thought. Normally, just his presence was enough to get girls melting, but it seemed as if Calypso wasn't impressed. "You're lucky you're cute. Now let's head to the bar, I'm thirsty."

Leo followed her lead towards the bar at the back of the ballroom. As she leaned across the counter and nodded at the bartender, Leo asked: "What's your drink of choice?"

"Cranberry vodka," Calypso told him. "You?"

"Anything as long as it gets me drunk."

"Nice," Calypso laughed at him.

"So…" Leo trailed off awkwardly as Calypso told the bartender her drink order. "What's your story? How do you get to know about this party?"

"Got invited by a friend," Calypso explained, "I actually go to an all-girls school so being around boys is...well, a little overwhelming."

"Well hopefully, we make your experience worthwhile," Leo joked as the bartender delivered their drinks. Calypso sipped on her cranberry vodka and then proceeded to mix the alcohol and the juice together with her black straw.

Calypso looked at him and the corners of her mouth quirked. "The experience has been kind of lacklustre so far."

"Ouch," Leo pretended to wince. "Can I ask why?"

"The boys are all so pretty to look at but...they're all full of retired, boring one-liners."

 _Yikes._ "That's such a shame. Maybe I can change your mind, you know. I'll make sure that all my one-liners are witty," Leo said, "You can give me your phone number and find out."

"Why don't you give me yours instead?"

"Wow, you're pretty experienced with how this goes right?" Leo assumed that this girl must get hit on pretty regularly so he figured it was fine to tease her a little. Besides, she seemed to be playing back.

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she laughed. Cute. "Maybe."

"Well, okay then _Calypso._ Let me give you my number." He held out his palm and she took out her phone from her small shoulder bag. She unlocked it and handed it to him. "My name is Leo, by the way."

"Wait, Leo? Like _the_ Leo Valdez?" Her hand was almost touching his when she stopped. Her eyes widened.

"I wasn't aware that my name came with the definition article."

"No, it's just that...well, I heard a lot about you," she retracted, shaking her head, "From just various people."

Leo tried not to feel deflated. He had no doubt she heard about his reputation- leaving pieces of broken girls' hearts scattered across the entire social scene of Hong Kong but he hoped she knew that he was at least nice about it. He made sure all those girls knew he wasn't in it for the long haul when he hooked up with that. Well, except for Hesper, but then again Hesper didn't seem like the type who was bright enough to catch the hint.

"Not all bad things, I hope."

"I've heard nothing bad. You're just the guy I was looking for," Calypso smiled and pushed herself away from the bar. Her eyes glittered like maple syrup. "See you around, Leo. It's about time we met."

* * *

 **AND THERE WE GO, CHAPTER FOURTEEN! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**

 **please review! (let's try to hit 200?)**


	15. chapter fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **REYNA**

The opulent tearoom of the Fullerton Hotel for Sunday mornings was always brimming with many members of Hong Kong's expatriate sacrosanct society, where many freshly scrubbed teenagers were draped in their best brunch outfits and their parents ate smoked-salmon bagels, pressed Italian sandwiches, and enormous Cobb salads. Glamorous guests were discussing important business deals and mingling with some of the world's richest and most influential people as a retinue of white-gloved servants in the suit and tie uniforms circulated with trays of cocktails and tiny appetizers.

Reyna was carrying a plate full of luxurious food when she joined the table of girls by the corner of the room, where her friends Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque and Katie Gardner were sipping mimosas and exchanging information about Dakota's back-to-school rager that happened the night before. Everybody looked relatively clean and _not_ hungover, funnily enough, but then again, with Hong Kong, you never know.

Reyna had only returned back to her place at three in the morning yesterday and her body was screaming for sleep but she still got up at nine to perform her routined one-hour glam session, which was essential when it came to be who she was in Hong Kong.

If Reyna resided in Puerto Rico, Reyna would have just rolled out of bed, threw on some sweats and left the house bare-faced. But not in Hong Kong. Every move she made became breathlessly talked about and scrutinized within the claustrophobic circle of the Elite. And while Reyna wasn't someone who's entire concern was about her appearance, her status as the picture perfect valedictorian who was a shoo-in for Yale needed to be determined by what she wore and how she presented herself. So she got on something decent: a baby-chicken-yellow Carolina Herrera dress with silk faille puff sleeves, low-heeled beige pumps by Givenchy with her only jewellery being a pair of pearl stud earrings and a dainty diamond sideways cross necklace by Ileana Makri.

Her mother would definitely approved.

"Hey girls," Reyna greeted upon seeing her friends.

"Where did _you_ and Jason disappeared off to last night?" Hazel laughed at her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as Reyna took a seat. Reyna let out an uncomfortable chuckle and it could've been a mistake on Reyna's eyes but she swore she saw Piper flinched.

"We just went home."

Hazel sipped her mimosa as if she didn't believe it. "Sure thing."

" _Anyway,_ where the hell was Rachel the _whole_ night?" Katie Gardener asked Piper and Hazel, "I saw her come in but she was only around for like...five minutes? And then I never saw her again."

Piper tore a piece of her flakey croissant, "I have no idea," she confessed honestly.

And just as she said that a tall redheaded figure announced her presence in the room with the click-clack of a pair of three-inch Ferragamo heels, which made her even taller and more ethereal than before. Her Jessica Rabbit inspired mane poured thickly from her head like a fountain of blood and she was dressed in a white silk charmeuse jumpsuit and knee-high riding boots in distressed grey leather. Colourful beaded African Maasai Mara tribal earring sparkled from her ears as she turned her head to their table and waved. The signature cherry red lips that matched her hair indicated it was indeed Rachel Dare that was walking towards them right now.

Everybody looked on as she walked past the hotel tearoom. Whispers started with various teenagers who recognized it was indeed, the Queen herself, who came to bless the room with her presence. After all, Rachel Dare was the kind of girl who got attention all she went. Even if she did things that weren't meant to get talked about, she still found a way to be talked about.

In her childhood days of New York, Rachel always disappeared from Manhattan during the school holidays, and though Felicia Dare had trained her daughter never to boast about her trips,a classmate who was invited over had discovered a framed photo of Rachel on a golden camel against a palatial mosque with the dessert as a backdrop. Thus began the rumor that Rachel's family were connected to Saudi Arabian princes and therefore owned a palace in Abu Dabi, where she spent her days as a secret Princess Jasmine.

When she moved to Hong Kong, gossip about Rachel became more voracious and everybody became more obsessed with her. Especially after seventh grade, when Drew Tanaka was at Heathrow Airport and picked up a copy of the British _Tattler_ where paparazzi had snapped a photo of the Prince William and Kate Middleton royal wedding with Rachel standing in one of the pews at Westminster Abbey with her family and English cousins. Rachel returned back to school that year with everybody copying what she was wearing. It wasn't unusual for girls to copy Rachel. If Rachel wore green glitter nail polish on a Friday, by Monday half the school would be wearing it, too. If Rachel drank her coffee as a hazelnut latte with extra cream and no sugar, every basic bitch in Hong Kong did so too.

"Hey girls," She said breathlessly as she sat down on an empty seat. "Sorry, I'm so late!"

"It's fine," Hazel smiled tightly. Her eyebrows were scrunched together. "Where were-"

"Miss Dare? Your drink."A stewardess cut Hazel off as she gestured to the cocktails on her tray. She handed Rachel a long-stemmed glass with chilled bubbly that looked like it had been poured just seconds ago. It was a Kir Royale. Reyna knew that the redhead had always prefered crisp, fresh cocktails, especially during the day.

"Thank you," Rachel said graciously.

"Where have you _been_ all night yesterday?" Piper asked furiously, "We were looking _everywhere_ for you."

Rachel sighed and poured milk into her black coffee. "I told you. I was fine. I went home early."

Katie Gardner, who looked crisp and clean despite the party yesterday in a fitted, short-sleeved graphite-beaded cashmere dress from Armani, stopped from cutting up her smoked salmon and looked up. "Bullshit. You never left a party early before."

While Katie wasn't a full-fledged Elite like Piper and Hazel were, Katie was just as invited and coveted as the all the other girls. As she had grown up on a farm in the Berkshires, spending as much time picking wild berries and milking cows as she did learning French and playing tennis, Katie was a girl who hailed from a family who owned fruit plantations all over the world. With her straight chestnut hair and mossy green eyes, Katie was the type of girl who probably never tripped on her Jimmy Choos. Her notable family had guaranteed her the privilege of being trusted with information Rachel shared to her inner circle. Rachel lowered her voice and leaned in. "Okay, fine. Look...the truth is...I went to see someone."

Reyna blinked, "What?"

Hazel looked shocked as well. " _Who?"_

Rachel fidgeted with her napkin and bit her lip. "It's a secret." Piper narrowed her eyes and Rachel detecting her friends' lack of satisfaction, continued, "Look, I know Percy and I just broke up and the thing is I don't want to tell you guys who I'm seeing yet is because the relationship is still really new and I don't want everyone to sniff up my business before this even started."

"But we're your friends," Reyna said, frowning at the redhead girl. Feeling slightly offended that her own best friend couldn't even tell her who she was now seeing, Reyna folded her arms. "You _can_ trust us."

The truth was that no one could ever imagine Rachel Dare dating anyone else other than Percy. They had been a thing, a constant and a fixture ever since forever. Not having Rachel and Percy together anymore would be...a really weird thing to see.

The voice of reason, aka Hazel, butted in, "Guys, Rachel will tell us when she's ready."

Rachel's face relaxed. Reyna's worry flared up stronger than before when a thought suddenly crossed her mind. What if Rachel was dating a complete bad guy, just for the desperation of filling up the loneliness Percy had created? "Yeah, I swear once I sort of...understand where this is going, you guys will be the _first_ to know who he is!"

All of the girls exchanged looks but didn't say anything until Piper spoke up. "Well...Hazel is right," she smiled tightly, knowing it was better to consent to what Rachel was asking her to do than to defy and start drama. "You'll tell us when you're ready to. After all, it's _your_ relationship."

Rachel looked relieved. "Thanks, guys. I'm so glad you understood."

"Anyway, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Hazel said loudly and meaningfully, looking at Piper and Reyna in the eye. Reyna knew that look and what it meant.

"Oh shit, me too." Piper scooped up her cherry-monogrammed Louis Vuitton clutch with a hand-painted V. "My makeup needs some touch-up."

"Too much champagne," Reyna smiled weakly, gesturing to her glass. "I'll come with you."

Together, they detoured off to the bathroom before anyone could say anything. "Okay, Piper, we need to find out whose Instagram profile Rachel had been following in the last twenty-four hours," Hazel said immediately the minute they were out of earshot.

Piper laughed, "What happened to 'tell us when you're ready'?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You didn't _actually_ believe that, did you?"

Piper's mouth flattened into a line. They weren't doing this out of spite, they were doing this out of concern. "No. So what are we going to do? Rachel is so-call 'seeing' someone when she's at a Percy low? I hope she's not seeing her dealer anymore."

Reyna shook her head. She had seen Rachel when she was using. There were no signs of tired eyes hidden under mascara, no waxy-paleness that came with Rachel's healthy appearance. The last time Rachel was using, it was obvious. "No, Rachel said she would quit. Her mom made sure of that."

"Then what is it?" Hazel muttered.

Reyna shrugged. "No idea."

"But you know what this means?" Piper asked with a devious smirk creeping up her lips. "It means we need to investigate."

* * *

 **OCTAVIAN**

When Octavian Solis's eyes lazily peeled itself for the first time that Sunday morning, he found the space beside his body right next to him to be warm and occupied by another person's figure. He thought it was some nameless girl he must have picked up at a bar from a night of endless partying when he realized with a startling jolt, it was Rachel Dare right next to him, _very_ naked and snoring softly beside him.

He took a moment to look at her for a moment, to immortalize her sleeping figure right next to him. Everything about her- from the dewy just-back-from-a-morning-run-on-the-beach complexion to the cherry red hair that fanned across the bed- conveyed a natural, softer beauty he wasn't used from the normal red-carpet glam he had always seen her in.

Memories from last night swelled in his mind momentarily- drinks at the party, by that bar, then Bryce's house where he and Rachel downed vodka tonics and stumbled into a closet. Their hands fumbling for the buttons and zippers in numbing darkness- Rachel trying to find comfort in the loss of Percy and he...well, trying to soothe the burns Percy had left.

All of the sudden, Octavian felt a flare of anger in his stomach directed towards Percy, which wasn't an uncommon feeling. Percy Jackson was his rival, after all. But this anger was different. It stemmed from an entirely new underlayer, which was usually either competition or jealousy. He hated how flagrantly Percy had flung away Rachel, like a ragdoll, when Rachel had been uncompromisingly and fiercely loyal by his side. Until now.

And Octavian never really had that. How could he? He knew what kind of boy he was- he was one of those burnout teenagers that everyone knew of, infamous and scandalous, the type that burned short and burned bright.

He could always be found drinking himself into a stupor at the nearest club, surrounded by beautiful women in various states of undress. He was a borderline alcoholic. He was cold and ruthless. An empty space where a heart should be. His friends were made through under the table deals and money switching hands. His enemies were made in a similar way. He slept around, luring girls into his bed, entrapping them with toxic promises whispered into heated skin, and then left them in the morning, cold and alone. He loved to break people, watch them as they splintered under his soft touches that hid an anger so explosive that it scared even those most enamoured by his clever fingers and pretty lies.

He'd give you a taste of the fast life, a taste of sparkling champagne and the rush of ecstasy in your veins, and then he'd drop you off outside your cold and empty home, leaving you with nothing but the memory of the flashing lights and hands on your thighs and whispered words in your ear that made you feel like you were everything to him.

Instead, the reality was that they always meant nothing to him. After all, he didn't care about anybody but himself.

But Rachel was built that way too- from marble and stone, instead of the soft flesh his victims were carved out of. Rachel was a Lady Godiva in her own right, overlooking her kingdom while her own king was off having mistresses. She maintained grace under pressure when the moralities of her boyfriend and his fidelities were questioned and even when she felt like crying, she made sure no tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Wake up." His fingers instinctively coiled around hers and she stirred, red eyelashes fluttering. She slowly stirred, noticing the elegant bedroom decorated in understated pale wood, the only burst of colour coming from the fuchsia orchids his maid had replaced on the console table against the mirrored wall. She groaned into the pillow.

"Hangover?" He laughed at her, voice deep and dehydrated from all the bourbon he drank.

"Shut up," she grumbled and nestled her face into the pillow before looking down at herself. Noticing her lack of clothes, she groaned and run a hand through her hair. "Did we fuck last night?"

A smirk coiled over his cool morning sunlight permeating through the double-pane windows turned his hair to dark gold. He looked like an angel but Rachel knew she was really in bed with a devil. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes at him. He liked how she gets mad- her forehead would crinkle and her lips would purse ever so slightly in that disapproving manner. "You're disgusting."

He got out of bed and grabbed a white terrycloth robe from the coat hanger nearby to wrap around his body. "I'll get the cook to get ready some breakfast. Okay?"

He didn't wait for Rachel to reply and slipped out. The minute he did, he checked his phone which was instantly flooded with messages in a group chat he shared with Bryce and Michael.

Bryce: Bro, you and Rachel were all over each other yesterday night. Wtf is that about? Isn't she percy jackson's girl or smth?

Michael: Yeah, Leila asked me why was Percy Jackson's girlfriend pretty much begging for you to fuck her.

Michael: did you steal his girl?

Octavian: Kind of

Bryce: wdym?

Octavian: gentlemen's club shit boys. This is going to be the most legendary Black List game ever done

Bryce: Holy shit

Michael: This is going to be a clusterfuck

Bryce: Can't wait

Octavian didn't stop smiling as his feet padded across the long hallway of his mansion down to the kitchen, about to ask the maid to prepare some food when Rachel Dare floated out of his bedroom, headed down a long marble-columned hallway toward the dining room.

The Solis dining room was of baronial quality, with its wood boiserie walls and windows overlooking the lawn where a large oval swimming pool was encircled by Grecian sculptures. Rachel quickly recognized two versions of the Venus de Milo, one in white marble and another in gold. There was a huge round dining table that seated eighteen comfortably covered with a heavy Battenberg lace tablecloth and high-backed Louis Quatorze chairs that were upholstered in a royal blue brocade. Assembled in the dining room were ten maids in very practical grey costumes, preparing a meal made for champions.

"This is your _living_ room?" Rachel gaped as she glanced around. Even though she was a girl extremely acquainted with luxury, the sight of Octavian's household was next level extravagance to her. "Holy…"

Octavian shrugged at her, smirking at her shock."Yeah, I know. Now come on, let's eat."

As Rachel plopped down onto the chair opposite of Octavian's, three maids entered the dining alcove and placed a large steaming plate of fluffy pancakes in front of her and Octavian. Rachel marvelled at how the beautiful composition of crimson strawberries, plump blueberries, dark raspberries, and foamy whip cream beautifully arranged over the thick glaze of Lyle's Golden syrup on thick hotcakes. For a few minutes, the room lapsed into silence as both of them slurped down hot black coffee and tasted the delicious pancakes.

"So, um, about last night…" Rachel trailed off, "Does the offer still stand?"

Octavian arched his eyebrows, "What? To fake date? Why, yes, Rachel. Of course. Anything that causes displeasure to Percy Jackson is always welcomed."

Rachel hesitated before she cuts deep into her pancake. "Okay, so...how do we get this started?"

"Well, first, we need to make this believable. Because believe it or not, the whole world seems to think you can't fucking stand me."

Rachel laughed slightly, "Not hard to see why."

Octavian ignored her as if she hadn't spoken. "And well, everyone will immediately think you're just using me to make Percy jealous if you just start telling everyone we're dating out of nowhere."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I understand. People would automatically think it's like a ploy." He smiled- he loved how manipulative she was and how good she was at reading human behaviour and how people would react to certain things. After all, Queens kept their crowns not by playing good girls. "So...I think the best way is to slowly ease into it…"

"No, first of all, we have to make the public think there's a secret you're hiding," Octavian proposed. "Like you're secretly seeing someone new- that's why you disappeared on them randomly last night. You have to tell all of your closest friends that you're _potentially_ seeing someone else other than Percy. Keep it vague and it'll get people talking."

"Then we'll do a scandal leak," Rachel grinned deviously, eyes glinting as she took a bite out of her pancakes. "Rachel Dare's _secret_ boyfriend is Octavian Solis, surprise surprise."

"Where do you think we'll do the scandal leak?"

Rachel was all dark red hair, emerald eyes and a smile that promised pain to anyone who dared cross her. Octavian loved how she thought she was good at this- the ultimate chess player, trying to out-play Percy Jackson, when in reality, he was out-playing her. It _was_ the perfect Black List game. "My birthday party is coming up in two weeks," she said breathlessly, "We can do it then."

Octavian raised his cup of coffee towards her. "Perfect. This sounds so fucking high school, I _love_ it."

* * *

 **sorry for the late update guys, but here it is! next chapter is going to focus on Annabeth's first day of school! can we try for...220 reviews? you guys are the best!**


	16. chapter sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **ANNABETH**

Standing in front of the mirror, Annabeth was currently inspecting herself in the mirror, just to see how she looked in the iconic Hong Kong International School uniform. In a black TSE cashmere sweater, black Wolford tights and a pair of black suede Gucci loafers, Annabeth felt like a completely different person.

Her makeup was minimal, just some like YSL foundation, MAC eyeliner, Lancome mascara and chapstick- to fit in HKIS's policy for makeup, which the requirements are to be 'un-attention-seeking', however vague that was.

"Annabeth," Her stepmother, Vanessa, knocked on the door, "You're going to be late for school. Hurry up."

"Coming!" Annabeth picked up her Michael Kors leather satchel, checked all of her things- notebooks, pen and laptop, which was in a black laptop case, money to buy lunch and her wallet, and head over to the door. Following the sound of morning conversation, she journeyed down the stairs of the Chase mansion.

By the island counter, Frederick Chase was drinking his morning Americano as he slathered his peanut butter over his toast. As Annabeth was waiting for the kettle to boil water for her coffee, her phone beeped with a new text message from Rachel.

 **Rachel: Hey we're here to pick you up for the first day!**

Annabeth was surprised. Blinking, she typed back a response: _What? Are you here now?_

Rachel: um yes? Just waiting in the car by the gates. Hazel, Piper and Reyna are also here with me.

Annabeth: ohhh...if that's the case, then I'll just wait for my water to finish boiling for my coffee and come right out!

Rachel: oh no need for that, we got you a bagel and a coffee from Cafe 103

Annabeth: Oh if that's the case, I'll be right down!

Annabeth turned to her parents, "Um, I gotta go. Remember that girl I met at the store that bought me the shirt?"

"You mean that expensive silver top?" Her stepmother looked away from the flatscreen TV installed above the fridge.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded breathlessly, "She, um, kind of offered me a ride from school and she's kind of here, like...now. So I have to go."

"But what about breakfast?" Her stepmother exclaimed as Annabeth dashed off from the kitchen.

"I'll be fine!"

By the Annabeth made it out of the house, Rachel was leaning against the car. As usual, Rachel looked fashionable and extremely put together. Her white cashmere V-neck was just deep enough to suggest a hint of cleavage without her having to worry about being sent home by Ms Lupa, the Vice Principal, for dressing like a slut; and her new turquoise Sigerson Morrison flats looked so excellent with bare legs, she didn't even bother with tights. She was casually smoking Merit Ultra Light through a long black cigarette holder as she waited for Annabeth to walk over. Her fire truck hair was swept back from her face, and her skin shimmered; she smelled like a mixture of cigarettes and a really intoxicating scent Annabeth couldn't quite put her finger on. It was like burnt sugar and bluebells.

"I didn't know you smoke," Annabeth said when she saw Rachel ashed out the cigarette by stomping it out.

"Only when I'm stressed."

"You smell really good, what's your perfume?"

"It's a secret, kind of my signature. It's so important for a girl to have a signature scent. A scent everyone knows you by, so that when you walk down the hallway at school, people turn and look, like a Pavlovian response or something. By the way, love the shoes." Rachel smiled tightly as she slid into the car and moved over for Annabeth to come in.

"Annabeth, hey!" squealed Hazel when she saw her. She held out a brown bag. "We got you a smoked salmon sesame bagel. It's _delish._ We're all having it."

"Um speak for yourself," scoffed Piper from next to her. "I'm vegetarian. I'm having the ricotta beetroot bagel and that's ten times better."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, Annabeth. Here, have some coffee." Hazel handed Annabeth a takeaway cup. "We didn't know what you like. So we got you what everyone always has here- hazelnut latte, extra cream and no sugar."

Rachel pulled a tube of Urban Decay _Gash_ lip gloss from her pocket and smeared another layer on her lips. "Gotta keep it low cal."

"Yep, definitely," Reyna nodded as she broke her bagel by a piece and chucked it in her mouth. "Coach wants us to be more high protein and low carb so we're in shape for the season."

Rachel laughed, "Please, Reyna. You do like a thousand sports, you're super fit. I doubt you have to start cutting out carbs."

"Yeah," Hazel smirked at the other girl, "You're doing like a bunch of extra-curriculars this year, are you sure you could handle it?"

Reyna looked slightly peeved at Hazel's question, "Of course I could. Besides, it's not a question of whether I could. It's more like I have to. I'm aiming for Yale. That's an Ivy. You have to do at least one sport, one musical instrument _and_ have perfect grades while running student council and doing community service."

"That's crazy. Do you have to cure cancer too?" Piper shook her head as she leaned over for a slurp of coffee.

"Easy for you to say," Hazel snorted, "You have a modelling career to fall back on. You don't even need college. It's just an accessory for you."

"Fuck off," Piper snapped but she laughed too. Then she noticed Annabeth being quiet in the corner, slowly munching on her delicious bagel. "What about you, Annabeth? Are you going Ivy like Reyna?"

Annabeth picked at the sesame seeds lodged in the bread. "Kind of, yeah. My dream's school is Carnegie Mellon...they have an _excellent_ architecturing program there but it's pretty prestigious so I doubt I get in."

Hazel's golden eyes glinted in the pineapple light of the sun. "Carnegie is your dream school? Wow, you should know that Rachel's _uncle_ is actually the vice chancellor of Carnegie. Maybe it's not that far-fetched after all."

Annabeth almost spat out the coffee she was drinking. "Your uncle is the vice chancellor?" she gaped at Reyna, whose glossy lips spread into a slow smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle Aeolus is great family to have. Maybe I can possibly introduce you too," Rachel stirred her coffee with a plastic spoon. She sipped her coffee and sighed before perforating her jade green into Annabeth's grey ones, almost challenging the blonde's stare. "You're a really good friend, Annabeth, and I would love to extend that favour for you. Hopefully, you could do the same one day."

* * *

"Annabeth, right?" was what greeted Annabeth during the break between the third and fourth period when she began to unload books out of her locker for her next class. Her eyes tilted from the insides of her locker to above, her gaze landing on a towering Percy Jackson who was leaning on Piper's locker right next to Annabeth's. Annabeth tried not to feel intimidated by how everybody was suddenly looking at her, as aware of the fact that Percy Jackson, golden boy and heartbreaker, was currently talking to her.

"That is my name," Annabeth confirmed ultimately, proud that what came out wasn't a tremor of pure hatred. She sounded quite pacified. "What's up?"

"Well-"

"Oh my _God,_ Percy," Piper interrupted him when she arrived, Hazel in tow and Rachel nowhere in sight. Annoyance crackled over Percy's handsome features at her rude intervention. Piper smacked him on the arm, albeit playfully. She scowled at him like a scolding mother. "You _barely_ got to know her and you're already trying to add her to your tally? Haven't you gotten the hint last Friday? She's _not_ interested in being one of your hoes. And it hasn't even been a week since you and Rachel called it off."

Percy shot her a snide look, "It's none of your business, Beauty Queen."

Hazel narrowed her eyes at Percy, "Yes it is, you dumbass. It's Annabeth's first day here and the first thing you do is hit on her when you know she's Rachel friend. Do us all a favour and at least pick a more respectful rebound."

"I can speak for myself," Annabeth told Hazel, not unkindly, "Look, Percy, I don't know you that well but from what I got so far you must be some _awesome_ guy." She drew the word _awesome_ in a very sarcastic, almost mocking tone. Annabeth's lips curled as she raised her grey-eyed stare to his hypnotizing sea-foam eyes. Percy Jackson might've been a pretty boy Annabeth knew his type.

She could see his whole future written on his face. Percy Jackson was the type of boy who always had whatever he wanted- any girl, any car, any school. Annabeth knew Percy thought he was pretty fucking cool- and he was, in the sense of high school but high school was the best Percy's life would ever get. Everything else from then on was going to be handed to him on a silver platter because he demanded his daddy to do so; no one would ever genuinely cared for Percy Jackson or pay attention to him ever again because he treated people like _shit_ and he hurt and used others to the point where nobody could even be paid to be around him.

"You must think _everyone_ wants to like you and all," Annabeth continued, still looking him square in the eye as she left him speechless. "But I don't. You know why? I'm a girl who just made friends with your ex-girlfriend, who by the way, you've cheated on god-knows-how many times. You used people and you hurt others... for what? What made you have such a fucking inferiority complex that you have to shit on other people just so you could feel cooler?"

"I-" Percy started to say but felt himself cut off immediately by the fiery blonde.

"Don't interrupt me," Annabeth snapped, stormy grey eyes flashing. "Why cheat on a girl who has been by your side for so long? What on earth made you so insecure that you have to hurt somebody like that?"

Percy clamped his mouth into an angry line. Anger crossed over his face and Annabeth knew she had hit a spot but she kept going.

"Let me guess? Daddy never cared enough? Mommy never came home? Oh wait, I know, you never had enough hair on your dick in seventh grade. Whatever it is, I suggest you get over it because you might think I'm like every other girl here who's fascinated with you when in reality I think you're an absolutely disgusting human being. So do me a favour and leave me alone, Percy Jackson."

Annabeth slammed her locker shut and took the lead in walking away from him, leaving a dumbfounded Percy Jackson standing there in the dust.

Piper and Hazel, much to her unexpected surprise, ran up to catch up with her, their skirts swishing and their shoes clapping the wood floors of the school.

"That was," Piper breathed out in choking laughter, " _fucking_ beautiful."

Annabeth cocked her head to the side and pretended to play cluelessness."What was?"

"That savagery," Hazel giggled, putting a hand to her mouth in pure disbelief. "I've never seen _anyone_ turn down Percy Jackson like that before."

"He's an asshole," grumbled Annabeth. "I was just telling him what he's been needing to hear in a long time."

Piper and Hazel exchanged looks and then glanced away, their mouths brimming with grins as if they woulderupt catastrophically into laughter once more.

"Oh _God,_ Annabeth," Hazel shook her head at Annabeth, "I love you."

* * *

 **PERCY**

On a sunny Monday morning, Percy Jackson fought his way through the crowded halls of HKIS, a school that handed out MacBooks like they were, well, apples, and boasted the highest average IB scores and Ivy entries across Hong Kong. Overhead was an orange and purple banner read **Congratulations, HKIS! VOTED BEST INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL FOR IVY LEAGUE UNIVERSITY ENTRANCE BY THE UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF STATE FOR THE FIFTH YEAR IN A ROW! GO LEGENDS!**

 _Get over yourself,_ thought Percy as he entered the state of the art cafeteria and searched the area for his group of friends. With its beamed ceiling, mirrored walls, and birchwood modernist tables and chairs, the HKlS cafeteria looked more like a hot new restaurant than an institutional dining room. The dingy old cafeteria had been redone last summer because so many students had been going out for lunch or bringing their own that the school had been losing money on wasted food. The new cafeteria had won an architectural prize for its appealing design and high-tech kitchen, and it was now the students' favourite in-school hangout.

Percy wove his way through the clusters of girls in pleated navy blue, grey, or maroon wool uniform skirts, picking at their wasabi-smoked tuna burgers and Red Bliss pommes frites and diligently applying lip gloss to their already impeccably made-up faces. Their chatter turned into hushed whispers when he walked by and he could catch snippets of their conversation.

"I heard that they broke up officially this time," one of them said to her friend, "He, like, slept with Piper and that's why Piper and Rachel are now fighting."

" _What?_ That's so not what happened! I heard they broke up because she was pregnant with his baby and she aborted it without his permission-"

 _What the hell?_ Percy thought as he grabbed his lunch- a champion of wagyu beef steak with plump broccolis marinated to perfection- and headed over to the table smack dab in the middle of the room. Despite hundreds of tables scattered evenly over the massive hall, it somehow seemed to be orientated to the table in the middle, even if it was subtle.

Some members of the Elite were already stationed by the table. Leo Valdez was laughing at something Dakota Chevalier was saying as Dakota placed a hand on top of Gwendolyn Koziak's hand to proudly display that they were a couple and have been for a total whopping amount of three years, which was an eternity in high school. Rachel was holding court with some members of the HKIS's cheerleading team, their orange and purple cheerleading skirts swishing by as they discussed the party last weekend.

"Hey guys," greeted Percy as he slid his stainless steel tray onto the empty round table and sat down with his back to the mirrored wall.

"Aye, Jackson," Leo grinned at him as he fist bumped with Percy. "We were just talking about that girl from the party. What's her name, Calypso?"

Percy arched his brows. He distinctly remembered Leo telling him all about the girl on the dance floor- how she seemed to fluidly dodge every bit of his advance. Leo had been obsessed with her, trying to find out where she's from. "Yeah, what about her?"

"I found her on Instagram and DMed her. She DMed back," Leo replied cheerfully, "She agreed to a dinner date."

"There's my man," Dakota patted Leo on the back, "Before you know it, you can finally get a girlfriend."

Leo snorted, "Please, I don't do girlfriends."

"Well, neither do I," Percy loftily replied and quickly glanced over to the other side of the table where a posse of girls sat, standing out more than the rest. There were five of them in total and they stood out for a reason- they were Elite, of course, and all of them were more than merely attractive. One of them was Rachel Dare, a cherry-haired stunner in her iconic orange and purple cheerleading uniform and black Prada sneakers. Her usual signed vintage Cartier platinum-and-diamond link bracelet he gave for her fifteenth birthday didn't hang around her wrist anymore and neither did any of the twenty-three-carat ice diamonds earrings twinkle from her ears. In fact, none of the jewellery he had given her was on her anymore. Instead, they had been replaced with new ones- like a fantastical pair of VBH kunzites earrings and a brand new diamond necklace that glinted cold and unfriendly on her delicate neck.

 _Who have given her those?_ Percy thought with a funny feeling in his stomach. _Was there someone else? Already?! We've only broken up officially for a week!_

"Annabeth, hey! Sit with us!" Piper yelled out into the cafeteria, interrupting his train of thought. Piper was waving at Annabeth, the long-legged, champagne blonde girl who was milling about the space and trying to look for a place to sit and eat her lunch.

"Hey guys," Annabeth greeted cordially as she slid up to the chair next to Piper. Leo acknowledged her with a stiff salute, Gwen smiled at her, Drew rolled her eyes, Nico nodded at her while Hazel, Reyna and Rachel embraced her.

"What did you get?" Hazel asked, looking at Annabeth's tray.

"Um, the sandwich?"

"Oh good," Hazel breathed in relief. Everyone knew that the HKIS cafeteria served the best sandwiches- the bread was always heavenly, baked in the morning and served hot by lunchtime and the selection for toppings was always A plus.

"You should try the salad bar next time," recommended Rachel sweetly as she bit into her kale, "So good. By the way Pipes, is it Friday or Saturday?"

"Friday, obviously. Right after school," winked Piper with a laugh.

"Ugh, I can't wait," groaned Reyna, "I need some drinks at LaLuna's after this week. I have _so_ many things to do- there's gonna be MUN tryouts, tennis practice and my mom's riding my ass so hard on starting drafts for college apps."

Annabeth blinked, "What's this Friday?"

"Oh just a sleepover," Piper replied, "It's tradition. Every time we get back into the semester, I celebrate the first week in by hosting a sleepover. It's super fun; we order food, raid my mom's closet, blast music, and dance around swapping eye shadows and lip glosses. Then we go out to town and try out the Ladies Night's specials. You should totally come."

"Damn Pipes, where's my _invite?"_ Leo pouted.

"It's ladies only," Piper rolled her eyes but she was smiling playfully at Leo.

"But you should definitely come, Annabeth," pleaded Hazel, "It'll be so fun!"

"Um yeah…I'd love too," Annabeth was hesitant at first but began to warm up to the idea as Hazel nudged her into it. Surely, a sleepover didn't sound as threatening as a party.

 _You would think._

"We need extra hands to help us design the touch outfits as well," Reyna added to butter Annabeth up into the idea. "I'm thinking we can make the shorts purple with orange stripes actually since it'll be more trendy and practical. What do you think, Rachel?"

"I don't know," said Rachel, surprising everyone. Rachel was the undisputed co-captain of the HKIS unbeatable touch rugby team and as the control freak she was, she had to greenlight everything. She always had an opinion. "I'm not doing touch rugby this year."

There was a dead, shocked silence. Even Nico had his eyebrows scrunched up as Rachel stabbed her fork into her kale salad.

"You're not doing _touch?"_ Percy heard himself sputter out in disbelief. He and Rachel were co-captains since the end of time. They always planned out strategies together and they were one of the best pairs that made the team so good. Percy couldn't imagine not doing touch with Rachel.

Rachel shrugged and he _swore_ he saw a little smirk coiling up her lips as she played up her nonchalance. It was like she knew this was driving up the knife up his heart. But then again, he was the one who stabbed her first. "I just don't have time for it anymore and I'm already doing cheerleading. With college applications and my mom wants me to chair the Ladies Club, I don't think I can commit to the games and the practices."

"But you _always_ did touch," Piper protested.

Rachel wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well, not doing it this year then. You guys will survive without me. Anyway, Percy? I need to kind of talk to you," Rachel said firmly, walking up to him. She flipped her hair back and rummaged around her green crocodile Hermes Birkin bag, pulling up several blue velvet boxes. With a lump in his throat, he recognized it was all the jewellery he had ever given her. "So...I know it's kind of awkward to do it at school but I really don't have time to drop this off at your place but here. Figured you want it all back."

Percy felt defensive and weird all of the sudden. The thing was, he and Rachel had broken up more times than he could keep track of but they've never gotten this far. They've never reached the part of returning things to each other and stopping all the activities they used to do together. Percy tried to grasp when this began- when this divide started to happen, especially since they were once so close, and whether it was all his fault.

"You can keep it," Percy said, trying to be the bigger person, "Really. I mean...some of it were birthday presents."

Rachel pursed her lips tightly, "Well, I don't want to keep it." Her tone was frosty and her bite was mean. "No offence or anything, Percy, but these don't really give me good memories. At least return it to the store or whatever."

The rest of the table practically winced at Rachel's words. "I…" Percy faltered. " _Fine._ I'll take it."

"Thanks," Rachel slung her bag over her arm and picked up her tray. Her plate contained a half-eaten salad and an untouched apple. "Now come on girls, we have to start getting ready for tryouts this afternoon."

Drew and Katie followed Rachel out of the cafeteria's exit, the world watching her go as they flickered back to Percy holding all the things that once symbolized their relationship, their unity. It was like watching the divorce of a power couple, the breakdown of a monarchy.

"Damn," Nico said softly. He was staring at all the boxes of necklaces and earrings in Percy's arms. "It's for real this time, isn't it?"

And for the first time in his life, Percy Jackson realized this was the final straw with Rachel. She was never going to come back to him, she was never going to forgive him and take him back. She was officially and finally _done_ with Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **all done! be sure to review guys and let me know what you think! that annabeth speech to percy was inspired by skam since noora gave me serious annabeth vibes! (any skam watchers out there?)**

 **let's hit 240 reviews. xx**


	17. chapter seventeen

so i totally meant to update this like two months ago but then school came and bombarded me with assessments and life got in the way...anyway, that aside, it's finally here! i haven't given up! hope you enjoy!

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **RACHEL**

"Okay, thank you, everyone! We'll let you know who made it next week!" Rachel heard herself shout out into the gymnasium of girls, their cherried smiles and spray-tanned legs bobbing up in sync as they clapped.

Feeling the hard ground of the gym through her blister-white tennis shoes, which have been home-bleached with rubber gloves and a pinched nose by Juniper, smelling dizzyingly of Clorox, Rachel loved the feeling of an ending cheerleading session. She often felt rehymenated and rejuvenated after them, rather than tired. Her muscles were stretched tighter than a rubber band after solid ten minutes of tumbling and back flips, her calves sore after the splits and endless conditioning she put her body through.

"So what do you think?" Katie asked quietly as the rest of the girls dispersed from the group, heading to the changing rooms. Katie's body is leaned and toned and hard in all the right places. A slight line appeared over her flat stomach, indicating the emergence of abs. "I really like that Phoebe girl. She's good."

"Oh please, her back handspring was weak," scoffed Drew and Rachel wanted to roll her eyes. Easy for Drew to critique on other people's stunts when Drew was just a floor girl. With her balloony breasts and curvaceous hips, Drew was more likened to the pom-shaking, grinding, and ass-slapping part of cheerleading. "She's not trained for stunts."

"Then that's why we'll do training for stunts," Rachel snapped. "We need to anyway. Our double hook jumps need work if we want to qualify for regionals."

"Anyway, let's get some lattes. I'm in desperate need of coffee," Katie interjected immediately before the tension between the two girls could erupt into a full-scale war.

It was a tradition. After practice, they and the rest of the Elites would congregate by Cafe 103 for their perfectly skimmed double foam lattes and relax after their various gruelling sports practices. Reyna would have finished her tennis session, Hazel would have wrapped up her equestrian lesson and Piper would've been done with her pilates class. Percy would be done with the swim team while Jason, Leo and Nico would be coming back from lacrosse.

But nonetheless, as Rachel was about to agree to it, a text popped up across her screen. With a startling jolt, Rachel realized it was Octavian. Through the notification bar, she could read the message: **Remember about owing me that favour? Come by to** _ **Le Bedoir**_ **now.**

Rachel's hands started to shake as she slipped her phone inside her cheerleading skirt and picked up her Calvin Klein bag from her gym locker. "Um, I actually can't. I have to meet someone."

Drew arched her eyebrows at Rachel. Rachel Dare had _never_ skipped the traditional after-practice coffee breaks by Cafe 103 in her existence as the Queen of HKIS. Ever. "Who?"

"Just someone." A mysterious smile quirked up Rachel's lips, knowing she was planting the seed of curiosity into the gossipy brunette. Now Drew, the gossip hound of HKIS, was aware that Rachel Dare was already moving on with someone secret. _Little pieces of this plan coming together,_ Rachel thought.

"What _kind_ of someone?" Katie jokingly asked but the tone of curiosity piqued in her inquiry.

Rachel re-applied the peachy Marc Jacobs lipgloss she picked up at the counter from Bendel's in front of her compact mirror. "It's a secret, girls," she sing-songed, winking at her fellow cheerleaders as she left the locker room.

They watched her leave and with that, Rachel smiled satisfactorily to herself.

Despite the French sounding name, _Le Bedoir_ was decorated like a Turkish harem's lair. Gauzy pink-and-yellow silk scarves hung from the ceiling, and huge pink-and-yellow-upholstered pillows were tossed at random around the bar for customers to sip on their customized cocktails. Fully showered and dressed in an old favourite of hers—a gauzy black tunic dress by Ann Demeulemeester, Rachel skipped through the bar in her black satin Manolo Blahnik party shoes searching the place for Octavian when her eyes landed on a suited figure.

"Rachel," Octavian motioned over with a tip of his Manhattan.

"I'm here," she sighed, crossing her arms as she slung up her Hervé Chapelier tote bag. "What do you want?"

Octavian held out his hand as if to say _whoa._ The infuriating smirk on his face made Rachel want to slap it out. "Is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Of course, Octavian Solis wouldn't help her enact her revenge on Percy without asking for something in return. But this was what she gets for making a deal with the devil. She placed herself into the spare bar stool next to him. Octavian gestured at the bow-tied server for a menu and before she knew it, a leather bound book was in her hand.

"What do you recommend?"

"Well, knowing you, it depends on your mood," Octavian chuckled, a chunky gold watch sparkling with the navy blue in his eyes.

"I have school tomorrow," sighed Rachel as she played with the heart-shaped charm on her Tiffany necklace. "And three hours of cheer practice."

"Lame," Octavian shrugged, yawning as he inspected his nails. "Just skip."

"I don't _skip_ school," Rachel hissed furiously in a retort.

Octavian snorted. "Of course you don't."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ "I'll have your lemon vodka martini," Rachel snapped to the waiter, "Extra on the vodka."

Octavian whistled and Rachel shot him a withering stare. "You push me into it," she accused him.

"I did _nothing,_ " Octavian smirked cockily and Rachel rolled her eyes before scanning the area.

"Where are your friends?"

"They're busy," Octavian said absentmindedly, "Where are yours?"

"Cafe 103."

"Ah, the usual. You didn't go?"

"Have to make it look real, don't I?" Rachel prompted. "I decided to quit touch."

Octavian's eyebrows shot up immediately. "Wow. You're committed."

Rachel raised her empty glass at him. "Of course I am," she laughed boldly. "Percy Jackson is going to pay."

"Which is perfect, because I'm gonna offer you a spot at the Legion Academy's touch rugby team."

Rachel blinked, shocked. "Seriously? I could join?"

Octavian nodded at her, "Yeah, you definitely could. It's not listed as an official sport in our school so we form a coalition team with the Delphi Academy for Girls. And other outsiders. We have a spot to fill and since you're already an experienced player…" He trailed off, eyes meeting hers so she could understand what he meant.

"Huh, interesting," Rachel noted, thinking it over in her head. What Octavian was offering was _another_ perfect chink in Percy's armour; it would certainly add the insult to the injury if Percy Jackson's ex-girlfriend, who just publicly returned all his stuff and quit his touch rugby team was to join the rival team of his biggest enemy. But it wasn't just _Percy_ who was on the team, it was also Piper and Hazel and Nico and Jason. They were her _friends._ It would be like she was betraying them. But then again, her friends would understand. They _would._ They knew how much Percy had hurt her- not only once but _over_ and _over_ again. This needed to be done.

"I think I'll join. When's the next practice?"

"It's every Friday after school." Octavian smiled at her, igniting that sizzling warmth in her chest. "I'll come to pick you up and drop you off."

Rachel's mind flashed to how Piper had created her annual sleepover to be on Friday. "Actually don't drop me off. I have to go to Piper's sleepover right after."

Octavian arched his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm still Piper's _friend,"_ Rachel shot defensively.

"She's friends with a guy who _cheated_ on you."

Rachel pursed her lips and looked away. "It's different." At Octavian's unconvinced expression: "It so is! Look, I don't expect all of my friends to drop Percy just for me."

"Terrible friends you have," Octavian concluded and Rachel shook her head.

"They're not terri-"

"Yes, they are," Octavian cut her off immediately. "Your friends are still willing to support a guy who cheated on you multiple times. This is the guy who broke your heart and your friends still want to hang out with somebody like that? _No._ Good friends will cut that person out because that person is so clearly toxic for you."

"Percy isn't toxic," Rachel muttered, surprised at herself for stepping in to save Percy's reputation.

"What? A boy who manipulates you into thinking he's in love with you only to break his promise over and over again?" Octavian snarled. "That's called a psychopath. I might be a player and all, Rachel, but I _tell_ the girls I'm not emotionally available and make sure they understand I'm not the lovey-dovey boyfriend-girlfriend type before they get into me."

"Percy didn't emotionally manipulate me," Rachel spluttered. "I'm the stupid one who decided to believe him-"

"And now you're victim blaming yourself," Octavian said. "You think it's your fault for being naive to trust him over again but it really isn't. He shouldn't have taken advantage of your trust. Even if he never loved you romantically, to take advantage of someone's trust and faith is pretty fucked for a friend to do. And your friends still rather be around that person instead of you?" Rachel stayed silent, speechless, as she slowly realized that there was a pretty good point in what Octavian was saying.

"It doesn't matter what my friends want," Rachel said sullenly, "What matters is that...hopefully, this would make Percy sort of see what he had done. You know? Besides, I've been sort of starting to plan for my seventeenth birthday," Rachel shrugged, her mind suddenly on one of the most anticipated events of the year: her birthday.

Rachel Dare's birthday party was always one of the most luxurious events of the year, even by Elite's standards. But this was her seventeenth and she vowed to make it one of the most memorable parties everyone had ever intended. Or maybe even in their whole life. To Rachel, turning seventeen was something special- even more special than sixteen. Sure, there was the _sweet_ sixteen but to Rachel, seventeen was even more extravagant. All the songs sang about it- Dancing Queen by ABBA, Stevie Nick's _Edge of Seventeen_ …

There was something extremely quintessential about it.

Nonetheless, it had to be out of this world extraordinary.

"Am I invited?" Octavian unceremoniously bumps his knees with her bare ones. Rachel lowered her eyes and her mouth quirked at the sudden contact. She smiled slightly.

"Of course. You're the guest of honour."

"Glad to hear it."

The waiter plopped her drink right in front of her. She took it and down it in one go. "Now you didn't ask me to come all the way here to discuss Percy. Why did you _really_ ask me here?"

Octavian feigned a look of innocence. "What? Can't just go for a drink with my _girlfriend?"_

Rachel exhaled loudly and folded up her arms against her chest. "I'm not stupid, Octavian. I know you want something."

His smirk grew even wider and she felt his hand flying up her wrist, his delicate tendons wrapping around it, and tugging on it. Champagne sloshed uncomfortably in her stomach. Rachel's breath hitched. "What are you doing?"

Octavian leaned over, his breath smothering her ear. "I'm claiming my side of the bargain."

* * *

 **NICO**

"Coffee?" was the first thing Percy said to him as Nico exited out of the school's state of the art gym, a new facility which HKIS had added for all their star athletes to stay in shape. Everybody loved the HKIS gym despite it's pricey two hundred dollars a month membership fee since the gym also featured three hot sauna rooms and a smoothie bar.

"Need it," Nico nodded, dabbing his blue linen towel over his sweaty forehead. He quickly cast his eyes onto the floor to avoid looking at Percy's wet pecs, which had been a result of Percy's recent swimming session. Nico loved it whenever Percy just got out of swimming practice, smelling like a mixture of chlorine and axe body spray, with his wet hair falling into those sea green eyes.

"Cafe 103?" Percy asked without a beat as they walked over to the parking lot where Percy has parked his shiny bright blue Aston Martin.

Nico dumped his black Adidas sports bag on the floor of the shotgun seat. "Obviously. Where's Jason and Leo?"

"Football practice tryouts. They're hosting," Percy explained, "They'll meet us there."

 _So we'll be alone,_ Nico thought to himself grimly. _Fantastic._

Percy gunned his car to life and began to back out of the parking spot. A gaggle of girls in their tennis skirts congregated by the school's iconic courtyard steps, staring and giggling as Percy drove past them. "Hey Percy," one of them shouted out loud.

"Hey," Percy shouted back and the girl practically died on her spot. Nico shook his head. Now that Percy was officially- and finally- single, every girl in HKIS would absolutely fight each other to the death for the chance to be Percy Jackson's girlfriend. The only thing stopping them from having a full on bloodbath by the hallway was that Rachel Dare was his ex. The terror of potentially being the focus of Rachel Dare's wrath was enough to make sure every girl was discreet about their attempts to woo him over.

"Be careful," Nico warned playfully, "You and Rachel have only been officially over for three hours. She might poison that girl."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Please, did you see how she threw all the shit I gave her to my face? She's over it, Nico. I think she's seeing someone else."

Nico couldn't even think the possibility was true. Rachel Dare dating someone other than _Percy?_ No way. But in the world of the elite, Nico had come to realize almost anything was possible. "Who do you think it is?"

Percy shrugged, "Who cares? What matters right now is the new girl, Annabeth. I am _going_ to win this stupid bet."

Nico thought about all the eyerolls Annabeth threw Percy's way whenever he tried to send a wink her way as he walked through the hallway and laughed. "Percy, she's _not_ into you. She'll never be into you. She's not a typical HKIS social climber; she doesn't care about that."

"If she keeps hanging out with Rachel and her kind, she will start to care," Percy quipped. "What do you think I need to do though? To get her attention?"

Nico's eyebrows scrunched up, "Why are you asking me? Don't _I_ win the bet if you lose?"

"Do you _really_ think Leo will share you my yacht if he wins?"

Nico considered it. "No."

"Exactly, so consider yourself a neutral third party in this," Percy smirked devilishly as he stopped the car at a red light. "So _what_ do you think would make Annabeth say yes to a date?"

"Well…I think she's not like any other girl you had before," Nico confessed. "She's very _nouveau rich._ Before all of this, she was just a middle-class American girl living and going to school in a Californian suburbia. She's used to dates at bowling alleys and hipster coffee shops. She's not instantly enamoured with the fact that your Dad's on the Forbes list neither does she care about the fact that you're an heir to a Fortune 500 company. You saw her face at the party. She doesn't feel like she belongs in Givenchy and diamonds. She's not into status and money, she's into people being decent human beings."

"What? You don't think _I'm_ a decent human being?" Percy snorted, his hands gripping over the wheel.

 _I think you're misunderstood,_ Nico thought. It wasn't easy to like a guy like Percy, especially on a first impressions basis. Percy was arrogant and full of himself and sort of an idiot sometimes. He had hurt Rachel and many other girls before. But he was a loyal friend and he was there for Nico during his darkest days, during Bianca's death, when Nico's mother passed away. He was there for his friends and he always would be. Despite his playboy behaviour towards Rachel, Nico deep down knew that Percy genuinely cared about her- especially since they had been friends for so long.

"Come on Percy," Nico nervously laughed, "You're not exactly the best guy at a first impressions basis. Her judgement is affected by the fact that she's friends with Rachel, who is your ex-girlfriend that you cheated on. All she sees you as is a scumbag, who hurt other girls and play with other people's feelings. She sees you as a Type A Fuckboy who she rather not get involved with. And to get her, you have to change that opinion."

Cafe 103 was one of Nico's favourite hangout spots the Elite went to. He liked it because for once, it wasn't some party or some club. It was more subdued and quiet, which suited his tastes. Bianca was more of the party type- she liked the dressing up, swirling Ketel One gin and tonics as her friends and her piled on makeup and perfume.

Nico's heart wilted when he thought about Bianca and what happened. _This is what happened when you play games, Bianca,_ he thought sadly.

"Cheerleading was so weird today," Piper cut his train of thought as she settled into the grey couch opposite of his with Hazel and Annabeth. Piper was still in her cheerleading gear- a pair of purple lycra shorts and an orange t-shirt. Her chocolate Kerastese satin shampooed tresses were tied up high in a ponytail with an orange scrunchie. She was make-up free except for her Nars slick lip-glossed lips and yet, of course, she still looked like she just stepped off a runway.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth inquired as she stirred her cappuccino with a single silver spoon and sipped slightly.

"Well firstly, you noticed how she's _not_ here?" Hazel commented, "That's weird. Rachel _invented_ hangouts here after school at Cafe 103. She'll never skip. It's a tradition. And yet…"

Piper nodded, confirming Hazel's information to Annabeth. "Yep, she told me point blank she had other things to do."

Annabeth's eyes flickered to Percy's looming figure, which was coming over towards them from the cafe's counter. "It doesn't have to do with Percy being here, does it?"

No one answered her as Percy was within earshot now, occupying the seat right next to Nico. He slumped onto the chair and sighed. "I'm so tired and done and it's only the first day of school."

"Mood honestly," Piper laughed in agreement. "I've got _so much_ homework already."

"Oh please like you're going to do any of it," Leo snorted at her.

Hazel and Nico both simultaneously arched their eyebrows at Leo. Nico coughed: "Um, pot calling the kettle black?"

"Oh shut up," Leo huffed and everybody proceeded to laugh.

"Anyway, we have _bigger_ things to worry about," Hazel cleared her throat as she placed her cup of latte onto the saucer. "Touch rugby. Now that Rachel is no longer playing, we need to find a new member. More specifically a new co-captain. Now usually I would fill in the spot but I can't since I'm already doing horse riding training and World Scholars cup." Hazel looked towards Piper thoughtfully who shook her head as well.

"I'm already the co-captain of the cheerleading team with Rachel," Piper protested, "I can't do it. Besides, with Fashion Week coming up, I can't afford any more extra work. Why don't we just host auditions and see who's good enough to do it?"

"What's...touch rugby?" Annabeth spoke up, confused.

"Oh yeah, you're American," Piper remembered. "They don't play touch rugby there. Or even rugby."

"I know what rugby is," Annabeth replied tersely, slightly annoyed. "I just don't understand the _touch_ aspect of it. I've never heard of it."

"Well, rugby is a contact sport, right? Kind of like American Football, just without all the padding and helmets. _Touch_ rugby is kind of the non-contact version of it. It follows all the same rules as rugby except you're not allowed to tackle anyone. Instead of a tackle, you just sort of _touch_ them. Kind of like tag." Leo explained.

"Oh okay, that kind of makes sense," Annabeth nodded, "I used to do track in my school so I'm pretty okay in the sports department."

"Then you should come and audition!" Hazel clapped her hands together. "It'd be so cool if you can join our team and stuff. We'll walk you through the rules and we'll see how you do in a game with all of us. How does that sound?"

"Um…"

"Come on, it'll be so fun!" Hazel pouted, jumping up and down in her seat. "Besides, it's a chance for you to get involved in some extra-curricular."

Nico could see the gears twisting in Annabeth's head, her grey eyes looking faraway. "Well, I'm sure _one_ game wouldn't hurt."

* * *

 **hey guys, sorry for the late update! let's try to get 260 reviews!**


End file.
